Running Into Love
by LyssLovesTiva33
Summary: When 8 year old Cassandra Scott comes into the ER, she was just a regular patient. But why can't Meredith stay away from her? How will Meredith, Derek, and all their friends lives be changed by this one little girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Cass

**Disclaimer: Nope.... I don't own it! I only own Cass and any other character's not in the show that you will learn of later.............. Plus, would I have a disclaimer if I did ;)**

**This is my new story Running Into Love..... In this story, George died after being run over by the bus, and Izzie went into remission with all her memory back and is still a surgeon. This is around six months after the finale..... Meredith and Derek are planning to have kids in a few years, once Mer is done with her residency....**

**Summary: Meredith isn't quite sure why she can't stay away from eight year old patient Cassandra Noelle Scott. She isn't sure why she is so protective of her either. Maybe it's the fact that when her parents talked, Cass cringed. Or after she was released from the hospital after "falling" down the stairs and needing brain surgery, Cass was back in a mere two weeks with another broken arm and lacerations...**

-----------------------------------

Meredith stood outside at the ambulance bay, shivering from the chill of the Seattle winter air. That was one of the bad things about Seattle, it was always cold. Even in the summer, unless it wasn't raining. It was then Meredith felt arms wrap around her and immediately knew it was her husband.

"You cold," she heard Derek's voice in her ear.

"Not anymore," Mer murmured and sank into his embrace.

"So," Derek said trying to act professional and hide the smile that was playing on his lips. "What do we got?"

"Don't know much," Meredith sighed. "Just that she fell down the stairs and was bleeding..."

"How old is she?" Derek asked.

"No clue," Meredith shrugged. "But I think she's a kid."

"Hmmm," Derek murmured into her hair, breathing in her lavender scent. Their moment was cut short as the ambulance sped around the corner and towards the hospital. Meredith and Derek sprang into action as the ambulance doors swung open.

"What do we got?" Derek asked as they helped unload a little blond haired girl out of the ambulance.

"8 year old Cassandra Scott," the paramedic said as they began to walk towards the hospital. "Fell down a flight of stairs in her house. Has head trauma, broken ribs, at least a sprained arm and several lacerations."

"Where are her parents?" Meredith asked as they got into the ER.

"CASSIE! CASSIE! Where is my little girl!" they heard someone screech.

"There's your answer," the paramedic said handing them a chart and nodding towards the frantic women running towards the gurney as the cleared a trauma room. Behind her was a man, most likely the father, holding a little infant girl.

"Oh Cass!" the women shrieked.

"Ma'am we have to help your daughter," Derek said nudging her out of the way and pushing Cassandra's gurney into the room.

"But..." the women cried as the man reached her with a now wailing baby.

"You just need to calm down," Meredith said. "We will do everything we can to help Cassandra but I need you to fill out forms you can get at the nurses station and sign these consent forms to perform any tests on your daughter Mrs. Scott."

"Eileen," the women said and walked away while taking the baby. Seeing them taken care of she pushed the doors into the room where Derek was examining the unconsious girls head.

"How's it looking?" Meredith asked.

"Concussion at the least," Derek said. "We need to get her down to CT as soon a possible but first we need her cuts stitched up... I'll get Mark... can you stay with her while I order the CT?"

"Sure," Meredith said sitting down next to the little girl as the nurses began to move around her. There was a few minutes of silence except for the fact that Mark and a few interns were in the room. That is when Cassandra woke up groaning. Meredith rushed to her side, light in hand.

"Cassandra," Meredith said in a soft voice while waving the light in her bright blue eyes. "Cassandra honey can you hear me?"

"Cass," the little girl murmured. "Where am I?"

"Okay... Cass," Meredith smiled as the girl's eyes opened all the way. "Your in the hospital sweetie. You fell down the stairs... do you remember?" Meredith saw something flash through the girl's eyes but didn't think it was significant.

"Can I go home," Cass whispered.

"Not yet sweetheart, we need to make sure your head is okay," Meredith said gently. "I am Dr. Shepherd, but you can call me Meredith."

"Okay Meredith," Cass whimpered in pain.

"Okay I have to..." Meredith began to get up but Cass grabbed her hand.

"No! Please stay," she said. "I'm scared."

"Okay," Meredith smiled and sat back down on the chair. She looked up and met Mark's amused gaze. Meredith only shook her head and watched as Cass's eyes closed again. That's when she noticed all the bruises on her stomach, arms, legs, neck, and face.

"Are these all from the fall?" Meredith asked a little shocked.

"She took a pretty nasty tumble with all these cuts," Mark shrugged. "Her parents said that she fell down head first so..."

"Oh..." Meredith said and looked at the little girls blond curls. Cass didn't wake up until they were wheeling her down to CT. Her hand still secured in Meredith's.

"Cass... Cassie sweetie," Meredith heard Eileen call and run to catch up to the gurney. "Oh baby... I'm sorry I couldn't catch you... you'll be alright... Mommy's gonna make sure."

"Mrs. Scott," Derek said. "We need to get her to CT... we can't confirm it but there could be some brain damage."

"Brain damage!" she shrieked making Cass jump. Meredith and Derek ignored her as they got Cass into the machine.

"Okay Cass sweetie," Meredith said. "Have you ever had an x ray before?" Cass nodded. "Okay... this is just like one of those but you go into this tunnel okay... so don't be scared.... and you have to be completely still... can you do that for me?"

"Okay," Cass whimpered as Meredith pushed the button and the machine moved so she was inside. She walked into the hall and into the room with Derek.

"Meredith, you can't get attached," Derek scolded.

"She's only eight Der," Meredith protested. "She needs a smiling face."

"Never seen you this into kids," Derek teased and she smacked him.

"I've been thinking," Meredith said. "I don't know if I want to wait two years... I.... Cassandra is just a really pretty little girl and it's getting me thinking how adorable our kids will be.

"Meredith..." Derek said in shock. "You serious."

"Um.... yeah," Meredith breathed. "I can't believe I am saying it, but I want to have kids with you Der... not right now... but.."

"We can start trying," Derek said hopefully.

"Yeah..." Meredith said smiling. "If it's a little boy... George as a middle name."

"Mer," Derek sighed. She leaned in to kiss him. That's when the results popped up and they turned to the computer. Meredith sighed as she saw the results.

"No," she murmured.

"Damnit," Derek muttered. "Intracerebral hemorrhage... we need to go in..."

"I'll get her prepped," Meredith murmured.

"I'll tell her parents," Derek said and left to the waiting room.

"Come on Maeve baby," Eileen was saying to the little baby who was still crying in her arms. "Shhh... David help me..." David, probably Cass's father, took little Maeve in his arms and looked up to see Derek.

"Is Cass alright?" he asked.

"Your daughter has something called an intracerebral hemorrhage. She needs surgery to correct it... but I am very good at what I do..." Derek explained gently to the caring parents.

"Oh my poor baby, can we see..." Eileen exclaimed.

"She needs the surgery now... there's no time... I am sorry but the few minutes could mean life or death for Cass," Derek said. "I need you to sign these consent forms and I will have my wife, the other Dr. Shepherd come with updates... okay..."

"Okay," David murmured as Eileen signed the forms tearfully. Derek nodded at them and turned to go towards the OR. Meanwhile Meredith was in the OR with Cass, bending beside her. She was still clutching Meredith's hand. Her head was now bald.

"I'm scared Meredith," she whimpered.

"It's okay Cass," Meredith said. "We just have to fix something on your brain.... it's just like your taking a really long nap." It surprised Meredith how quickly the little girl became attached to her. She maybe talked to her for a few moments when she first woke up and then when she brought her to CT. This worried Meredith a little considering in a couple weeks she would probably never see Cass again. With any luck she will be getting ready to have her own child with Derek.

"Will you be there?" Cass asked. Meredith nodded.

"Yes I will... and if you would like I won't stop holding your hand," Meredith said. Luckily she had already scrubbed in.

"Really," she whispered. Meredith smiled.

"It's okay," Meredith reassured. "As long as you promise to be careful on the stairs from now on." Again Meredith saw something flash through her eyes.

"Okay," she murmured, her voice thick with emotion. Meredith was going to say something but Derek walked into the OR.

"Okay Cassandra..... Cass," he said. "You ready?" Cass nodded. A few minutes later her eyes were closing.

"Meredith," Derek said as he began to cut into her head. "Wouldn't you like to observe the surgery from a better vantage point?"

"I promised her I'd hold her hand," Meredith shrugged and didn't look up.

"Meredith," Derek warned.

"She's only eight Der," Meredith whispered. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to keep her promise. It was something in the little girls blue eyes that made Meredith very protective and Mer felt she would do anything to ensure this little girls safety.

------------------------------------------------------

**Why is this patient so special??? Have you figured it out yet????**

**Do you like it, should I continue? This, like all my stoties, will definitely have a happy ending... just not until the end. ;)**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: This Mother Thing

**Disclaimer: Nope.... I don't own it! I only own Cass and any other character's not in the show that you will learn of later.............. Plus, would I have a disclaimer if I did ha ;)**

**This is my new story Running Into Love..... In this story, George died after being run over by the bus, and Izzie went into remission with all her memory back and is still a surgeon. This is around six months after the finale..... Meredith and Derek are planning to have kids in a few years, once Mer is done with her residency....**

**Summary: Meredith isn't quite sure why she can't stay away from eight year old patient Cassandra Noelle Scott. She isn't sure why she is so protective of her either. Maybe it's the fact that when her parents talked, Cass would cringe. Or after she was released from the hospital after "falling" down the stairs and needing brain surgery, Cass was back in a mere two weeks with another broken arm and lacerations...**

------------------------------------------------------

"Mer.... Mer.... Mer!" Derek said.

"What?" Meredith's head shot up from the little girls face. Her hand was still in Cass's.

"The bleeding is stopped, we just have to close her up," Derek told her narrowing his eyes.

"Oh," Meredith whispered distractedly.

"Meredith.... it's time to scrub out," Derek growled. With one last look at Cass Meredith let go of her hand reluctantly and followed Derek into the scrub room.

"Derek I..." Meredith began.

"What the hell was that Mer!" Derek yelled. "You were completely lost! What is wrong with you?"

"I... I don't know Derek," Meredith shook her head. "It's just...."

"Next time you scrub in on one of my surgeries, get a clear head!" Derek warned. "And don't get attached!"

"Sorry Der," Meredith sighed.

"Come here," Derek said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head gently. "I'm sorry I am yelling but I don't know what has gotten into you. I have never seen you so unfocused."

"Something just doesn't seem right," Meredith murmured into his chest.

"Is this about George again because Mer..." Derek began.

"No, it's not about George it's just..." Meredith trailed off. "Never mind, forget it."

"Your sure?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah," Meredith smiled. "Let's tell Cass's parents she will be okay." Hand in hand Meredith and Derek walked towards the waiting room where Eileen spotted them.

"Is Cassie alright?" she asked immediately. "My husband had to go home because Maeve was being cranky."

"She'll be fine," Derek said sympathetically. "Probably will have to be admitted for a week for recovery, maybe more, but if all goes smoothly she should be fine."

"A week," Eileen said worriedly.

"Just as a precaution... she broke ribs I believe and that can cause pneumonia plus it takes longer for people, especially children to recover from brain surgery," Meredith explained.

"She will recover right?"

"Cass will be fine," Meredith reassured.

"Can I see her?" Eileen asked.

"She'll be in her room once she is out of recovery," Derek told her. "Now excuse me... I have paperwork." Meredith smiled and followed him but stopped when she saw Izzie at the nurses station.

"Hey Iz," Meredith sighed.

"Hey Mer what's up?" Izzie asked. "Trouble in paradise."

"No it's just.... I don't know," Meredith shrugged.

"Hey beautiful," Alex said as he passed Izzie and kissed her on the cheek. Izzie smacked him playfully. "Sup Grey."

"Are you forgetting I changed my name to Shepherd," Meredith groaned.

"Nope.... but everyone but your husband still calls you Dr. Grey," Alex pointed out.

"All the doctors... patients know me as Dr. Shepherd," Meredith rolled her eyes. She looked at two of her best friends. She couldn't believe how much they both changed. Alex, he was no longer dark and twisty, her was whole and healed just like her. And head over heals for Izzie. Izzie, her hair was finally beginning to grow back, she still wore a wig or scarf most of the time but it was starting to look as if she never had cancer.

"So... heard McDreamy yelled at you in the OR," Cristina smirked passing by.

"I knew it," Izzie said. "Why?"

"What you do to Shepherd?" Alex asked.

"There's just this patient.... Cassandra Scott.... I don't know," Meredith rambled. "Something just seems off. And you know I usually don't get emotionally attached to patients because that's usually Izzie's job but she's 8 years old and had blond curly hair and that's always the kind of hair I imagined me and Derek's children to have you know a combination of my blond and his curly but.... and I am rambling again." Izzie, Cristina, and Alex started laughing. "Shut up."

"I know what it is," Izzie said with a smirk.

"What?" Mer asked hesitantly knowing her best friend's mind.

"You want to have a baby with Derek," Izzie squealed.

"Shut up," Meredith hissed.

"Ew.... then you'd be like.... not cool anymore," Cristina scoffed.

"Not like the Meredith Grey I knew," Alex added.

"Well maybe Meredith _Shepherd _is different," Meredith sighed.

"Aw I knew it! I so have to start knitting," Izzie giggled. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is decided yet Iz.... me and Derek said something about it but I wanted to finish my residency," Meredith shrugged.

"Oh you are so not cool anymore," Cristina scoffed and walked away. Alex continued laughing while Izzie started making plans for baby clothes. Meredith looked at her friends and then felt a hole in her heart where something or someone was missing. Was it George? Was it really a baby? Or was it something else?

------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Meredith was relaxing outside of Cass's room, charting. Eileen was inside and Cass was still asleep. All of a sudden the machines inside the room started blaring and Eileen let out a shriek. Immediately Meredith ran into the room and to her bedside.

"What's wrong with her?" Eileen screamed. Meredith looked down and saw the little girls eyes open and her chest heaving. She was fighting off the intubation tube. She was going into distress from all the stress on her little body.

"It's okay.... she's just fighting the intubation," Meredith reassured her. "Can I get a nurse over here!" With Eileen still freaking out Meredith bent down beside Cass and took her hand and stroked it gently. "Cassandra.... Cass sweetie.... it's me, Meredith, you have to calm down sweetheart, the tube is just something that helps you breath and can be taken out. Can you stop moving for me?" Meredith watched as the little girls head nodded slightly. "Good." Meredith smiled.

Slowly and gently she got the tube out of the little girls mouth with the help was Nurse Olivia.

"Mer.." Cass choked out.

"Mrs. Scott... could you get her some water," Meredith said as she pulled out her stethoscope. "Try not to talk yet honey." She said to the little girl and began taking her vitals. Eileen handed her the water and Meredith helped Cass sit up a little bit a take a drink.

"Mommy," Cass whimpered.

"Oh baby girl," Eileen said. "It's alright, I am here. Your okay now." Her head lifted to Meredith's. "She is okay now... right?"

"Her vitals are strong, she is talking regularly, she pulled through with flying colors," Meredith reassured. "There are still the other injuries to think about though. Remember she had broken several ribs, sprained her wrist, and the lacerations."

"She's okay after brain surgery, she can survive the rest," Eileen said. "My little Cassie is very very strong." Meredith smiled at her as she looked down at the little girl. She didn't know why she was skeptical. Eileen seemed like she really loved Cass. "I am going to call my husband and tell her Cass is fine."

"Would you like me to stay with her?" Meredith questioned.

"You must have other patients... Cass will be fine on her own," Eileen told her quickly.

"Nope... I am free.... I am just a resident who hasn't declared yet, unless I get paged I am free to sit with her a chart," Meredith shrugged.

"Okay... thanks," Eileen said nonchalantly. Meredith watched her leave and sat down next to Cass.

"So miss Cass, what do you wanna do?" Meredith asked.

"It's boring in here," Cass whined.

"Sweetheart you have been awake for only a few minutes," Meredith laughed.

"But there's no TV," Cass told her. "When I was here last time there was a TV."

"You were in the hospital before?" Meredith questioned. Cass nodded.

"I broke my arm and needed to have an operation on it," the little girl said.

"Oh," Meredith murmured.

"Meredith," Cass said.

"Yes sweetie," Meredith answered.

"Where's my hair?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry sweetheart... remember when your brain was hurt?" Meredith explained giving her a sad smile. Cass nodded. "They had to cut your hair off to get to your brain."

"Oh," Cass said sadly and looked down. Meredith saw the tears in her eyes and reacted quickly.

"You know what..." Meredith smiled. "I'm gonna have a present for you once you get your bandage off."

"A present," Cass's eyes lit up. Meredith nodded.

"You like presents don't you," Meredith laughed and Cass nodded enthusiastically. Just like that Mer distracted the little girl from the fact that her hair was gone. Maybe she was ready for this mother thing?

------------------------------------------------------

**Why is this patient so special??? Have you figured it out yet????**

**Do you like it, should I continue? This, like all my stories, will definitely have a happy ending... just not until the end. ;) It will get really angsty I won't lie but there will be a great ending, I will make sure of it!  
**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Very Odd

**Disclaimer: Nope.... I don't own it! I only own Cass and any other character's not in the show that you will learn of later.............. Plus, would I have a disclaimer if I did ha ;)**

**Summary: Meredith isn't quite sure why she can't stay away from eight year old patient Cassandra Noelle Scott. She isn't sure why she is so protective of her either. Maybe it's the fact that when her parents talked, Cass would cringe. Or after she was released from the hospital after "falling" down the stairs and needing brain surgery, Cass was back in a mere two weeks with another broken arm and lacerations...**

------------------------------------------------------

"You went shopping, for a patient," Cristina laughed as Meredith put tissue paper in a bag that held the present for Cass. They were sitting at their lunch table, George's empty seat screaming at them.

"Shut up," Meredith mumbled.

"I think it's sweet," Izzie gushed.

"That's why I love you," Alex said kissing Izzie on the lips. "Always looking up."

"Ugh!" Cristina muttered standing up. "You all are too happy for me." She pointed to Meredith. "You with your cutesy patient and perfect husband and island wedding and McDreamy husband." She pointed at Izzie and Alex. "You two with your remission and perfect wedding and finally getting a honeymoon and frozen eggs." She picked up her tray. "I need blood and guts, I need a trauma, I need to go to the ER."

"That's not the only reason you need a trauma," Izzie called as she turned away.

"You know it," Cristina smirked. Izzie turned to Mer.

"So... what is it with this patient?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah Grey, you never get attached. Your philosophy is that you hate when you like them and they are dying," Alex pointed out.

"Cass is not dying," Meredith muttered.

"She's getting defensive, something is up," Alex laughed.

"I just have a feeling," Meredith told them. "Something is up with Cass."

"I still stick with my gut feeling," Izzie said. "You just want a Mcbaby."

"Don't you have somewhere to be," Meredith muttered, tossing a grape off her tray at her friend.

"Nope," Alex shook her head. "We're off today. Iz has an appointment."

"To check if _it's_ back," Izzie sighed. Meredith smiled and grabbed her hand.

"It's not back Iz," Meredith said. "George isn't taking us from you yet." Alex kissed Iz on the cheek and helped her up.

"Good luck with your patient Mer," Iz called back.

"Thanks," Meredith said. "Good luck with your check-up!" Izzie smiled and walked away, hand in hand with her husband. Meredith picked up her tray and the present and walked to the trashcan before going to her husbands office.

"Hey Mer," Derek smiled as she walked in.

"Her Der," Meredith said coming around his desk to kiss him on the lips. "So what's up."

"Hmm... I have this problem," Derek sighed. "I think I need help Dr. Shepherd."

"And what's this problem?" Mer giggled.

"I am insanely attracted to this woman who just walked into my office... but..." Derek began.

"Your afraid your wife will get jealous?" Meredith asked as she kissed him again.

"Mhmm hmm," Derek groaned and deepened the kiss.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Meredith sighed placing kiss down his neck.

"I was thinking the same thing," Derek muttered.

"Good," Meredith murmured. Just then Derek's pager went off.

"Damnit," he hissed.

"Duty calls Dr. Shepherd," Meredith sighed as she got off of him and Derek straightened his ruffled shirt. "And you might want to take care of that." Derek looked down and groaned.

"You'll just have to later," Derek smirked and Mer rolled her eyes. Then he spotted the present. "What's that?"

"Oh... well.... it's for Cass," Meredith murmured, looking down.

"Meredith," Derek warned.

"Derek, you should have seen her eyes when she realized her hair was gone, I have to cheer her up," Meredith protested.

"Every time I can't find you you are in her room Meredith," Derek told her.

"Their daughter Maeve is fussy, Eileen can't be in there constantly, Cass needs company," Meredith said.

"She's going home in a week... don't get attached," Derek told her. "Be careful."

"I will Derek, just trust me on this," Meredith sighed.

"I trust you," Derek murmured and kissed her forehead before running to answer his page. Meredith picked up the present and went to the pediatric ward. Meredith smiled as she walked through Cass's door.

"Meredith!" Cass exclaimed, eyes lit up. Meredith opened her mouth to speak but her parents who were in the corner holding Maeve spoke up.

"Cassandra Noelle," David growled. "You are to call her Dr. Shepherd."

"It's very rude to call her by her first name, now apologize," Eileen scolded.

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd," Cass murmured, looking down.

"No it's fine," Meredith smiled. "I have most of my younger patients call me Meredith. It makes it easier for them to trust me and remember me."

"As long as it's okay with you," Eileen shrugged. Just then Maeve started wailing and Eileen sighed.

"Cass," David asked. "Is it okay if we go home for a little." Meredith couldn't help but see the disappointment, yet relief in Cass's eyes. Her voice told a different story.

"It's okay," she said, a happy voice.

"Bye Cassie," Eileen said exiting the room.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, bye Maeve," Cass gave each of them a little wave. She turned to Meredith. Meredith smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. Her bandage on her head was finally taken off and Meredith couldn't help but notice the light that went out in her eyes when she noticed she was looking at her head. "My hair is gone."

"Yeah," Meredith sighed. "But it's gonna grow back." Cass nodded. "But for now I have a present for you." Cass's eyes lit up again.

"For me," she smiled. "What is it?" Meredith held out the bag for her.

"Open it and see silly," Meredith laughed. Cass tore the tissue paper out and held up several scarves. "So you can wrap it around your head and cover up our bald head, I wasn't sure what your favorite color was so I got a lot of them." Cass smiled widely.

"Thank you Meredith," she squealed hugging her tightly. Meredith smiled and hugged her back.

"Your welcome sweetheart," Meredith said. "You want me to put one on you?" Cass nodded. "What color?"

"Purple," Cass said holding up a purple scarf.

"Good choice, that's my favorite color," Meredith told her and took the scarf from her.

"Me too," Cass giggled as Meredith wrapped it around her head and tied it in the back.

"There you go Cass," Meredith said.

"How'd you come up with this?" Cass asked.

"My friend Izzie gave me the idea," Mer shrugged.

"How?" Cass asked.

"Well she had cancer and her hair hasn't grown back quite yet so she has been wearing scarves," Meredith shrugged.

"Oh," Cass nodded. "What's she like?"

"She's very bright and bubbly, loves the color pink, and loves to bake," Mer laughed.

"You have a lot of friends here?" Cass asked.

"Yes I do, they are sort of my family. I have five really great best friends," Meredith said, a little reluctant to say five.

"Can you tell me about them?" Cass asked. Meredith smiled.

"Well," Meredith began. "It started when I was an intern, which is kind of like a doctor in training. They were all learning with me...." Mer wasn't sure why she was telling Cass this. For some reason she felt compelled to tell Cass the whole story. Not with the adultery, or ex-wife, or even anything about her McDreamy. Just about her friends and her life in the hospital. Cass was very interested.

"Okay," Mer said finally finishing. "That's it. Now enough about me... how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Cass muttered. Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"You sure, do you have a fever, any nausea," Meredith questioned.

"Nope," Cass murmured.

"Cass, you have to tell me, I am your doctor," Meredith said.

"I don't feel that good," she admitted. Meredith checked her chart and looked at her temperature.

"101.1 fever spiked in the middle of the night," Mer read. "Looks like it's just a side effect from the surgery. Cass why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping it would get worse," Cass admitted quietly. Mer's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked.

"I like it in the hospital," Cass said. "I don't want to leave." That was odd, very odd.

------------------------------------------------------

**Still don't have a clue? You will in a few chapters. I love it how hard all of you are thinking just, your thinking too hard haha! It's not as complicated as you think. Meredith only has a hunch, that's all.**

**This, like all my stories, will definitely have a happy ending... just not until the end. ;) It will get really angsty I won't lie but there will be a great ending, I will make sure of it!  
**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Disclaimer: Nope.... I don't own it! I only own Cass and any other character's not in the show that you will learn of later.............. Plus, would I have a disclaimer if I did ha ;)**

**Summary: Meredith isn't quite sure why she can't stay away from eight year old patient Cassandra Noelle Scott. She isn't sure why she is so protective of her either. Maybe it's the fact that when her parents talked, Cass would cringe. Or after she was released from the hospital after "falling" down the stairs and needing brain surgery, Cass was back in a mere two weeks with another broken arm and lacerations...**

------------------------------------------------------

_"I like it in the hospital," Cass said. "I don't want to leave."_

"But Cass," Meredith said immediately. "Don't you want to go home with your family. Your mom, you dad, and your baby sister?"

"I do," Cass said quietly. "But..... but.... but.... I'll never see you again."

"Cass," Meredith sighed. "I'm a doctor, I work here. Little girls who are now healthy shouldn't be here."

"I know," Cass whispered.

"Are you not telling me something Cass," Meredith looked at her skeptically.

"No," she said immediately. "I just... I.... I don't have many friends, and... the only people I ever see outside of school is my parents since I have no more family. And I just.... I liked seeing someone else."

"Cass.... your a bright girl, just open yourself up to others and they will be your friend," Meredith smiled but watched Cass's guarded expression.

"Yeah I guess, but I will miss you," Cass admitted.

"Well.... let's just say that we hope we'll never see each other again," Meredith explained. Cass looked confused. "That will mean you never fall down the stairs again."

"Yeah... I guess," the little eight year old said while looking down.

"Now let's talk about this fever, it's just an affect of the surgery and it will probably land you a few more days at the hospital," Meredith told her. Cass tried hard not to look excited. "I will have to speak with the other doctor Shepherd and your parents."

"Okay," Cass nodded.

"If anything else like this happens you will tell me right," Meredith narrowed her eyes at her.

"Right," Cass smiled.

"Okay, now get some rest Cass, I will check on you later okay," Meredith smiled.

"Okay.... bye Meredith!" Cass waved.

"Bye Cass," Meredith laughed and left the room. She saw Derek outside. He was frowning at her and shaking his head.

"Don't get attached Meredith," he warned yet again. Meredith replied with the same thing she has since Cass arrived at the hospital.

"She's only eight Der."

------------------------------------------------------

_One week later..._

"Thanks Joe," Meredith smiled as he handed her her order in a paper bag.

"See you around Meredith," Joe said back as she left the bar. She walked back across the street towards the hospital and went in.

"Hey Grey," Mark called when he spotted her.

"Shepherd," Meredith corrected but Mark ignored her.

"Is that for me," he smirked. "I you shouldn't have." Meredith smacked him on the arm.

"It is not for you idiot," she hissed.

"Then who is it for?" Mark asked.

"You'll tell Derek so I am not telling you," Mer pointed out.

"Oh.... it for the patient.... Casey or whatever," Mark shrugged.

"It's Cass," Mer hissed. "And if you do tell him.... I'll just have to tell my sister about the ring that has been hiding out in your back pocket since like... forever." Mark turned white.

"How does Derek put up with you," Mark shook his head. Mer smirked.

"It must be something about Grey girls," she said and Mark frowned.

"Go ahead and be all cutesy with the patient," Mark waved her off. Mer glared at him. "Hey... you may be married to my best friend but I am not afraid of you and am still the boss of you." Meredith shook her head and got on the elevator.

"Bye Mark," she smiled.

"Bye Big Grey," he called. Meredith rolled her eyes as she went up to the neuro floor. Meredith walked towards Cass's room. She was alone, like usual. Her mom had to take care of Maeve and her father was at work.

"Meredith!" she exclaimed when she saw her come into view.

"Hi Cass," Meredith smiled. She watched as Cass looked disgustedly at the tray of food that sat in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"This for is yucky," she frowned. "I am not hungry anymore." She pushed the tray away and Meredith smiled.

"Oh," she smirked. "So that means you don't want this cheeseburger and fries that I got for you." Cass's eyes lit up.

"Well..." Cass said sweetly. "I am a little hungry." Meredith put the bag on her tray.

"Good," Mer laughed. "Because I got two and I didn't want to eat alone."

"Thank you," Cass smiled.

"Your welcome sweetie," Mer smiled. She grabbed a pile of charts she brought in and started writing. Cass looked up.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Just patient charts," Meredith shrugged looking up.

"Is it fun?" Cass asked.

"No, not really," Mer admitted.

"Then why do you do it?" Cass questioned. Mer smiled.

"It's my job Cass, if I don't do it, I would get fired," Mer explained.

"Oh...." Cass said. "Do you like being a surgeon?"

"Yes... I like to help save lives, why are you so questioning today?"

"No reason," Cass shrugged. "It's just... how did you know you want to become a surgeon?"

"I wanted to make my mother proud," Mer said.

"Oh," Cass whispered.

"What?" Meredith questioned.

"Nothing.... it's just.... that's why I play soccer, I want to make my parents proud." Mer opened her mouth to say something but her pager went off. She looked down.

"Sh- Crap," Meredith covered. Cass giggled. "Sorry Cass, I have to run. I will be back later." Meredith ran down to the pit where she only found her idiot interns screwing up yet again. After helping them and scolding them, she returned to Cass's room. She was shocked to see Derek in there, along with Eileen and David holding Maeve.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd," Derek greeted her with narrowed eyes when she walked in. "So nice of you to join us."

"Hello Dr. Shepherd, David, Eileen, Cass," Meredith nodded professionally.

"We were just about to discuss Cass's recovery," Derek said.

"Is my Cassie alright now?" Eileen asked. David just stared at Derek.

"Cass has made an amazing recovery. The only side effect that seemed to show was the fever which is now gone. Her incision is healing nicely and her hair should begin growing back shortly," Derek explained.

"Good, so she will stop wearing that stupid scarf," David scoffed. Meredith frowned and Cass flinched at his harsh tone.

"When can she come home?" Eileen asked.

"Very shortly, within the next few days," Derek told them. "I would like to do a follow-up CT scan but I see no reason why she will not be out of here by this Friday." Today was Wednesday.

"Is there any.... precautions we should take?" Eileen asked with a side glance to Cass and David. "What will her recovery be like?"

"Cass should rest up, take it easy for the next few weeks," Derek explained. "No sports for at least a month, no rough play, and if there is any specific loss in motor skill, speech, or a spike in fever take her to the doctor or back here immediately. I would be happy to check it out."

"Okay," David said. "Thank you so much Dr. Shepherd." He nudged Cass. "Cassandra, what do you say." Meredith just remembered Cass was in there. She was surprisingly quiet. A rare occasion Mer has learned in the past week.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd, thank you Mer- Dr. Shepherd," Cass said quietly.

"Your welcome Cass, be careful on the stairs from now on. I will have someone bring her down for CT soon." Derek warned and watched as she picked up the burger and began eating again. "Dr. Shepherd could I see you outside." Meredith sighed and dismissed herself.

"Yes Dr. Shepherd," Meredith said.

"I warned you not to get too attached," Derek said sternly.

"But Der I..." Mer protested.

"Meredith, don't think for one second I didn't recognize the burgers from Joe's. That I know very well the eight year old girl in there did not get up out of bed, leave the hospital, and order a burger in a bar without any money," Derek spat.

"I'm sorry Derek," Meredith said.

"You should be," Derek sighed. "Your off the case, or what's left of it. I will have someone else take her down to CT.... you can go." Meredith looked down and walked away, but not before looking in on Cass who was laying in her bed, staring forward, silently.

------------------------------------------------------

**Cass is going home. And since a lot of you have guessed it so if may not be a total surprise, but the end of the next chapter reveals the reason Mer was very suspicious. Once Cass is out of the hospital, you will see more of Mer's friends and a lot of Cass's home life....  
**

**This, like all my stories, will definitely have a happy ending... just not until the end. ;) It will get really angsty I won't lie but there will be a great ending, I will make sure of it! One of my other stories has the same kind of theme to it... you know, the bad thing that happens and stuff....  
**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Again

**Disclaimer: Nope.... I don't own it! I only own Cass and any other character's not in the show that you will learn of later.............. Plus, would I have a disclaimer if I did ha ;)**

**Summary: Meredith isn't quite sure why she can't stay away from eight year old patient Cassandra Noelle Scott. She isn't sure why she is so protective of her either. Maybe it's the fact that when her parents talked, Cass would cringe. Or after she was released from the hospital after "falling" down the stairs and needing brain surgery, Cass was back in a mere two weeks with another broken arm and lacerations...**

**This chapter will feature both Meredith and Cass's point of view :)**

------------------------------------------------------

Meredith stood outside of Cass's room as her parent's were packing up her things. Cass was sitting there with street clothes on, and her purple scarf wrapped around her head. Eileen was cooing over Maeve and David was just shoving everything in, not caring. Derek came up from behind her.

"Am I allowed to say goodbye," Meredith muttered.

"Yes Mer," Derek sighed.

"Whatever," Meredith said and pushed her way in the door.

"Meredith!" Cass exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Hush Cassandra," David hissed. Cass looked down. "There are people who are still sick in this hospital."

"So I heard your going home," Meredith smiled.

"Yeah," Cass sighed.

"You don't sound excited," Meredith prompted.

"I can't play soccer," Cass said.

"Don't worry about that Cassie," Eileen said trying to pack some of Cass's things, still holding a fussing Maeve. "Everything will be back to normal soon."

"Yeah, everything," David emphasized and Cass flinched.

"Here Mrs. Scott," Meredith said. "Let me hold Maeve for you."

"I don't know, she usually doesn't like strangers," Eileen fretted as she started whimpering.

"Let me try, it will be good practice," Meredith smiled and held out her arms for the baby.

"Your expecting?" David asked gruffly.

"No, but I hope to be soon," Mer told them. Cass sighed again.

"That's wonderful," Eileen said. "Here you go." She handed the little baby to Mer. Meredith smiled as Maeve stopped whimpering and stared up at her, her blue eyes wide. The little girl had strawberry blond hair that framed her face and Mer saw dimples as she started giggling.

"She's a beautiful baby," Mer praised.

"She's our little angel," David said, but he didn't seem excited.

"Hey Maeve," Meredith cooed at the baby and sat down next to Cass who smiled. "I love that name by the way."

"It was Eileen's idea, she was embracing her Irish name or whatever," David muttered.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Cass asked.

"I'm sorry I don't..." Mer began but David cut her off.

"You don't want to see her again, that would mean _you_ hurt yourself again," David said harshly.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen," Eileen said softly. "That means we will have to be extra careful on the stairs from now on." She shared a glance with David which Mer barely caught because she was still smiling down at the baby.

"Okay, all set," David said picking up the suitcase. A nurse came into the room with a wheelchair.

"Bye Maeve," Meredith smiled and handed the little girl back to her mother. Before Cass got into the wheelchair, Meredith approached her and hugged her tightly. "Be careful sweetheart."

"I will," Cass nodded and hugged her back.

"Bye," Meredith said breaking apart.

"Bye Meredith," Cass waved as she sat in the chair.

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd," Eileen said to her, and David grunted an agreement.

"Bye," Meredith said to them and watched as they wheeled Cass down the hallway. She looked back and waved, Meredith waving back.

"Mer," Derek said from behind her, she turned around.

"I guess I became attached," Mer sighed. "I'm sorry." Derek smiled at her and took her in his embrace.

"That's why I love you, and your forgiven," Derek murmured in her hair. "I saw you holding Maeve."

"Der," she whispered. "I want a baby."

"Me too," Derek breathed.

"A little boy who looks just like you," Meredith leaned into his chest.

"Or a little girl who looks just like you," Derek agreed.

------------------------------------------------------

"Someone is happy," Izzie smiled as they sat down at lunch. Mer smiled.

"Grey... happy.... that's a first," Alex joked.

"Shepherd, Alex," Meredith growled playfully.

"A post-it note wedding does not mean you are married," Izzie scoffed.

"We went to city hall," Meredith pointed out.

"And you have yet to meet anyone in McDreamy's family other than his mother and McBitchy," Cristina teased.

"Shut up," Meredith hissed.

"But you seem like... really happy... didn't your 'special' patient go home today," Cristina said. "It's very... um... gross."

"Me and Der were talking... and we are going to start.... you know... trying.... for a..." Mer didn't finish before Izzie squealed.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Mer, this is awesome!"

"Congrats Grey... I guess," Alex shrugged.

"Ew.... Mommy goo," Cristina scoffed. "I'm getting out of here." She picked up her tray and walked towards Owen, but back tracked when she saw Derek there as well and threw her lunch out.

"I will have to start knitting.... neutral of course and..." Izzie gushed.

"Calm down Iz," Mer laughed. "I am not even pregnant yet."

"But you will be soon," Izzie squealed.

"Hopefully," Mer smiled, looking up as Derek laughed along at his lunch table with Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Owen.

"Hopefully what?" Lexie asked sitting down with them. Izzie explained while Meredith and Derek locked eyes across the room. Derek smiled and winked, while Mer giggled. The news or pending news made Mer completely forget about Cass, the weird looks, or the fact she was here at all.

------------------------------------------------------

"Here you are Cassie, home again," Cass heard her mother say from the front of the car, but ignored her. "Cassie?"

"CASSANDRA!" David snapped. Cass jumped.

"David," Eileen sighed.

"Sorry," Cass muttered.

"You should be," David growled.

"Come on Cassie," Eileen said, and helped her out. David grabbed the suitcase and Eileen left Cass to walk to the door herself while she got Maeve. As soon as they walked in Maeve started wailing.

"Of course.... she's crying... AGAIN!" David yelled. "Eileen shut her up."

"David, she's a baby," Eileen said, bouncing Maeve up and down.

"Then what's her excuse?" David asked, nodding towards Cass who was walking in the door. Her face fell.

"David... not yet, she just got home," Eileen warned.

"She's lucky," he muttered.

"They're your little girls David," Eileen reminded him.

"Who were supposed to be boys," David growled. Cass sat on the couch and listened to them fight. She heard it before. He never wanted a girl, he always wanted a boy to continue his line of work in his office. Someone to take over the buisness. Cass was supposed to be a boy. In her mother's womb she was Carson Nicholas, her father's dream boy. The day she was born, David refused to touch her, but eventually he warmed up to her and after a week of being unnamed, he helped name her Cassandra Noelle.

"Why are you just sitting there!" he screamed at her and Cass flinched.

"David stop," Eileen hissed at him. He stormed over to her and grabbed the scarf harshly.

"Go to your room and stay there," he commanded. "Take your suitcase and don't put on another one of these pieces of shit again." He threw it in her face.

"Cassie... I think it's for the best," Eileen told her gently.

"Yes Mommy, yes Daddy," Cass nodded and obeyed. Like she always did. Like she always will. Boy did she miss Meredith and the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------

**You have a bigger understanding, are you figuring out if your guess is right or now? Hope so :) And Meredith and Derek wanting a baby... well... it may not work out exactly as you think, but thats not for a while!**

**This, like all my stories, will definitely have a happy ending... just not until the end. ;) It will get really angsty I won't lie but there will be a great ending, I will make sure of it! One of my other stories has the same kind of theme to it... you know, the bad thing that happens and stuff....**

**A/N: I am getting writers block and this chapter was hard to write.... most of you probably know what's coming up because you guessed it alreaady but... could you give me a few ideas for the next few chapters if you have them... thanks :)**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Savior

**Disclaimer: Nope... I don't own it! I only own Cass and any other characters not in the show... Plus, would I have a disclaimer if I did own it ha ;)**

**This chapter is rated M because of the abusive and violent content! Don't like... don't read...**

**No, this is not another Author's Note, NO you are NOT dreaming…. YES! This is an update of Running Into Love… after months of waiting, false hopes, etc, I am finally done Into Focus, it is almost summer, and I am no longer extremely distracted from Facebook. I am 100% (for safety reasons let's say 95%) committed to :) That means from now on… starting now… if I can and keep ideas flowing for all my fics (which thanks to many of you like McGoddess, NewYorkFashionStar, MerxDerX4ever for keeping me in the Grey's mood by PMing me and chatting or iSeriouslylovegreys for ideas with other fics and anyone else I forget) the new order will be…**

**Running Into Love, Let Me Find You, If Only I Knew, Love Can Never Be Forgotten, and then Dreaming until one or more of them are completed, and then when I only have a few more fics left… well, then I will write more fics ) **

**So… I am sooooo rambling because I am so excited that I am started this fic again because it's been literally KILLING me that I had to put it on hold because I did lose some interest… I better stop now lol!**

**Special thanks to ****Rogersgirl224, dempeo4ever, McHobbit, Cheeky-Chops, and others, I apologize if I forgot to mention, for helping me with ideas! **

**Here is the new chapter. ENJOY! This chapter is probably mostly Cass since you only really saw her with Meredith in the hospital except the end of last chapter**

* * *

"CASSANDRA!" Cass heard her father snap. "IF YOU THINK ME OR YOUR MOTHER ARE DRIVING YOU TO SCHOOL ON THE FIRST DAY BACK YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!"

"Sorry daddy," Cass called down the stairs shakily. "I'll be down in a second."

"David she is not late yet," Cass heard her mother sigh.

"No but…" he began but was cut off from a wail coming from Maeve. "Damnit shut her up Eileen."

"If you weren't yelling," Eileen reasoned.

"It's Cass's fault," he snapped again.

"I know it's Cassie's fault but…" That's when she tuned them out. When she realized that her mom was only treating her well was because she had surgery. That she was slowly going back to agreeing that everything that ever happened to her was her fault.

Cass walked over to the mirror and sighed. She had to go to school like this. She had to face her teachers, her classmates, like this. A bald head. Her father would not allow her to wear any of the scarves Meredith had given her. She had hid them around the house, hoping he would not find any. Two of them were in her room, and those were the only ones left.

Yesterday, when David had gone to work, Cass thought she could get away with wearing one, she was sadly mistaken. Her mother had seen it and told her to take it off. She said she didn't want David angry, so Cass complied in hopes that he would be in a good mood when he got home and keep him in one.

Unfortunately, Cass chose wrong by hiding it near Maeve's playpen which ultimately led her baby sister to uncover it right before dinner. Not only did Cass get sent to bed without dinner, but she added another bruise to the collection of them throughout her body. The ones that were created from her 'fall' were finally fading and turning yellow, but she had enough new ones on her stomach to cause her much discomfort; as well as the few on her arm from when he had grabbed her when she attempted to run away.

Cass knew she did not want to come into school bald, she already had no friends, other than her best friend Lauren Quinn who had no other friends other than Cass. And it was bad enough that the dress she was wearing was the same one she wore every Monday, and it clearly showed the large bruise on her forearm. So Cass hid one of her scarves in her shirt so she didn't have to go through the day without hair.

"CASSANDRA!" she heard David scream.

"I'm coming daddy," Cass sighed, grabbed her backpack, and ran down the stairs. She then heard Maeve begin crying again.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS?" David hissed. Cass looked down.

"Not to," she murmured.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"Not to," Cass sighed. "I'm sorry daddy; I forgot… it won't happen again!"

"You said that last time and then look what you made me do," he yelled, pointing to her head. Cass closed her eyes and shivered. Briefly remembering that day.

"_What did I say?" David screamed. "Chestnut brown!" He slammed his coffee cup down on the table loudly making Maeve cry. "This is not chestnut brown, this is light brown."_

"_I'm sorry daddy," Cass whimpered. "I'll get you more."_

"_I don't want more," he snapped. "Fix this one!"_

"_I need to make more for you Daddy," Cass sighed. _

"_I better have more coffee in this cup in one minute or you will need to learn this lesson, YET AGAIN!" he screamed. Cass flinched and ran into the kitchen and put another pot on the coffee cup. She looked over to her mother._

"_Cassie… you know better, he likes his coffee chestnut brown, if he needs to teach you, you deserve it," Eileen shook her head. "But remember you need to clean up." Cass heard the coffee pot beep so she ran over to it as fast as she could and grabbed it. With shaky hands Cass walked towards her father's seat at the kitchen table. She attempted to pour it but the coffee pot was too heavy for her trembling body so it flew all over, some on her father's shirt. Cass gasped._

"_YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" David screamed._

"_I'm sorry," Cass wailed._

"_Oh Cassie," Eileen murmured. "What have you done?"_

"_Now you're gonna get it," he screamed at her and threw the coffee cup towards her. Cass ducked and flinched again when she heard it shatter behind her. David grabbed her shoulders and punched her stomach._

"_Clean this up," he hissed and threw her against the cabinet and Cass let out a scream. "Shut up." Cass tried to stop crying but she couldn't. "I said shut up!" Terrified Cass ducked under the table and began running towards the stairs. "Get back here!"_

_Cass let out a sob and began running up the stairs._

"_I said get back here," he screamed._

"_David," Eileen hissed as Maeve wailed._

"_Shut her up, I need to kick this girl's ass," he told her and ran after Cass. He caught her at the top of the stairs and slapped her across the face._

"_Daddy," she whimpered. "I'm sorry."_

"_You… you," he screamed and slapped her again and kicked her in the stomach._

"_Daddy!" she wailed._

"_Shut up," he said one final time and pushed her. The last thing Cass remembers was flying through the air._

"I promise daddy… I won't let it happen again, I don't want surgery again daddy, I'll be careful," she said.

"You better," he muttered. "Coffee… chestnut brown."

"Yes daddy," she nodded and walked towards the kitchen. She kissed Maeve on the cheek on the way in, her poor little sister was so innocent, but by the time she turned two, like Cass had, she wouldn't be so innocent anymore and Cass would fight to protect her.

Carefully Cass poured the coffee and creamer in David's cup and handed it to him.

"Good," he nodded. "Now go."

"Daddy I need to make my lunch," she whispered.

"Then make it," he said and stood up to stand over her. Cass nodded and grabbed the bread. She began squirming from the pressure. She felt his eyes on her.

"What the hell is this," he snapped and reached under her shirt, pulling out the scarf. "What did I say about these?"

"Never to see them again," Cass whimpered.

"I SEE IT!" he screamed.

"David…" Eileen sighed. "Teach her tonight, she needs to go to school." David muttered something under his breath and threw the scarf back into her face.

"Get out of my sight," he growled and sat down. Cass looked at her mother and then her lunch.

"You tried to trick us, you don't deserve lunch… go wait for the bus Cassie," Eileen told her.

"Okay Mommy," Cass nodded and grabbed her backpack and left.

* * *

Cass sunk down further in her seat as she heard the kids around giggle and point at her head. Because David had found her scarf, Cass was forced to go to school with a bald head. Tears pricked at her eyes as she caught the eyes of her best friend Lauren.

'It'll be okay,' She mouthed.

'No it won't,' Cass mouthed back.

'Grow back,' Lauren mouthed again. Cass nodded. 'Be fine.' Cass sighed. That was not what she was talking about. Cass always wanted to tell someone what her parents did to her, her father beating her, her mother letting him, but Cass was too afraid of them.

She thought that if she told, they'd lie their way out and she would get beaten, maybe even killed when she got home. Then who would protect Maeve from them.

"Do you know what the answer is Cass?" the teacher asked.

"Huh," she murmured.

"3 times 7, what is the answer?" her teacher, Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I…" Cass murmured. She had no clue, she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about the beating she was getting when she got home, and how much she was dreading it, how much she wanted to stop it. That's when she remembered Meredith, and the male Dr. Shepherd. What they said.

_"Cass should rest up, take it easy for the next few weeks," Derek explained. "No sports for at least a month, no rough play, and if there is any specific loss in motor skill, speech, or a spike in fever take her to the doctor or back here immediately. I would be happy to check it out."_

"_If you spike a fever, if you feel nauseous, if you have a headache, tell someone Cass… it could be serious, go to the nurse if you're in school and have her call 911 or something, you need to come back here," Meredith told her._

"Cassandra?" she asked again.

"I… hink… hree… imes… eveh… es… bah so…" Cass babbled.

"Cass… what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I… I ah jah sah cah," Cass choked out.

"Cassandra," Mrs. Andrews gasped and ran towards her. "Honey… what's wrong? Why can't' you speak?"

"Meh bah-rain," Cass said.

"Your brain?" she asked. Cass nodded. "Oh my…" She turned to the girl next to her. "Amber, go get the nurse and tell her to call 911." Cass closed her eyes and concentrated on her throat and stomach. In the hospital, before her fever, Cass was able to make herself throw up which was one of the reasons it took two weeks for her to be released. At that moment, Cass emptied the small contents of her stomach.

"Ew!" someone shrieked. A few tears ran down Cass's face.

"Shh it's gonna be alright," Mrs. Andrews soothed. "Billy go get a janitor." He nodded and left. "Does your head hurt?" Cass nodded again. "It's gonna be okay." Cass wasn't really sure what happened after that. The next thing she remembered was her parents running towards her, after she was moved outside.

"Cassie!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Muh-mah," Cass attempted to say Mommy.

"What's wrong with her?" Eileen wailed.

"Could it… could it be a complication," David said and Cass swore he sounded sincere. But that was only because it wasn't just them.

"Will she need more surgery," Eileen whimpered.

"Let's wait for the paramedics," Mrs. Andrews said calmly. They did and Cass wasn't sure how long it took for them to get to the hospital. Seattle Grace Hospital. It was the first time that Cass felt safe in the past week, the past week since she left Meredith and the hospital.

"Page both Dr. Shepherd's," a paramedic said as they wheeled Cass away from Eileen and David.

"Cassie!" Eileen screamed. Cass felt no need to turn around and seek comfort from her, Meredith was coming. She watched as they hooked machines up to her and shuffled around her. Cass didn't care, she wasn't even scared.

"Cass!" Cass heard Meredith exclaim as she ran down the hall towards her. She had to fight hard not to smile; Meredith was coming to save her.

* * *

**So was it worth the wait? Probably not but now I can update more regularly than I would have… and the break gave me great ideas for this story thanks to most of my loyal readers who gave me ideas. Thanks again, especially Rogersgirl224 for the idea of Cass faking symptoms (if you didn't get it she was faking them)…**

**I could always use more ideas so feel free to give me any ideas that you have :) Thanks!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Faking

**Disclaimer: Nope... I don't own it! I only own Cass, Maeve, Eileen, and David... Plus, would I have a disclaimer if I did own it ha ;)**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, my friend got my hooked on the TV show NCIS and I watched season 3 through 7 (because that is when Ziva is there) in 3 weeks haha! Well, now I am done and also hooked on NCIS fanfics but... anyway, what I am trying to say is I will not take this long of a break again! Especially since I will try and keep all chapters for all of my stories under 3,000 words from now on... but I did say try... it may not happen... Except with this fic which usually is under 3,000 words**

**Last chapter ended with Cass faking symptoms… but can she keep it up long enough for Meredith to catch on? No abuse in this chapter… implied but nothing actually happens… Like I said before, don't like, don't read, don't comment…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Cass!" Cass heard Meredith exclaim as she ran down the hall towards her. She had to fight hard not to smile; Meredith was coming to save her._

"Meh-edith," Cass called out. Hoping it didn't sound too fake.

"Don't speak Cass," she said, putting her hand on the young girl's shoulders. "Sit back… Dr. Shepherd will be here in a moment to examine you. Can you try and tell me what happened?" Cass opened her mouth but before she could speak the doors to the trauma room burst open.

"Cassie!" Eileen cried.

"Mrs. Scott, you must stay in the waiting room," Meredith told her.

"She is having trouble talking, had a headache, and threw up all at once, something happened," Eileen exclaimed.

"Is this true Cass, all at once?" Meredith said worriedly. Cass nodded.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Mrs. Scott… I must ask you to leave now," Meredith said as a nurse led her out, kicking and screaming. "Cass… are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Scared."

"Don't be scared Cass," Meredith reassured. "This is just a complication… it's been weeks since your surgery and you do not have a fever. It is not as bad as it seems."

"Okay Meredith," Cass whispered. Mer smiled at the young girl, holding her trembling hand gently.

"See… you can already speak better," Mer reassured her. Inwardly Cass cursed herself.

"I guess," she whispered.

"Hello Cass," Derek said, entering the exam room. Meredith smiled as he flashed his patient reassuring McDreamy smile. "So I heard we had a little trouble." Cass nodded. "You look nervous, there is nothing to be worried about." Cass gave him a small smile as he pulled out the small light in his pocket and flashed it in her eyes. "Pupil's reactive. Not dilated or anything."

"That's good," Cass murmured.

"That's very good," Derek nodded. He turned to Meredith. "It is probably just scar tissue but to be sure, let's get her to CT." Meredith nodded. "You remember that Cass? From last time."

"I do Dr. Shepherd," Cass said.

"Good… Dr. Shepherd is going to take you down and we'll see what the results are, if they're good, you'll get to go home, but we may keep you overnight for observation just in case," Derek said.

"Okay," Cass smiled, really hoping that that was the case.

"I'll be back to see the results, I'll tell CT you are coming up," Derek said to Meredith and left the room.

"Dr. Shepherd is Cassie gonna be alright," both Meredith and Cass her Eileen cry as the door shut behind him.

"Seems you gave your mother quite a scare," Meredith said. "But no worries, like Dr. Shepherd said, it's probably just scar tissue from your surgery. Your complications could very well be from that and that only."

"If it's from that, do I have to stay overnight?" Cass asked.

"Not necessarily," Meredith said as she prepared Cass for transport.

"Well, what would?" Cass questioned. "Just curious." Meredith thought she heard some desperation in her voice but dismissed it.

"If there is any indication that your impairment was caused by a form of trauma," Meredith said. "Do you remember anything-?"

"Oh okay," Cass interrupted her. She let out a sigh. There was no trauma that she could explain without letting the secret out. The secret most would not believe. That's at least what Cass thought.

* * *

Meredith rubbed her stomach as she waited for Cass's films to come up. Seeing her again was quite a shock but also reminded her of the two weeks of trying her and Derek have been doing. She went off of the pill the day Cass had left. Since then, she and Derek have been going at it like rabbits, as Cristina has said. There wasn't a day that went by that they weren't in an on call room at least twice a day; and at night, if they were both home, they made it number 3.

They were anxious. And the way that they were going, Meredith wouldn't be surprised if she had a baby in her stomach at the moment.

Meredith was pulled out of her thought when the results popped up. She looked at them intently and immediately her brow furrowed.

It was clear.

There was absolutely nothing to indicate anything triggered these complications that arose so quickly in Cass. No scar tissue. No bleeding. Nothing.

Meredith began rotating the image every way possible, it was perfect. Every neurosurgeon's dream of a post op scan. Immediately she paged Derek who sent a nurse to tell her that he was pulled into an emergency surgery and to admit Cass into a room; even though Meredith thought it was unnecessary. But it also gave her the chance to talk with Cass while her parents filled out paperwork.

"So how is school? You started again right?" Meredith asked. "That's where this happened."

"It's okay I guess… my teacher was really worried about me," she shrugged.

"Especially after what happened," Meredith said.

"Yeah," Cassandra murmured.

"About that," Meredith began and Cass stiffened. Mer barely caught it but it kept her asking. "We found nothing… indicating any trauma, any scaring. Nothing that should have triggered your speech impairment. Your headache. Anything that happened."

"Well maybe you missed something," Cass suggested, not meeting Meredith's eyes. Meredith sat on the bed next to the young girl and grabbed both of her arms after tilting her head up to look at her. When she met her blue eyes Mer continued.

"Were you faking Cass?" Meredith asked quietly. "Did you fake all of those symptoms just to get back here in the hospital?"

* * *

**So how will Cass react to her question? Will she tell the truth, or will she find another explanation? Keep reading to find out! And I will tell you this story is far from over so it will not be quickly resolved but well… you'll see.**

**I could always use more ideas so feel free to give me any ideas that you have :) Thanks!**

**A/N: Let Me Find You next… **

**Also, I was wondering if you could all vote on my poll on my profile. It's for my next fic (it's NCIS and I will write it after I finished LCNBF and IOIK), and if you watch NCIS you will know why it's an Israeli character, but even if you don't I would like you to vote on it anyway. Thanks!**

**Come on, click that button right there, you can do it :D**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass, Maeve, Eileen, David, and any other OC's I make up… nothing more :(**

**IMPORTANT: I changed my penname from merder4ever33 to LyssLovesTiva33, so this is still me, still written by the same person, just under a different name.**

**So this chapter continues right after the last one… again, it has mentions of abuse in a flashback of Cass's so if you do not like, do not read… ENJOY this chapter! (: This is mostly a filler chapter… this story does not actually have too much action (other than the scenes that hurt me to write) until it really develops and at that point, most of you WILL like this fic because it involves… well… you'll just have to wait…**

* * *

_"Were you faking Cass?" Meredith asked quietly. "Did you fake all of those symptoms just to get back here in the hospital?"_

"Why… why would you say that?" Cass asked.

"Because… because everything about… it's strange Cass, no indication that anything should have triggered all of those symptoms," Mer sighed. "Yet you had them."

"It must be one of those things that just… happens," Cass shrugged, yet again reminded her of one of the first time David became abusive.

_Two year old Cass sat in the center of the floor in the living room. Her mother was in the kitchen making dinner while David sat in his office. A Barbie sat in her left hand, a Ken in her left._

"_En," young Cass giggled. "Marry Babie. Kiss!" She put the two dolls mouth's together. "MWAH!" She took them apart. "MOMMY!"_

"_Yes baby," Eileen called. _

"_Babie and En married like you and Daddy," Cass told her, giving her a huge grin. Just then David came storming in._

"_Cassandra," he snapped. "I am on a very important business call. You must be quiet."_

"_Shh," Cass nodded, holding her finger to her lips. She smiled up at her father but whimpered as he did not acknowledge her at all._

"_It's okay Cassie," Eileen reassured her daughter. "Daddy is just busy."_

"_Tay," Cass sighed and began brushing her Barbie's hair. Just then she came to a knot._

"_MOMMY!" she screamed, clearly distressed._

"_EILEEN!" David called._

"_Cass honey you need to quiet down, if you need me you need to come and get me," Eileen told her, bending down to her. "Understand."_

"_Yeah Mommy," she smiled. "Help pwease." Eileen kissed her daughter's head gently and took the Barbie out of her hand, brushing the knot out with careful precision. _

"_There you go honey, now remember, quiet," Eileen said._

"_Shh," Cass nodded. "Tank ou." She reached into her bin of Barbie's and pulled out a new outfit for the one she was holding. Cass attempted to get the button undone but struggled. "MOM-" she broke off, remembering her father's angry voice and her mother's reminder. _

_Quickly Cass got to her feet and ran towards her mother. On the way, Cass tripped over the bin of Barbie things, sending her flying towards the glass table. The force of her tumble knocked the table down and sent it shattering towards the hardwood._

"_MOMMY!" Cass screeched, sobbing, holding her hands out for her mother. Eileen came running over, but David was faster._

"_WHAT DID I SAY!" he boomed._

"_David," Eileen hissed._

"_Accident," Cass whimpered._

"_I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET," he yelled and reached out to slap his daughter in the face. Cass let out a high pitched scream, shaking the house. "SHUT UP!" He grabbed her and slammed her down forcefully on the couch._

"_David," Eileen whispered, shocked._

"_Now you two listen up," he growled. "From now on, you fail to listen to me… you get punished… got it." He got into the young girls shaking form. "Next time it won't just be your face… GOT IT!" Cass nodded fearfully and bit back a sob. Eileen reached out and cradled her daughter close. Cass sobbed into her mother's arms._

"_That goes the same for you," David said in a low voice as he passed her. Both of the girls shook with fear. At that time Eileen used to defend her. But Cass figured that she got tired of it, knowing they never would win. So instead of running away, Eileen gave in, allowing David to do whatever. At that time Cass was three. By the time Cass was four Eileen commented on everything, telling Cass she did something wrong every time she got a beating. By age five, Eileen joined in every once in a while._

"Cass?" Meredith said, looking at the young girl who seemed in a daze. Cass sighed, she wished she could tell her. But then she remembered, she couldn't.

"_Mommy," Cass asked, David was away on a business trip. She was six. "Why am I so bad?"_

"_Because you don't listen to your father Cassie," Eileen told her, putting away the dishes from their dinner. Cass was wiping off the table using her step stool._

"_But why do I get hurt?" she asked again._

"_You know why Cassie," Eileen said coolly._

"_But I want it to stop… can't I go to someone to make it stop?" Cass asked. She was shocked when she mother turned on her, almost knocking her off the stool._

"_You want to leave us then! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?" she snapped. _

"_Nuh… No," Cass stuttered._

"_If you ever tell anyone our little secret… you'll be taken away forever!" Eileen yelled. "To people who don't love you as much as we do!" They loved her? "And it's not like they will believe you anyway… how old are you?"_

"_Six," she whispered._

"_And we are grownups… who'd believe a six year old over grownups?" Eileen said, getting in her face. _

"_No one," Cass shook her head._

"_Then all you would do by telling on us would get yourself in more trouble… and I'd be too afraid you wouldn't make it Cass," Eileen threatened. "So don't do it… ever.'_

"_I… I won't," she whispered. "But what happens when I am a grownup? Can I tell someone then?" Cass wasn't expecting the push to be so forceful as she plummeted towards the ground, hitting her head on the corner of the table before the floor. That was the first time she had to go to the hospital because of their little secret. That was also the night she vowed that when she was a grownup, she would tell someone everything her parents ever did to her. Until then, she had to listen to them. She had to tolerate their beatings. She had to protect her little sister._

"Cass," Meredith repeated.

"CASSIE YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Eileen exclaimed, running in. "OH THANK GOD!" Cass jumped and Meredith grabbed her hand.

"Mrs. Scott… you must still wait outside, I am doing a few more tests," Meredith said quickly, fearing that this may be the last time she was alone with the girl. She had to get the truth out.

"What?" Derek asked, walking in behind Eileen.

"More tests," Meredith looked at him, pleading. "Because of the lab test results… we need to run more tests."

"Yes… I am going to explain the results of the lab tests we ran to you and your husband while Dr. Shepherd runs a few more tests on Cass," Derek lied, looking at Mer suspiciously. "It will take…"

"Maybe an hour, maybe less," Mer said, he nodded and led Mrs. Scott out of the room who seemed worried again; this time for a different reason. What kind of tests were they running?

"What other tests are there Meredith?" Cass asked.

"I'm going to check your body for any other injuries," Meredith told her, and Cass gulped. Oh why did she have to wear that stupid scarf. Now she had to lie to Meredith again.

"Why?" Cass asked her.

"Because…" Meredith began. "Because I have to Cass now…" Cass sighed as Meredith began to inspect her body. She checked her arms which luckily were still only sporting month old yellow bruises that could be passed off as injuries from her fall. Her legs were fine as well. But Cass winced as she made her way to her stomach, the exact spot where David had punched her and left the big ugly bruise.

"Cass," she gasped. "What is this from?"

"I…" Cass stuttered.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Meredith called into the hall before Cass tried to answer. Derek came in a second later, followed by Eileen and David.

"Oh my goodness," Derek gasped. "Cass, how did you get this?" Cass gulped and looked at her parents. They always came up with excuses on the spot. She hoped they could find one in time so that it would not look suspicious. Then again, she hoped they couldn't.

"Oh Cassie… is that from your bed," Eileen said. Cassandra sighed, that was the same excuse as always. They had used to many and were begining to reuse the ones that were the most convincing.

"What?" Mer questioned, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Two nights ago," David explained. "We heard something fall. It was Cass. She fell out of bed."

"Was she okay?" Derek asked.

"We thought she was, she said she only hurt her stomach," Eileen told them. "She got up, insisted she was fine. But she came and slept between us in our bed anyway, just to be sure. The next morning she was fine. She only hit her stomach. None of us thought it was that big a deal."

"Is that true Cass?" Meredith said desperately.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "I forgot all about that." David and Eileen nodded curtly at her.

"Could that kind of trauma cause the symptoms Cass exhibited?" David asked, crossing his fingers.

"It very well could be because there are no other indicators," Derek nodded. "It is because of that that I want to monitor her tonight. There were no abnormalities on her scans, but just in case we missed them we can be here to make sure we catch anything if we did." David and Eileen nodded. Cass tried not to smile but did let out a sigh of relief. "You just need to sign some paperwork and we'll be all good."

"Okay," Eileen nodded. "I have to go relieve the sitter and David has an important meeting tomorrow so… Cassie, are you alright alone tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Maeve needs you more than me, like Dr. and Dr. Shepherd said, I am fine," Cass said. Meredith looked at her in surprise. She just sounded like a thirteen year old, not an eight year old.

"I'll stay with her," Meredith volunteered and Cass smiled brightly.

"All settled then," Derek clapped his hands together, but narrowed his eyes at Meredith for volunteering so soon. He would talk to her later. "Follow me."

"So it looks like it's just you and me again," Meredith told Cass as Eileen and David scurried out of the room. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I'm tired," Cass lied and feigned a yawn. "Can I sleep?"

"Of course," Meredith nodded. "I'll be back in to check on you later… and I will see to it that your parents know you are sleeping so they do not disturb you but will probably say goodbye."

"Okay," Cass sighed and closed her eyes, laying back in the bed. Meredith walked out of the door but looked back. She knew something was up and she was determined to find out.

* * *

**I know I know I KNOW! She should have told them, but now you know why she is so afraid to… because her parent's brain washed her. I wish she would have told the truth, I do… but I do not wish to end this story so soon. I want to do it justice so please, bear with me… everything WILL work itself out in the end! I promise!**

**Please please review, they make me so very happy!**

**A/N: Do you think you could all take the time to look at my profile and vote on my poll for my NCIS fic… and if any of you read NCIS fics could you take a look at my three-shot NCIS fic entitled Crossfire… thanks! (:****  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Visit

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass, Maeve, David, Eileen, and any other OC's we meet along the way… everything/everyone else is owned by Shonda!**

**I wanted to ask any NCIS fans to check out my NCIS Tiva child three-shot entitled Crossfire, or to vote on my poll in my profile for the title of my first long, multi-chapter NCIS fic… there are two options; An Angel's Pain and New Found Angel, I cannot seem to choose (the description of the fic is on my profile page) so even if you do not read NCIS ff I would appreciate it if you could just tell me your favorite title for it…**

**I don't know why but this chapter was really hard for me to write, but here it is anyway…**

* * *

Cass sighed as she sat in her bed, holding the little piece of paper that was clutched in her hands.

_If you ever need me Cass, call me, 206-853-2133 (my cell) or page me ~ Meredith Shepherd_

It has been two days since she left the hospital for the second time. She had been released almost immediately that morning, her father complaining about work and her mother saying she needed to put Maeve down because she was being fussy last night.

Dr. Shepherd was there and so was Meredith. His words replayed over in her mind.

"_She should take it easy_," he had said. "_Don't push it. Give her another two days off of school just to be sure she is ready. If everything seems fine she can go back to playing in her gym class and her soccer team in about a week. Her recovery was flawless other than our little mishap. I am confident I will not need to see her anymore as her doctor, and I hope that she will not be in the hospital for something else either._"

Cass sighed. Soccer. She loved soccer, she lived for soccer, it was her escape from her parents for two hours every practice, but it was also their excuse.

If Cass broke an arm. She 'fell' during soccer. If she had a bruise on her face. She got 'hit' with the ball. Her knees were scraped. She shouldn't have been 'running' on the concrete with her cleats on. There were endless possibilities.

How could something she loved so much bring her so much pain?

"_Soccer, you hear that Cass_," David had smiled. "_I know how much you have missed it._"

"_If you will follow me, I will get her discharge papers_," Derek said.

That left Meredith alone with Cass for one last time.

"_I really hope you aren't in here again Cass_," Meredith sighed. "_But… if you ever need me…_" Cass took the paper gratefully and smiled at her.

"_Thanks_," she nodded. "_But hopefully I won't fall again_." Cass had seen something flash through Meredith's eyes but at that moment her mother came back in with Maeve.

"_Come on Cassie, you are getting out of here_," Eileen said, holding out her spare hand for her. "_Goodbye Dr. Shepherd, thank you for all of your help._"

Cass closed her eyes. She would never see her again if her parents could help it. Cass knew that if she ever went to the hospital again, it would be strictly ER. Cass knew how to dress most of her wounds anyway, Eileen had taught her. Unless the bleeding was too severe for anything they had in the house to stop it or something was broken, she usually sat in her room tending to her own wounds. She knew her parents would be extra careful from now on.

"Cassandra!" David snapped. "SCHOOL!"

"I'm coming Daddy," Cass sighed, a feeling of déjà vu. But now she couldn't escape whatever he had in store for her with fake symptoms. Cass grabbed her backpack and walked slowly down the stairs. She saw Maeve was sitting out on the carpet, a little tiny game piece from the game she had been playing last night in her hand, making its way to her mouth. "No Mae!" she exclaimed and ran towards her to snatch it out of her hand. Maeve began wailing.

"What the hell did you do," David snapped as Eileen ran to pick up Maeve and calm her.

"She was about to eat this Daddy, I didn't want her to choke," Cass mumbled, holding her hand out to show him. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"And WHO was playing with it last night?" he hissed.

"I was, I am sorry daddy, I must have missed this piece," Cass whispered. "It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't," he growled. "Unless you want your little sister to DIE! Is that what you want?"

"No," Cass shook her head, bracing herself for whatever was coming. He picked her up by the arms and Cass tried not to wince as his hands dug into her arm. He gave her a little shake.

"GO APOLOGIZE! NOW!" he growled. "I'll deal with you more later!" He threw her down, her little body crumpling to the floor. Slowly she picked herself off of the floor and moved towards her mother and baby sister.

"I'm sorry Maeve," she sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be so careless anymore."

"I hope not Cassie," Eileen shook her head. "Now I gave you money for lunch, it's on the counter. Go get it and leave before something else happens."

"Okay Mom," Cass murmured and walked over to the counter. It was only a dollar in quarters, nickels, and dimes which her mother knew was not enough for a decent lunch. With one swipe of her hand she collected the change and walked towards the door. "See you after school."

"You will," David threatened and Cass visibly flinched this time as she shut the front door behind her. Her body was still shaking from the encounter with her father, her arms still throbbing. It was nothing compared to what it usually was, but it made Cass fear for that night. What was going to happen? That's when she remembered, she had change. Spinning her heels, Cass walked in the opposite direction from her bus stop for school and towards another.

* * *

"Think we made a baby yet?" Mer giggled as she rested her head on Derek's chest as they sat in a locked on-call room.

"Hmmmm… maybe just one more try," Derek chuckled.

"Or how about we just lay here," Meredith said. "The book said that I should lie down for a while. Let the sperm meet the egg or something like that."

"The book, we've done everything in that… the special diets, the positions… either you are pregnant with sextuplets or it's a hoax," Derek joked. Meredith smacked him in the chest.

"If I'm pregnant with sextuplets your dead," Meredith threatened.

"We could be like Kate and Jon," Derek teased.

"And they got divorced you idiot!" Meredith exclaimed. "You want six kids at one time?"

"No, but six kids eventually," Derek smirked.

"If you figure out to have children by yourself," Meredith said. "Two is my limit."

"Four?" he asked.

"In your dreams, three," Mer smirked.

"Compromise, I like it," Derek smiled.

"We aren't even pregnant yet and we already have three kids," Meredith giggled.

"Names?" Derek said. "We need to think of names."

"I'm not pregnant yet Derek," Mer snapped.

"We'll know soon enough," Derek said. "You are due soon aren't you?"

"Mhm hmmm," Mer nodded. "I could be carrying around a baby Shepherd."

"Girl or boy?" he smirked.

"I don't care," she shrugged. "As long as they have your hair."

"But your nose," Derek said.

"And your eyes," Mer smiled.

"And your giggle," Derek added.

"And your-" Mer began but was cut off by Derek's pager. "Damnit."

"Probably just a consult," Derek said, hopping out of bed and getting dressed. Mer got up too but Derek pushed her back down. "Stay here."

"I am not going to sit here, naked and waiting you idiot," Mer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, get dressed," Der sighed. "But wait here, I will be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting," Mer smiled kissing him on the lips. "Go be a neuro god."

"I love you," he said leaving the room.

"Love you too," she called and laid back down closing her eyes. She sat there for almost an hour, falling asleep for a while, before she headed to the bathroom. What she found made her very upset. On her underwear was the beginning of her period, a few spots of blood. "Maybe next month," she sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly. Not looking forward to telling her husband that their attempt had not worked for the second month in a row.

She headed out of the bathroom in search of her husband just as her phone began buzzing in her pocket. She flipped it open. _Private_ flashed on the screen and Meredith shrugged and answered it.

"Hello," Meredith said into the phone.

"Meredith!" the little voice on the other phone exclaimed.

"Cass?" she questioned, remembering she gave the young girl her cell phone number two days ago. "What's wrong? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be in school?" All of a sudden the voice wasn't on the phone anymore as Cass hung up. "Cass?"

"I wanted to see you," Cass's voice was heard. Meredith spun around immediately. Mer gasped. Standing in front of her was the curly blond haired girl who had only just left the hospital.

"Cass!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Told you Cass would be back in the hospital for another reason! Thank you Cheeky-Chops and McHobbit for the idea! So how will this turn out? You'll see if you tune in next time and see it sooner if I got A LOT of reviews. (:**

**So PLEASE review, the GREY'S GODS WANT YOU TO (stolen from VerySpecialAgentTiva except hers is NCIS)**

**I really want this fic to continue longer, but I would like you guys' help/opinion. Do you think Cass should tell Meredith? Meredith to investigate further? Or something else? What I am pretty much saying is do you want this story to end soon, continue a little more, or specify how long you want it to go. I would appreciate your input a lot, thank you! And if you have any ideas of what could happen it would be appreciated as well!**

**A/N: Reminder to vote on my poll or read my fic if you are into NCIS fanfiction, thanks! And… REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Grey's does not belong to me… I only own Cass, Maeve, David, and Eileen…**

**I have been having a hard time with this fic but I finally decided what I will do… it will be a little shorter than I planned but will have most of the same basis as it began. So please stick with me, it means there will still be a secret, but it does not necessarily mean Meredith will stand around and let it stay a secret…**

**Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

_"Meredith!" the little voice on the other phone exclaimed._

_"Cass?" she questioned, remembering she gave the young girl her cell phone number two days ago. "What's wrong? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be in school?" All of a sudden the voice wasn't on the phone anymore as Cass hung up. "Cass?"_

_"I wanted to see you," Cass's voice was heard. Meredith spun around immediately. Mer gasped. Standing in front of her was the curly blond haired girl who had only just left the hospital._

_"Cass!" she exclaimed._

"Hi," Cass smiled.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Meredith scolded. "Do your parents know you are here? Were you admitted again?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you," Cass said.

"Cass honey," Meredith gulped. "You can't just come see me. I'm a doctor here, I need to help people. And you are an eight year old girl who should be in school right now."

"B-but, you told me I could call you if I needed you," Cass whispered. Mer's eyes widened.

"What is it Cass?" she questioned. The little girl opened her mouth but just then, Meredith heard the voice of her husband coming around the corner. "Hold on." She grabbed her hand gently and pulled Cass off towards the elevator. Once safely on and alone, Meredith allowed the doors to close and pulled the emergency button. "I'm all ears."

"I… I…" Cass stuttered.

"What Cass?" Meredith asked.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all," Cass murmured, averting her eyes. She felt Meredith's gaze on her but avoided it.

"I don't think that is all Cass," Meredith said, bending down beside the girl. Her hair, now beginning to grow back, fell down in front of her face. Gently, as if by instinct, Meredith moved it behind her ear. "Tell me the truth Cass, you can trust me, you know that right?"

"I know," Cass sighed. "But I am telling the truth. I promise." She looked up at Meredith again, her blue eyes glittering with unshed tears making Meredith worried.

"Cass, you need to tell me!" Meredith exclaimed.

"There's nothing to tell!" Cass screamed. "I want to go home now…"

"Cass I-" Mer stuttered. She looked at her watch, it was almost noon. "Stay, for lunch. We'll go to the tunnels, I'll get us lunch, and _then_ I will bring you home. Deal?"

"Deal," Cass sighed. Meredith bit her lip as she restarted the elevator. Hopefully lunch could open up Cass's mouth. She knew she was hiding something, Meredith didn't know what but she was. She was back to when they first met. When some instincts inside Meredith that caused her to be cautious around Cass. Hold her hand. Watch over her instead of her parents.

Her parents.

Were they the key to all of this?

It seemed that every time Cass was around them Meredith got the feeling. And even now, without them, she had a feeling they were connected to the reason Cass had run to the hospital.

"Meredith?" Cass spoke up. "We're at the tunnels."

"Oh," she mumbled and shook her head to clear it. Meredith walked forward and sat Cass on one of the gurneys before running up to the cafeteria quickly. She brought it down for the both of them but her plan almost immediately failed. The conversation quickly jumped from home to the fact that Cass was finally getting to start up soccer in a few days. Meredith smiled. It was like a completely different girl was sitting there. She was so enthusiastic. She lit up the room out of nowhere.

"Mer! There you are," a new voice said. Meredith turned around to see Izzie, Alex, and Cristina moving towards her.

"Shit," Mer hissed.

"You said a bad word," Cass giggled.

"Who is this?" Cristina asked.

"I'm Cass," Cass piped up.

"The kid who fell down the stairs?" Alex questioned.

"I'm eight, I'm not a kid," Cassandra huffed.

"Was she readmitted Mer?" Izzie asked.

"Cass, I'll be right back," Meredith told her and grabbed the arm of Alex, the one who was closest to her. "Could you guys pick a worse time to find me?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "Her parents do know she's here right?"

"No, that's the problem," Mer hissed.

"Kidnapping a kid, way to go," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"I did not kidnap her, she just showed up here," Meredith explained.

"And you don't think her parents or teachers are looking for her?" Izzie said. "No offense Mer but this is pretty stupid. When she came here you should have brought her home immediately. Not fed her lunch."

"Guys…. I have this feeling; I just can't shake it… I needed some time with Cass," Mer mumbled.

"Illegal time," Cristina reminded her. "She should be in school."

"Since when do you care about kids," Mer snapped.

"I don't," Cristina informed her. "But you are my person, and I do not feel like bailing my person out of jail."

"I'm taking her home now guys, I made her promise me lunch so we could talk," Meredith sighed.

"Did you get whatever you wanted to get out of her?" Alex questioned.

"No," Mer muttered. "But she trusts me… if something is wrong… she'll call. She has my card and I wrote my cell on the back."

"You gave her your cell number, Mer," Izzie began.

"When I get feelings, they usually come true," Mer reminded them.

"Name one time," Alex said.

"Bomb," was all Mer had to say.

"She got you there evil spawn," Cristina smirked. "Let's leave her and her 'feeling' alone." They turned to leave but Meredith call after them.

"Can you promise one thing," Mer asked.

"Sure, anything," Izzie said.

"Don't tell Derek," Meredith sighed. "He's pissed at me enough already for getting to close to her while I was in the hospital."

"It's your motherly instinct," Izzie smirked.

"Hasn't happened yet," she murmured.

"With you and Shepherd, it will happen soon enough," Alex chuckled. "You guys are like rabbits."

"Shut up," Meredith muttered. "Go back to work."

"Good luck Mer," Izzie sighed. Mer nodded after them before turning back to Cass.

"Let's get you home," Mer smiled, holding her hand out, Cass grabbing it gently. Mer sighed, for wanting to go home about twenty minutes ago, she didn't seem all that eager.

* * *

"Oh Cassie Cassie Cassie," Eileen exclaimed as she squished her against her chest. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"We were worried sick Cassandra," David said, joining in on the hug. "We were about to call the police."

"I'm sorry," Cass mumbled against the fabric of her mother's shirt. Looking up to meet the eyes of Meredith who was holding Maeve for them as Eileen and David embraced their daughter.

"Thank you so much Dr. Shepherd," Eileen said, taking Maeve out of her hands. "I do not know what has gotten into her."

"I am sorry if she was any trouble," David said, throwing a look at Cass.

"It was no problem at all," Meredith said. "Cass is a sweet girl. Took the wrong bus was all, got scared, and remembered that I worked at the hospital. Right?"

"Right," Cass nodded but winced as her mother pushed her forward slightly. "But I am very sorry for bothering you. It will never happen again."

"It better not," David muttered under his breath, so low Meredith could not hear it.

"Alright well, I have to be getting back to the hospital," Mer nodded. She turned to the baby in Eileen's arms. "Bye Maeve," she cooed. Then Mer turned to Cass. "Goodbye Cass, I hope for now it really is goodbye." She hugged the younger girl gently and Cass took one last brief comfort in her arms.

"It will be," Eileen said, as David grabbed Cass's shoulders and gently wrenched her away.

"Bye," Cass mumbled as Mer turned around. They waved at her as she got in her car and drove away. The minute her car turned the corner Cass was already wincing.

"What the hell was that?" David exclaimed, grabbing her by the sleeve of her dress and wrenching her up the front porch of their house. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I-I," Cass stuttered.

"Shut up," he hissed, slapping her across the cheek. "You don't get to talk."

"David, what if it really was an accident," Eileen inquired after putting Maeve in her playpen.

"It wasn't!" he snapped. "I saw her purposely take the wrong bus! You didn't tell her our secret, did you? DID YOU!" He spat in her face.

"Nuh-no," Cass whimpered.

"I told you to be quiet!" David screamed.

"Oh Cassie," Eileen murmured. "Look what you did." With great force David pushed Cass back so her back came in contact with the sharp edge of the kitchen table. Cass let out as gasp as she crumpled to the floor. She did not have a chance to examine her wound before David had the fabric of her shirt again and was hauling her off towards the basement.

This was one of the worst punishments of all. Even worse than the beatings. The basement was dark, damp, and cold. When she was sent down there she only allowed water, no food. They did that whenever they got sick of her face. As David hauled her down the stairs Cass closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. Today was Friday. If they were as pissed off with her as they seemed, there was a chance she'd be locked down there till Sunday. Maybe even Monday morning.

"Maybe a few days down here and you will learn your lesson," he hissed before storming up the stairs, slamming the door, leaving Cass in a world of darkness. She shivered and whimpered as she heard him lock the lock from outside, locking her in.

Cass got on her hands and knees and began crawling around the concrete floor, in search of the ratty old mattress left down here whenever she had a punishment such as this. It took her about ten minutes to find it. Eileen found it amusing to move it on her every once in a while. Make her suffer. Once found, she sat down, bringing her knees to her chest.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry out loud, that is what they wanted to hear. But tears still fell down her cheeks and her ragged breaths showed that she was trying with all her might not to cry. Gently her hand moved to her back. The spot hurt, it was tender, but it wasn't bleeding or anything. The only thing that would happen was a big ugly bruise would appear. Not that Cass could see it.

She was trapped. In a world of hurt and pain, for maybe the rest of her life. As Cass lifted her head towards where she knew the door was, she could only think of one thing.

Why didn't she tell Meredith when she had the chance?

* * *

**I know you all want Cass to tell Meredith, but I have a few more twists and turns in the story before anything of that sort happens, so please keep reading, all will work out eventually (;**

**Please review! THE GREY'S GODS WANT YOU TO!**

**A/N: If any of you read NCIS fanfiction, check out my profile and vote on my poll for the title of my first multi-chapter fic… here is its summary:**

**Ziva centric. Ziva David has always shown an interest towards children, but when 10 year old Aliah McCallin is found at a crime scene, she never expected the connection to be so strong. No one on the team expected how quickly she would weasel her way into their hearts. But when it's discovered that they have similar pasts, Ziva will stop at nothing to protect her, going as far as to admitting something that could risk her position on the team. As they dig deeper into the past of this young girl, one of Gibbs' rules is the least of their worries. The team soon finds themselves in a race against time to save Aliah, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.**


	11. Chapter 11: Think

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Grey's does not belong to me… I only own Cass, Maeve, David, and Eileen…**

**I have been having a hard time with this fic but I finally decided what I will do… it will be a little shorter than I planned but will have most of the same basis as it began. So please stick with me, it means there will still be a secret, but it does not necessarily mean Meredith will stand around and let it stay a secret…**

**Also, I am so sorry for taking forever to update this. Junior year has started out rough for me but once field hockey is over I will have free time after school before dance and the weekends still so I will update more often… especially once I am done my final two chapters of Love Can Never Be Forgotten and 10 or so chapters of If Only I Knew… thanks for sticking with me.**

**Last chapter was mostly a filler and the last of Cass with Meredith in that sense. This chapter is weeks after the basement incident beginning with Meredith with slowly begun to forget about her yet again and start focusing on baby making yet again. It also ended very nastily. This chapter has more violence but it is not as bad so I have warned you… you'll get a feel for how this story will continue by the end of this chapter…**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Meredith rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm.

"Hmm," she moaned as Derek ran her arm across her stomach and down her thigh.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she mumbled. He rolled on top of her and began trailing kisses along her neck. "We have work in an hour."

"We always have work," Derek complained.

"Yes but I am on your service today indefinitely," Mer giggled. "We are declaring today."

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked. "If I sign off on it."

"Stop teasing me Derek," Mer giggled, smacking him on his bare chest. "You know you love working with me."

"Keep believing that Dr. Shepherd," Derek chuckled and rolled off of her. "What I do enjoy, is taking a shower with you." She folded her arms across her chest and sat up.

"If you keep being mean to me, we can't do the bendy thing," Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"You're killing me Mer," he growled.

"Or we can't have babies," Mer reminded him. Derek shook his head as she referred to the baby book Izzie had given them, that had everything from a diet, to different sex positions, but Meredith's favorite section was the one that stated that the woman must come before all.

"I want to have your babies, I want to do the bendy thing, I want to have a shower with you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives working with you," Derek said, holding his hand out for her. "Happy?"

"You forgot one thing," she smiled.

"I love you with all my heart," Derek sighed.

"Just a quickie," Meredith giggled jumping up and dragging him to the shower. After their shower Meredith and Derek got dressed, got coffee, and left their house in the woods. Blissfully happy.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

"I've got 100 dollars on Shepherd, anyone else?" a nurse announced.

"This is so stupid," Derek muttered. "We all know…"

"I will," Arizona piped up. "50 dollars, neuro."

"Really?" Derek said.

"What can I say," Arizona shrugged. "Besides her and Yang, Stevens, Karev, Avery, and Kepner are all up for grabs; why not just put money in on something that I will actually get some back. That and I still say Peds for Karev."

"I said Stevens would go with Peds," Callie said. "She's a sucker for kids. Avery and Yang are probably cardio. Karev's definitely gyne or plastics, and Kepner… well I just put in some for everything for her."

"Avery and Kepner I understand, but Karev?" Owen asked. "He used to be a manwhore but-"

"You should have seen him when Addison was around," Mark smirked. "Followed her around like a puppy dog, not that he really had a choice, but, I am confident that Karev will choose plastics."

"After you've been so welcome," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Ever think of Kepner choosing ortho?" Mark questioned. "Actually some down on that."

"Breaking bones, Kepner," Callie snorted.

"I don't know, she surprises me every day," Owen shrugged.

"So what, you think she'd do trauma?" Derek smirked.

"She's quick on her feet, she could.. and Karev could do trauma too, he and O'Malley were fighting for it back in the day," he suggested.

"I'll put some on Kepner from trauma," Derek reasoned. "If Hunt thinks she can I want to win money since you all won't let me bet on my wife."

"It would be cheating Derek!" Arizona shook her head.

"Here they come!" the nurse bellowed. Everyone leaned in as the six residents exited the conference room.

"Cardio," Cristina said proudly and ran to Owen.

"General," Izzie squealed. Callie's face fell.

"Plastics," Jackson told them.

"Damn," Callie, Owen, and Arizona muttered.

"I could deal with Avery," Mark nodded.

"Peds," Alex mumbled.

"You disappoint me," Mark sighed.

"Mer?" Derek asked.

"Neuro," she smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"Trauma," April said.

"I was wrong, for _all_ of them," Mark scowled.

"HA!" Owen bellowed. "Thanks Kepner!"

"Yeah thanks Kepner," Derek chuckled and split the money with her "Let's go Dr. Shepherd, got a brain tumor with your name on it."

"Will you let me open?" Mer asked nicely.

"If you are nice to me I'll let you do the dissection too," Derek said. Meredith's eyes widened and followed him eagerly. Soon after that Izzie was swooped away by Bailey, Karev by Arizona, Avery with Mark, and Yang with Altman. That only left Callie.

"Hey, does that mean I don't get a pack mule," she exclaimed as her pager went off. "Grey!" she snapped at Lexie who was watching from the side. "You're with me!" They ran down to find Mark and Jackson already in the trauma room.

"Why was I paged?" she asked.

"Mrs. Scott, please explain to Dr. Sloan what happened to your daughter," Mark said. Just then Lexie saw a glimpse of the girl who had blood running down her face and was clutching her arm.

"Please, call me Eileen," the woman said.

* * *

_One hour before…_

"Take your wig off klutz," a kid named Henry hissed.

"It's not a wig!" Cass wailed.

"You were bald last time we saw you, it's a wig so stop denying you're a freak!" another girl Eliza smirked.

"Hair grows back," Cass whimpered, trying to walk past them and home to her baby sister. She hated leaving her in the house alone in fear of one day finding her dead or hurt from her parents.

"Well let us see," Anna, another girl said grabbing a fistful of Cass's hair and yanking on it. Cass lost her balance and fell straight on her back. She let out a gasp.

"Wow, no wonder you fell down the stairs idiot, she can't even stand up," Eliza laughed. Cass tried to get up but Henry stepped on her hair.

"Just let me go!" Cass screamed.

"Henry! Eliza!" Henry and Eliza's mother called.

"See you later freak," they hissed as they ran to their house and Anna ran to hers, leaving Cass to pick herself of the ground, shake the dust off her Tuesday dress, and walk the rest of the way home from the bus stop trying to make sure she looked good so her mom would not accuse her of trying to make her look bad.

"I'm home!" Cass called in and immediately heard the wailing of her baby sister. Her mother was on the couch, sitting and talking on the phone. "Mom."

"Shhh," she hissed.

"Where's Maeve?" Cass asked. Eileen motioned to upstairs and Cass flew up to her mother's bedroom. Maeve was lying amongst her mother's bed, red in the face from crying so much. She must have been like that for hours. Cass recognized her dirty diaper cry. "Mommy, Mae needs a new diaper."

"What are you waiting for then?" Eileen yelled up. Cass sighed and picked up Maeve who let out a whimper.

"It's okay," Cassandra soothed and brought her to her nursery which hadn't been cleaned in days. There were dirty diapers galore on the ground. Cass shook her head and placed Maeve on the changing table and held her nose as she discarded the dirty diaper in the trash can along with placing the rest in there as well. "Here we go, all clean." She put the new diaper on and picked her up again, but Maeve continued crying. "You are hungry aren't you?" Cass walked downstairs with Maeve.

"Oh yes Diana, I can't wait, tell me which night so I can get a sitter for the girls," Eileen laughed into the phone. "Alright well…"

"Mom," Cass said again.

"Hold on Di," Eileen said and put the phone on hold. "WHAT?"

"Maeve's hungry," Cass said.

"Top shelf," Eileen answered and turned back to the phone. "I'm back… so… wow… a doctor… you must be so proud. My Cassie… she's eight, she still thinks she can be an astronaut… no no no, Cass is not smart enough." Cass hung her head and placed Maeve in her high chair and grabbed a chair to climb onto the counter. She she heaved herself up onto the counter just as the chair clanked to the floor. Standing up, she tried to grab the baby food but lost her footing the minute she grasped the peas and carrots.

"Mom!" she screeched and went tumbling backwards. She only just caught herself on the cabinet as the glass went flying. With the force of her fall, the entire shelf of baby food came tumbling down smashing on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Eileen screamed.

"I almost fell," Cass whimpered.

"LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!" Eileen continued.

"But I am not hurt," she whispered.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" she screamed and grabbed Cass's arm. Cass, who was still holding onto the cabinet, braced herself as her mother tugged. Even the cries of Maeve could not overpower the load sob that escaped Cass's mouth when a loud 'pop' came from her shoulder. No longer able to keep her balance, Cass plummeted to the ground with a wail, her head just nicking the corner of the cabinet, continuing to her cheek.

"Oh Cassie," Eileen murmured sadly. "Look what you made me do." Gently, grabbing a paper towel, Eileen helped Cass up and placed it on her bloody head. "Now we have to go to the ER."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry M-m-m-mommy," Cass shook.

"It's too late for that, this was all your fault and the needle you will get for the stitches is your punishment," Eileen said, grabbing Maeve just before exiting the house.

* * *

"Excellent work today, can you please close up," Derek said to everyone and then turned towards another doctor. He nodded and then Derek nodded at Mer just as his pager went off. ER, seems like a car crash victim or something."

"Good day to declare huh," Mer smiled as they scrubbed out.

"You sure are lucky," Derek teased. "But we gotta go."

"Better busy than bored," Mer shrugged.

"We'd never be bored," Derek smirked. "We'd find… something…"

"Now I wish we weren't busy," Mer groaned.

"Now who is torturing who," Derek kissed her gently on the cheek. Meredith smacked him on the chest.

"Let's go Derek," she rolled her eyes as they hurried down to the ER.

"What have we got?" Derek asked as he burst into the exam room doors.

"Car crash, multiple victims, only one with head trauma," the ER doctor listed off. "Ellen Michaels, hit her head on steering wheel, hasn't regained consciousness."

"Isn't that what airbags are for?" Mer sighed.

"Old car," the doctor answered. "Or weren't working. Either way she shouldn't have been driving it."

"Meredith, order a head CT," Derek commanded. Mer nodded and let the ER nurse know. As she was returning to the exam room, she heard a familiar cry of a baby she passed Lexie and Callie talking to a woman.

"Eileen," Meredith called and ran towards her worriedly. "Is Cass alright? Did she…" Eileen narrowed her eyes as her and held Maeve closer to her.

"No, no, no," she shook her head. "She…" Meredith didn't want her excuse, she wanted Cass's explanation.

"Meredith!" Cass smiled.

"Cass what happened?" Meredith questioned.

"She is going to tell you what I was trying to," Eileen scoffed. "Don't waste your time."

"Cass," Mer pressed.

"I… I climbed on the counter… and I fell and when I grabbed the cabinet something popped and all the baby food I was trying to get fell on me," Cass explained avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Dislocated?" Meredith asked Lexie. She looked at Callie who was glaring at Mer.

"Yeah," she said. "We are about to discharge her."

"Oh… I…" Meredith began.

"I must leave soon, Maeve needs a new diaper and we left the house in such a hurry, I still need to clean up the mess in the kitchen before it stains," Eileen excused. "Come on Cass. Nice to see you Dr. Shepherd…"

"Wait," Callie called. "You need to come back in a week for another x-ray, take it easy and make sure she does not strain it more. Cass needs to keep the sling on."

"She will cooperate, let's go," Eileen nodded dragging Cass behind her. Cass's eyes widened as she searched to meet Meredith's eyes.

"Bye Mered-" she was cut short as the door slammed.

"Don't interrupt with my patients Shepherd," Callie hissed and stormed out.

"I thought she was that patient… I was going to tell you," Lexie said quietly and followed Callie out. Meredith sighed and rubbed her head. It had just been a brief encounter but she realized how rehearsed Cass's answer sounded and how she didn't meet anyone's eye when telling it. Or how quickly Eileen rushed them out. Everything she was thinking was just confirmed in that tiny meeting.

More slowly she left the exam room to run into Derek.

"Where the hell were you?" Derek asked. "Mrs. Michaels needs surgery now, she started hemorrhaging."

"Cass and Eileen were here again," Meredith said. His anger turned into worry.

"Another problem?" Derek questioned. "After surgery I can-"

"No, Cass hurt herself again and I…"

"It wasn't neuro?"

"No, her arm…"

"Then it's Callie's responsibility, not yours. You are a neuro resident."

"I know Derek, it's just…."

"No Meredith," Derek shook his head.

"I'm sorry Derek… after I scrub in…"

"You're not scrubbing in," Derek hissed. "You are a NEURO resident! You want ortho tell Richard you switched it up."

"Derek," she called.

"See you in the gallery Dr. Shepherd," Derek growled and Meredith sighed as he walked away. She got him mad, just when she needed to talk to him.

"But I think Eileen and David are abusing Cass," she whispered as his dark hair rounded the corner and disappeared.

* * *

**So she finally said it out loud. Granted it was to nobody but it would have been to Derek if he had not gotten mad at her. But of course then Mer would have never stopped to see Cass if she would have been there on time… Anyway… Next chapter will show that Meredith is getting more and more suspicious, which in the long run may hurt Cass more… until….**

**Please review! THE GREY'S GODS WANT YOU TO!**

**A/N: If any of you read NCIS fanfiction, check out my profile and vote on my poll for the title of my first multi-chapter fic… here is its summary:**

**Ziva centric. Ziva David has always shown an interest towards children, but when 10 year old Aaliyah McCallin is found at a crime scene, she never expected the connection to be so strong. No one on the team expected how quickly she would weasel her way into their hearts. But when it's discovered that they have similar pasts, Ziva will stop at nothing to protect her, going as far as to admitting something that could risk her position on the team. As they dig deeper into the past of this young girl, one of Gibbs' rules is the least of their worries. The team soon finds themselves in a race against time to save Aaliyah, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.**


	12. Chapter 12: Evidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I only own Cass, Maeve, Eileen, and David.**

**Disregard the Author's Note I previously posted… literally one or two reviews and I was given an amazing idea by iSeriouslylovegreys and no longer was stuck. It will make the story go somewhere other than where I was leading it and there will be the same ending I once had in mind, but the middle will be so much better! I am so excited about what is going to happen. This chapter is mainly a little more background for what is to come.**

**WARNING: Spanking of a minor involved in this chapter as well as cruel behavior, don't like, don't read.**

**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith opened her eyes as she awoke from sleep. Next to her sat her husband, still fuming from the way she had acted with Cass… _again_.

She deserved, she had neglected to help the patient she was supposed to and wasted time on a patient that was already taken care of.

But why was it that even though Meredith knew it was wrong, she couldn't help be happy she did it?

"Derek," she whispered into the darkness. "Derek."

"Humph," Derek mumbled and turned over. It was only 3 in the morning, 3 hours away from getting up for work.

"Derek," she said more loudly.

"What," he growled, agitated from being woken up. Meredith turned over and laid a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "Again… I was out of line… I deserved to be punished, it's just… I think…"

"No Mer," Derek interrupted her. "I'm sorry. I was a bit of an ass. But it's the second time you have done this and I know that you got attached to her. I'm your attending and it was my job to teach you what you did was wrong and you got punished for it."

"I know… it's just," Meredith repeated.

"I understand Mer," Derek murmured, drifting off to sleep again. He kissed her gently on the keep before turning over. "Let's get some sleep."

"But Der-" Mer sighed as she heard the rhythmic breathing coming from her husband and stopped. "I think Cass is being abused." She has said it about ten times today, but the truth hurts so much. How could anyone hurt such an adorable and sweet little girl as Cass on purpose. What about Maeve? Was the tiny, helpless baby getting it to?

_I'm your attending and it was my job to teach you what you did was wrong and you got punished for it._

Meredith couldn't help but think this is the same excuse Cass's parents said whenever she got hurt.

Now it all made sense.

The looks, the suspicious bruising, the old bruising, the multiple injuries, the raised voices, the flinching. Were all of her injuries because of them? Did Eileen and David really have no heart and push their daughter down the stairs? Was the complications fake symptoms made up to escape something that was going to happen to her?

Was everything Meredith thought she knew about Cass a lie?

Was there anything she could do to get her out of that hell hole?

Was there any evidence except her own intuition?

Mer's eyes began to grow heavy, but just as she saw the inside of her eyelids, Meredith made a vow.

She _would_ investigate. She _would_ get evidence. She _would_ get Cass and Maeve out of that house.

* * *

Cass sighed as she looked in the mirror. Instead of the bald girl she saw the last time she came home from the hospital, this girl barely had hair, but also had a large cut down her face.

"Cassandra!" David snapped and Cass sighed. She knew the morning routine, but every time she heard David's call up the stairs Cass got terrified. "Cassandra!"

"Right here Daddy," Cass said as she walked down the stairs carefully.

"Chestnut brown," David muttered handing her his coffee cup. Cass hustled to the kitchen, poured the coffee as well as the creamer and sugar before giving it to David carefully.

"Here you go daddy," Cass said as she hustled back to the kitchen. Her mother was attempting to feed Maeve.

"Come on," Eileen hissed. "Just eat it! It's not that hard!" Maeve's bottom lip quivered as Eileen attempted to shove a spoonful of peas in her mouth.

"Do you want me to help Mom?" Cass offered.

"Are you saying I can't feed my own child!" Eileen snapped her head towards Cass. Cass immediately ducked her head.

"No, that is not what I was saying mom," she murmured.

"I may have failed once with you," Eileen growled. "I don't want her to end up like you, I am training her now." Cass closed her eyes. She had less time to protect her than she thought.

"I understand," Cass lied. "But… why don't you try the carrots?" She was expected her mother grabbing her and flinging her over her lap.

"What did I tell you?" she screamed and began unleashing a flurry of hard smacks to her behind. Cass bit her lip and tried not to cry or scream but it was almost endless. If only her parents had kept their morning routine normal time. Now she got up a whole hour earlier and there was a whole hour for possibly for pain.

She suffered until she couldn't take it anymore and as Eileen delivered another slap she cried out in pain. Even though she was facing the floor, Cass knew she was smiling.

"Now get out of my face," Eileen said pushing her off before turning to Maeve again. This time she tried to forcibly feed her. This upset Maeve greatly and she let out an upset wail as Cass left the room.

"EILEEN! SHUT HER THE HELL UP!" David barked.

"Have any ideas?" Eileen snapped. Cass shivered as David smirked.

"In fact… I do," he said in an almost sinister way. Cass, watched from around the corner as David grabbed Maeve, her bassinet, and walked down to the basement. He came up a minute later, Maeve's cries echoing throughout the house still. Cass couldn't help but wonder if he used this method with her as well.

"What are you looking at," David yelled. "Get to school unless you want the belt!" Cass's eyes widened, grabbed the money from her mother's outstretched hand, and trudged out of the house in her Wednesday outfit.

* * *

Today had been exhausting for Meredith. Because Derek was still 'teaching' her, she had been forced to work the pit all day. Today, of all days, happened to be the day a bus full of senior citizens going to a banquet hall for bingo or something got in a battle with a bridge and lost.

While you think she could have had some interesting cases, Derek let everyone know of her punishment so she was left stitching together old people's skin. She also was told by Hunt to cater to the every whim of these elderly people because they were elderly.

After several trips to the cafeteria, supply closet, and whatever else a senior citizen could make you do in the hospital, Meredith had a lunch break.

She wasn't hungry, which was probably a result of her exhaustion, so instead she decided to gain access to Cass's medical records.

Scott was a really common last name. After coming across Gina's, Jaclyn's, Laura's, Phoebe's, etc. Meredith finally came across Scott, Cassandra Noelle.

Her eyes began to scan the page.

_Born at SGH on June 14, 2002._

_Newborn: Hospitalized for 6 days in NICU, five weeks premature; jaundice, underdeveloped lungs. SGH_

_6 months old: Hospitalized with pneumonia, broken rib possible related. Fell out of crib when safety latch was faulty. Mercy West._

_1 year old, 2 months: Arm broken when fell off rocking horse. Mercy West._

_2 years old, 5 months: 18 stitches when fell into glass table. Mercy West._

_4 years old, 3 months: Surgery for appendicitis. Complications included fever and bursting of stitches. Seattle Pres._

_6 years old, 1 month: 5 stitches when ran into kitchen table. Seattle Pres._

_6 years old, 7 months: Broken leg when jumping off bed. Seattle Pres._

_6 years old, 11 months: Surgery for tonsillitis. SGH_

_7 years old: Sprained wrist while playing soccer. SGH_

_7 years, 9 months: Broken nose and lacerations on face when roller blading. Mercy West._

_7 years, 10 months: 2__nd__ degree burn on hand when touching gas stove. Seattle Pres._

_8 years, 1 month: Hospitalized. __Intracerebral hemorrhage, lacerations, bruising, sprained ankle, broken arm from tripping down the stairs. SGH_

_8 years, 2 months: Hospitalized. Complications for brain surgery. Loss of speech and motor skills caused by a fall of her bed. SGH_

_8 years, 2 months: Dislocated shoulder, large cut on face when falling off kitchen counter. SGH_

Meredith read the medical report maybe twenty times until she memorized everything on it. How many of them had been really accidents and not caused by her parents. When she "fell" out of her crib as a baby, was it true or did her parents really abuse her that much at less than a year old.

While it was terrible what this poor girl went through, Meredith smiled. She definitely had evidence now. But there was one problem.

Meredith had no clue how to get in contact with Cass. If she never came to Seattle Grace again, how was she ever going save her?

* * *

**This chapter is basically a filler for what you imagine is to come. I will thank iSeriouslylovegreys a billion times for the idea she gave me. She helped me so much that I finally know where to take this story and it will hopefully please you because it certainly now pleases me. There will be a lot more action in the next chapter and you might know where I am going with it.**

**Please review!**

**A/N: If any of you read NCIS fanfiction, this is my first multi-chapter NCIS fic coming soon: **

**Ziva centric. Ziva David has always shown an interest towards children, but when 10 year old Aaliyah McCallin is found at a crime scene, she never expected the connection to be so strong. No one on the team expected how quickly she would weasel her way into their hearts. But when it's discovered that they have similar pasts, Ziva will stop at nothing to protect her, going as far as to admitting something that could risk her position on the team. As they dig deeper into the past of this young girl, one of Gibbs' rules is the least of their worries. The team soon finds themselves in a race against time to save Aaliyah, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.**


	13. Chapter 13: Alone

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass, Maeve, and the two worst people in the world!**

**Short chapter… and pretty self explanatory, and should have happened a lot earlier ;)**

* * *

_Later that same day…_

Meredith's mind was reeling as she walked through the hospital hallways. Not even two seconds after she had looked over Cass's records did a nurse find her and snatch them away from her. It wasn't like she was going to steal them but the fact that she had sneaked them out had apparently overpowered the fact that the information she found was such a shock.

"I didn't think it was that bad," she hissed under her breath. The words kept repeating over and over in her head.

_7 years, 10 months: 2__nd__ degree burn on hand when touching gas stove. Seattle Pres._

Had she been forced towards the gas stove?

_6 years old, 7 months: Broken leg when jumping off bed. Seattle Pres._

Was she pushed off the bed? Or was it even a bed she was pushed off of?

_8 years, 1 month: Hospitalized. __Intracerebral hemorrhage, lacerations, bruising, sprained ankle, broken arm from tripping down the stairs. SGH_

The paramedics got her at the bottom of the steps, but it's doubtful she tripped.

But there were two glaring incidents that made Meredith sick to her stomach.

_6 months old: Hospitalized with pneumonia, broken rib possible related. Fell out of crib when safety latch was faulty. Mercy West._

_1 year old, 2 months: Arm broken when fell off rocking horse. Mercy West._

Were her parents really that cruel to hurt a precious baby?

Meredith thought of the baby she and Derek were trying to make. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach and imagined a baby in it. When she and Derek have a baby, they would love him or her with all of their heart. The thought would never cross their minds to raise a hand to it. Not even when he or she was older unless it was a quick smack to the butt when they were disobeying.

And maybe sometimes Cass deserved a quick smack to the butt, she was a child after all; but no one deserves to be pushed down the stairs, beaten, and burned. Not a baby, child, teenager, or adult. It was illegal. It was inhumane.

"There were so many signs," Meredith cursed herself. "Why didn't I see it?"

Why didn't others see it?

"There were at least six incidents where Eileen and David showed signs of abuse," Meredith said and began talking out loud. "And even the burst stitches, was that them too? Did they sign her up for soccer just to have an excuse? And what about Maeve? That sweet little baby girl that Cass was once?" Meredith realized she was probably looking like a loon as she talked to herself, but it was too important for her to care what she looked like.

"Can I have the contact information for a patient," Meredith asked a nurse at the nurse's station. "Cassandra Scott?" The nurse looked up at her, saw who she was, and shrugged her off.

"Of course," Mer muttered under her breath. "I steal the records to save a girl from an abusive home and they only care about the whole stealing the records part."

"It's really important," Mer continued.

"More important than patients?" the nurse snapped. Mer realized that it was not only about the records, but about the restrictions Derek had put her on.

"Page Dr. Shepherd for me," Mer snapped back.

"He's right behind you you know," the nurse said rudely and turned around. She was right. Meredith ran up to her husband.

"Derek," she gasped.

"Mer, what's wrong," Derek said, concerned.

"There's something I need to tell you," she breathed. "And you're not gonna like it when I first say it but hear me out."

"Is it about the whole restriction thing?" Derek questioned. "Because… if you are freaking out that much it means you've had way too much time on your hands and have learned your lesson. Hunt needs help in the pit… you can…"

"No Derek, it's not that," Mer sighed.

"Then what-" Derek began but was cut off by the beeping of his pager. He looked down at it. "Sorry Mer, 911, I have to go." He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Still go down to the pit, something has to be there."

"But Derek!" Mer called but he already ran down the hallway. "Damnit…" She looked around at the almost empty corridor she was standing in. "Well I do know one thing that will be down there, the number for Child Services." Meredith went down to the pit to find it almost empty, so much for what Derek said.

"Meredith," Owen greeted. "All your patients squared away?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Ready to work again I guess."

"Pretty slow for the time being," he informed her. "But there could be another rush anytime soon, it's a weekend so who knows… page me if there is anything. I need to check on some of my patients from earlier."

"Sure," Mer nodded halfheartedly. She needed to get to the nurse's station. As soon as she watched Owen leave, Meredith heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Hello… I think you can help me," the voice said. It was coming from the nurse's station itself. "I need Dr. Torres. My daughter hurt her arm a couple days ago and was told to take it easy, but she overdid it at school yesterday and came home crying. I gave her Tylenol but the pain was too much this morning so I thought I should bring her in again."

"You did the right thing… Mrs.," the nurse said.

"Scott," Eileen finished.

"If you'd just sit down Dr. Torres will be with you as soon as possible," the nurse told her. Meredith turned around just in time to see Eileen guiding Cass to the waiting room, Maeve, like usual, in her arms. Meredith's eyes widened at the opportunity. At the same time cursing herself at the pain shown in Cass's blue eyes. The pain and slight fear.

"Hold off on that," Meredith said immediately.

"What?" the nurse said, looking up in shock.

"Don't call Dr. Torres just yet," Meredith whispered hastily. "This is the fifth time this little girl has been in the ER in the past two months… call Child Services."

"Are you sure?" the nurses eyes widened.

"Pretty damn certain," Meredith gritted out. "Now _please_…"

"If you are right… you should get them away from her," the nurse informed her.

"Just what I am going to do," Mer nodded and whisked around.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Eileen's eyes narrowed as she approached. "Fancy seeing you down here… again. I thought you were a surgeon?" Meredith's eyes saddened as Cass's lit up, despite the tears the glittered them.

"Dr. Torres asked me to take Cass to an exam room," Meredith lied flawlessly. They both got up. "_Alone_."

"Why can I not go?" she asked.

"Because as soon as she comes she will be brought to x-ray," Mer told her. "You can see her after." _Over my dead body._

"Alright," Eileen said warily. "Cassie… go with Dr. Shepherd… Maeve and I will wait for you."

"Thank you," she smirked and helped Cass up. "This way."

"Why do I need to go in here?" Cass asked as they went into an exam room. "I know it's only dislocated, it just really hurts." Meredith didn't answer as she sat on the exam table. "Meredith?" She watched with wide eyes as Meredith shut the door, and stood in front of it.

"I need you to tell me what happened Cass," Meredith sighed. "The _truth_ this time." For the first time since Meredith met Cass, she has nothing to say. And this worried Meredith even more.

* * *

**Thank you so much iSeriouslylovegreys and you should thank her too… if it wasn't for her idea, I don't know what would have happened to this story!**

**Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Reveal

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…**

**Okay, so I have exciting news about this story. It is no longer going to be written by just me (LyssLovesTiva33)! I now have a co-writer, the amazing person she is, iSeriouslylovegreys! She has helped me so much with this story with ideas and everything, and after I thought about things I decided that I needed a co-writer in order to get this story done and she was definitely the best choice.**

**Don't get me wrong, I am still writing, but not all the time. We will take turns in writing every other chapter, and editing each other's chapters to fit what we think should happen. And speaking of… this is the first chapter that iSeriouslylovegreys wrote! So… I hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter picks up write from where it ended…**

* * *

Meredith stood there staring at the little girl whose eyes were wide and whose mouth trembled. Gently she lifted her up onto the exam table and brushed a stray blonde curl away from her face.

"Cass you can tell me anything sweetie you know that right? If something's going on I can help you. Please trust me."

Cass looked into Meredith's eyes, pleading, worried. She became aware of Meredith's pale petite hand gently stroking her knee. She followed it until her eyes fixed upon a bruise. It was ugly. Blue, black and with a purple tint, it was large. Cass knew where the bruise had come from. It had to have been last week, when she took the wrong bus home and missed dinner. She was terrified, having ended up on the wrong side of town. When she finally returned home, freezing in the Seattle rain, she faced the wrath of her parents who pushed her down on the hard tile floor and hit her hard.

"Were gonna make you feel as scared as we felt Cassie!" Eileen mockingly shouted between slaps.

"Trying to pull a fast one? I should have known you would do something like that. You're a failure Cass, you couldn't even make it without us." David smiled manically as he kicked her down harder.

Cass flashed back to the present, back to Meredith, sweet kind Meredith, Meredith who had been there for her. She looked up at Meredith and tried to be brave, she didn't want to fail. She didn't want to cry in front of her. She was afraid that if she cried like sometimes she cried in front of her parents, she'd turn into them.

"I'm fine, it's just dislocated it doesn't hurt that-" Meredith interrupted her.

"Cass I know somethings wrong. A little girl like you with parents who are supposed to love her doesn't come to the ER as much as you do. It just doesn't happen sweetie."

"They don't hurt Maeve. Th- Th- they love her." Cass held her head down in shame, letting tears spill down her face.

Meredith wrapped her arms around the little girl and kissed her forehead. Despite the circumstances, Meredith smiled as she did this, it made her feel like a mother.

"Cass, how long has this been going on?" Mer ask quietly. Cass shrugged.

"I don't even remember, it happens a lot." She saw the terror in Meredith's eyes so she quickly added. "But it only happens when I'm bad! But it's okay… I need to learn."

"Cass I already called child services and they are with your mother now. You and Maeve are going to be taken away, to a place where you are safe, where no one hurts you. You're not a bad girl Cass; if you make a mistake you shouldn't be beaten. It's no environment for a growing girl and for a baby no less! I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner but you don't have to be afraid, I'm here for you. I will never let them touch you again."

"Promise," she whispered, looking up at her.

"I promise," Meredith vowed.

"They, they pushed me down the stairs, when I came here the first time," Cass admitted. "My daddy was always the one who hurt me. I think-I think my Mommy got too scared and joined in." Meredith stroked the back of her hand gently, not really knowing how to comfort her.

"Thank you for telling me the truth sweetie, you did a great thing for you and your little sister, I'm proud of you."

"But where will I go?" The little girl looked up at Meredith who panicked. She couldn't tell her that she wouldn't really see Meredith again and would be in a foster home, Cass needed better, she deserved better.

"I will protect you and take care of you, you don't have to worry. You're safe now." Meredith lifted Cass from the table and took her hand.

"Should we go find Maeve now?" Cass nodded and the two left the room. Once outside they heard a women screaming as they turned down the hall. Child services had taken Maeve and the police were escorting Eileen out. When she saw Cass with Meredith she became hysterical.

"THERE SHE IS! THAT SCRAWNY BLONDE ONE! SHE HAS MY CASSIE! SHES LYING! TELL THEM CASSIE PLEASE!" Eileen struggled with the officer. A tall red head holding a wailing Maeve approached Meredith and Cass.

"Hi I'm with SCPS," she smiled and knelt down to Cass's level. "Are you Cassandra? I'm Melanie it's nice to meet you." The girls' smile was so rehearsed even though she seemed perfectly nice. Cass looked away and clutched onto Meredith's leg. Meredith blushed and detaches Cass, bending down to her level as well.

"Cass, I have to leave you now… you're going to go to a home with Melanie and she's going to be with you… Doesn't that seem fun?" Meredith tried to smile as she bent down and gave Cass a hug. She whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Cass I will see you soon I promise, be brave for me because I know you can."

Melanie took Cass's hand and put Maeve in a car seat before leading the two girls from the hospital. Cass looked back at Meredith, tears streaming from her face, before the automatic doors closed and they were gone.

Meredith wiped her slightly wet eyes with her scrub top and turned away. April, who had watched the whole thing, went to her to see if she was okay, but Meredith shrugged her off. She needed to find Derek. She searched for him around the entire hospital until she found him on the main hallway holding a scan in the light. Slowly Mer walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you." She smiled and nudged his shoulder. He turned around with one of his famous McDreamy smiles before kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Hey yourself, how was the pit?" Meredith bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I did it." Derek looked puzzled.

"You did what?"

"I saw Cass in the ER and I did it Derek, I called SCPS. She's been in the ER more than I've done Appy's Der. It's a problem." Derek backed away from her grasp, his eyes wide.

"How could you? When I told you not to meddle, not to butt into their lives you went ahead and did the worst. You took her away from her parents Mer! HOW COULD YOU? Do you even know for a fact that your assumptions are correct?" Derek angrily pulled at his hair.

"Cass told me Derek. She told me they hit her."

"I'm sure you pressured her into it," Derek accused.

"I would never…" Meredith began.

"But she _trusts_ you Meredith, she trusted you. If she thought you'd want something she'd give it to you," Derek cut her off and then shook his head angrily. "You just had to win with her. You were always too attached. What are you Meredith? A doctor or a social worker? You made a huge mistake. Ripping this family apart without actual evidence!" Meredith tried to argue.

"But Derek!"

"But nothing Meredith. You disobeyed me when I was right and you broke up a family today. You broke these innocent little girls all based on a hunch. And you know what? If and when this goes to court I'm going to testify for the Scotts because you took this WAY too far." Derek stormed away leaving Meredith standing in the most visible place in all of Seattle Grace, alone, feeling so small. She was quickly surrounded by Izzie and Lexie who, with most of the hospital, had witnessed their screaming fight. Meredith thought of Cass, sitting in a large group home, fighting for toys with mean and messed up kids and realized, should she be at home in her own bed?

* * *

**We all know the answer to that last question is a BIG FAT NO! But Meredith is beginning to question her actions because of Derek. No, she is not taking it back because I mean… SHE FINALLY DID IT (little moment of YAY!) but no one except Cass, Eileen, and David know the truth and are sure of the truth…**

**Next chapter will be written by LLT (shortened name for LyssLovesTiva33)… but this one was pretty awesome, wasn't it (: If you say yes (which you all should), drop us a review!**

**From iSeriouslylovegreys: Hey guys its iseriouslylovegreys and it is my first time writing for this story so I would love to hear what you all think and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ive been a fan of this story for awhile so geting to write for it is a dream come true! So thanks to Lyss and her initial ideas! Lots of Ga love happy holidays!  
****Oh and PS if you guys could go to my profile and check out some of my stuff I would be so greatfull! (see link on LLT's profile under Running Into Love)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Consequences

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. Only Cass, Maeve, Eileen and David.**

**This is a Lyss chapter! A lot of Cass POV, detective POV, and a little bit of Mer/Der. Many of you do not understand why Derek is being such an ass, but when he gives his testimony all will be answered.**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Cass opened her eyes for the fifth time that night and looked around the dark room. With discontent she sat up with a bang. She forgot that she was on a bunk bed, and the top bunk was above her.

"Ow," she whimpered and rubbed her head. "I want to go home."

"Shut up baby!" someone from across the room yelled.

"Go to sleep!" another girl screamed.

"Cass," the girl from above hissed. "You need to go to sleep okay. Or stay quiet. I don't mind, but some of the other kids aren't as nice as me, even if it's your first night."

"Okay," she whispered.

"We can talk and play tomorrow," she promised and went silent.

"Okay," Cass sighed. She looked up and bit her lip. This place was so strange and she didn't understand what it was. Melanie said it was called a group home. All of the kids there were like her. Their parents didn't love them enough so they were sent here to get other parents that would love them more than them and wouldn't hurt them. Cass didn't want new parents though, she wanted Meredith. She asked Melanie if she could go back with Meredith but she said no.

She also asked if she could go where Maeve went but she also said no. Melanie said that Maeve was a baby and that she needed to be taken care of more than her and needed to be around the other babies in there. There were three wards, she had explained. The girls, the boys, and the babies. You only slept in the ward, but the girls and the boys could eat and play together. The babies couldn't.

She wanted her baby sister more than anything. Sometimes, at home, Cass would sleep in the nursery with her and set an alarm so she could get out before her parents saw her. She'd soothe her if she cried, she'd watch her tiny body, she'd marvel at the fact that there were still no scars and bruises that scattered it.

At some point, she fell asleep. At least when she fell asleep at home, she sometimes heard her parents yelling, her parents screaming, or even Maeve's cries. Now, the only thing around her to comfort her was silence.

"Cass!" a voice said in her ear the next morning. Cass opened her eyes to see Natalie, the girl who had the bunk above her. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Oh," she said and sat up.

"The first night's always the hardest," Natalie told her sitting down next to her. "It gets easier."

"How long have you been here?" Cass asked.

"This time, three weeks," Natalie answered.

"What do you mean this time?" Cass asked.

"Well, I've been in the system since I was six, they can never seem to find a place where I stick. 4 homes I have been in, the longest was 6 months," she shrugged. "Danny managed just fine but there's something about me that foster parents just don't like."

"Who's Danny?" Cass questioned.

"My big brother," Natalie told her. "He got placed and stuck almost immediately."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Cass whispered.

"They try to keep siblings together, but it doesn't happen all the time," she explained. "We went to the first place together, but we got in too much trouble. Second time we split, haven't seen him since."

"When was that?"

"2 years ago," Natalie sighed. "We didn't get along all that well anyway. Mom and Dad always broke up our fights, you know, if they weren't high."

"Why are you in here anyway?" Cass asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Mom and Dad ran a meth lab, it went boom," she shrugged. "Dad died in the explosion, the rest of us got out fine with just a few bruises, Mom's in prison now but there was no one left to take care of us. I like it better here anyway, I get food on a regular basis, not just when their sober." Cass stared at her wide-eyed. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine… the real question is why are you here?" Cass lifted up her sleeve to reveal a bruise.

"Damn," Natalie hissed. "That's rough, parents did it." Cass nodded.

"My little sister Maeve didn't get it though," she mentioned.

"How old is she?" Natalie asked.

"4 months," she answered.

"Well, babies usually get off well in the system, usually get adopted quickly after, I wouldn't worry about her anymore," she reassured. Cass gulped and Natalie smiled and grabbed her hand. "Maybe whoever gets her will like you too, like I said, they try to keep siblings together, and you're nice enough."

"Oh," she murmured and looked down.

"Cassandra and Natalie," a woman called almost angrily.

"Uh-oh," Natalie hissed. "They don't like it if we're late for breakfast, so we better go." She hopped up and walked towards the door. "Come on!" she called when Cass hardly moved.

"Coming," she said almost inaudibly. As she passed each bunk bed she couldn't help but think if this was going to be her home forever. Always passed around like Natalie. Separated from Maeve. But she did this to save Maeve and protect her. But how could she protect her if they weren't together?

* * *

Detective Arthur Bartholomew shook his head as he looked left to right at the two interrogation rooms that stood on either side of him. One showed Eileen Scott. The other showed David Scott. Two pieces of scum that should never have had the pleasure to walk the earth, let alone parent two little girls. Both had lawyers next to them, spousal lawyers who worked together coincidently. Both had yet to talk. With a nod, Arthur walked onto David's room.

"We have been sitting here for hours, this is a disgrace," his lawyer announced immediately. "If you are not going to charge my client with anything then…"

"The only reason you were called was because he was charged with something," he spat. "Remember David." He got down into the face of David Scott. "You were charged with child abuse."

"I remember the lies," he said coolly.

"The lies that landed your child in the hospital for years, multiple times," Bartholomew barked and slammed Cassandra's medical record on the table with a bang. "What kind of person throws their child down the stairs and makes her cover for it!"

"I won't have you intimidating my client," his lawyer said again.

"Just stating facts," he bit out. "Like when he slammed her into a glass table. Or burned her. Or wait, broke her arm when she was barely one year old!" He screamed in his face. "What kind of fucking monster are you?"

"And what evidence do you have that it was I who did this?" David asked.

"You're daughter was questioned. And had her wounds documented by a doctor before she was put into _foster_ care," Bartholomew yelled. "She told us. And is going to tell the court when we get you released from your parental rights to her and your baby girl Maeve and throw you in jail!" He now slammed a picture of Cass's swollen and bruised shoulder and Cass's statement.

"She lies," David said simply.

"NO YOU LIE!" he slammed his fist on the table.

"You can stop harassing my client and trying to intimidate him," his lawyer spoke again. "Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to have a word with my client."

"Get those words in now before he gets in his holding cell where he'll stay till the trial," Bartholomew said simply before gathering the papers and walking out and directly in the room holding Eileen Scott.

"Hello Mrs. Scott," he nodded. The woman looked up at him, tears staining her eyes.

"Officer," she whispered. "Can I see Cassie? And Maeve… _please_?"

"No," he said simply and began to neatly place all the evidence out in front of her.

"But I need to apologize," she cried.

"For what?" he asked. "For their eight years of abuse."

"No!" she exclaimed. "For letting the skanky blond take them away from me and put lies into my poor Cassie's head."

"Then was it that same blond who filled her medical chart?" Bartholomew questioned, pointing to it. "Or gave her these?" he showed her the bruises. "Or made her say, and I quote, 'All of it. They did it all. The burns, the breaks, everything. They pushed me down the stairs.'" He read off of Cass's confession. Eileen let out a sob. "Realizing what you did to that poor girl now? And what you were going to do to Maeve…"

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "My poor Cassie! What drove her to tell all of these lies! She needs help! Help that I can't give her because you won't let me see her!"

"NO YOU NEED HELP!" he hissed in her face. "You need help because when I looked at your daughters Mrs. Scott, I saw two beautiful children and could hardly fathom what kind of monster you must be to harm a single hair on their head."

"But she's lying!" she sobbed.

"No, you're lying," he shook his head and gathered up his evidence and walked towards the door.

"Can I see my husband?" Eileen whimpered.

"Sure," Bartholomew smiled. "At trial." With that he left the room.

"Art," his partner Detective Hannah Barrens said.

"What Han?" he asked.

"The female Dr. Shepherd is on our side but…" she began.

"But what?" Arthur hissed.

"Her husband, he believes she put everything Cass said in her head. He said he only saw loving parents and a child who had tendencies to lie and want attention," she told him.

"Damnit," he growled. "He's on their side."

"Already contacted their lawyers," Hannah sighed.

"We have one Dr. Shepherd on our side… and one little girl who lived through it all," Bartholomew reassured. "These bastards will be in jail Han, one way or the other."

"And the children, foster care for the rest of their lives," she shook her head.

"You can't win them all," he shook his head. "Get the female Dr. Shepherd in here soon, she will need to prep with the ADA."

"She's coming in tomorrow," Hannah said.

"Then there are no worries then," he nodded. "Everything will be sorted out after, we have this."

* * *

Ever since the fight in the middle of the hospital, Meredith and Derek existed in a world of silence where they walked carefully around each other, not talking.

They had gone home that night together, got into bed, facing opposing sides, and turned out the lights without a word. Together they both got up the next morning with the alarm, took their separate showers, got coffee which Meredith still made for him, and drove to work together.

Her friends were concerned, but on the subject of Cass only Alex reassured her that she did the right thing. Everyone else remained silent, like they didn't believe her or something. The topic was rarely ever brought up though, Mer was in a haze. During the day she got a call from the police station saying that she needed to come in and go over what she will say to the ADA, and all of a sudden remembered what happened. That Cass was taken away, she was in a foster home and she put her there, for the right reasons anyway.

At the end of their shift, both of them got into the car together and drove home, playing into the same routine as the night before.

When they got up the next morning, Mer broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Derek, I did get too involved," Mer murmured over coffee. Derek put the paper he was reading at the table down but did not look up. "With Cass…"

"Are you going to make things right?" he questioned, folding the paper but still not looking up.

"Yes," she nodded and he looked up. "I am going to the police station today."

"Good," he nodded and Mer smiled. "I'm proud of you for standing up for what you believe in, but I am glad you admit that you were wrong and are going to get both Cass and Maeve back home where they belong." Mer's smile dissolved from her face.

"Derek," Mer said seriously. "I am giving my statement, preparing for trial."

"Damnit Meredith," Derek snapped immediately. "When will you stop being selfish and realize that what is best for them is to go home to their parents, not grow up alone. Kids need their parents!"

"Oh and you think I don't know that, honestly Derek what's best for them is to stop covering for their parents and for them to be safe," Mer said with a growl. "You of all people should understand that, especially knowing my own family history it wouldn't kill you to be a little sensitive."

"You just won't give up," he yelled. "You need to learn to keep your nose out of others business. You will ruin these girls' lives if you continue. They need their parents… they need-" He broke off.

"Need what Derek?" Mer asked.

"Nothing," he hissed. "Just… just go Meredith. But take your own damn car, I don't care what you do but I am certainly not driving you down there to continue this bull shit." Even Derek was surprised at the harshness of his words.

"We'll see what is bull shit in the end Derek… when they get convicted, what will be the point of their lies, they'll tell the truth," Mer said sadly, grabbed her keys, and left the house, _alone_.

* * *

**Next chapter is an iSeriouslylovegreys chapter (if you are sensing a pattern) and going to be part 1 of the trial.**

**And you all are wondering why Derek is being a McAss and... I won't tell you, Daisy will tell you in the next chapter ;) There is reasoning and it all makes sense in our eyes. Also, I am not trying to make light of the abuse Cass endured, but simply trying to show what could happen when people don't stand up for them (though Meredith eventually did) and what happens when you don't believe them (Derek), so... hold on... this, like everything, will be a happy ending!**

**Please R&R! We love response!**


	16. Chapter 16: Understanding

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. Only Cass, Maeve, Eileen and David. **

**This chapter is part 1 at the courthouse! This chapter will hopefully redeem Derek to some of you who question why he is acting the way he is. Hope you all enjoy! (Btw, not in the beginning, both of them are kind of being whiny and asses in the beginning but by the end… well, you'll see)**

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Meredith grabbed a banana from the counter as she swiftly maneuvered past Derek to the fridge. The last two weeks had gone by slowly and painfully. Meredith and Derek were barely speaking. Derek as usual was silent; keeping all his thoughts and emotions bottled up inside and Mer was resisting the urge to run. Anywhere, far away where she could escape everything. She couldn't though because she needed to be there for Cass. So far it looked like she was the only one. She opened the fridge and searched for her diet Snapple, not much of a breakfast but she could barely eat. She had never been as nervous as she was today. She had to face a courthouse where she was against her husband, and two lying and terrible parents. All for a child, a child who she loved and who deserved love and safety. She retrieved her Snapple from the back of the fridge and while closing it she turned around swiftly, bumping into Derek reaching for a mug. She shook when their shoulders touched, their first contact in about two weeks. Derek grumbled.

"Watch where you're going Meredith." His eyes wouldn't meet hers but she saw him roll them.

"We don't have to do this, why let something that should be about Cass come between us." Meredith set her Snapple down on the counter

"Meredith right now it makes me so angry looking at you that I can't even talk to you without saying things I don't mean." Derek said with clenched fists.

"Derek your acting ridiculous, let's just drive over to the courthouse and see what happens, but let's leave whatever happens there, this really cannot continue." Derek took a deep breath.

"Watching you this morning, race around our room trying on dress after dress, after skirt, after top, that just… it made me sick. That you think what you're doing is right and that you actually can win this." He saw the hurt in her eyes but he was too angry and upset to let it bother him. He reached for his mug and set it on the counter, turning away from Mer.

"Listen Derek, we'll take separate cars, we won't talk at home, if you wanna be this dysfunctional couple who doesn't talk about things then fine. I just hope you know that I won't give you ANY mercy in there, see you in court." Meredith turned on her heels and grabbed her bag and coat. Derek heard the door slam and the sound of a roaring engine. He checked his watch. He would leave in about five minutes, to miss having to walk in with her.

* * *

Alice Reynolds, Seattle Police Departments ADA, reviewed her notes on the next witness. Meredith Grey, wife to Derek Shepherd, the defenses witness. Something happened. He didn't believe in what confession Meredith got was viable and that she pressured her into it. He also saw nothing wrong with the Scott's. She wasn't sure if this man was a bastard, or telling the truth.

"Ms. Reynolds, your witness," the judge said.

"I call to the stand Meredith Grey." Alice watched as the bailiff exited the courtroom to return a half a minute later with Ms. Grey. She saw her take the stand. The confidence in the way the woman walked made Alice confident they would win this case.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey."

"Place your hand on the bible." Meredith did as she was told."Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear," Meredith breathed out.

"You may sit," the judge said to her as Alice approached.

"Dr. Grey, you are a resident at Seattle Grace hospital, are you not?" she began.

"Yes I am," Meredith nodded.

"And what does that job entail, what does it mean."

"It means I have been a surgeon for five years, I have studied medicine for nine years," Meredith said.

"So you are confident in your evaluation of all of your patients," Alice said.

"Absolutely," Meredith said.

"Dr. Grey, can you please tell the court what you believe to have happened to Cassandra and Maeve Scott." She watched as Meredith nodded.

"I had been treating Cass- Cassandra for months. It was always an injury. First it was when she came into the ER say about 4 months ago. She had several broken ribs, lacerations to the head, a sprained ankle and severe head trauma. The paramedics told me she fell down a flight of stairs. From the beginning Eileen and David Scott seemed normal, the little things they did like how they would always pat her when they spoke, always kept a hand on her, those things never made sense to me, until I saw her record." Alice froze as she froze. Looking closely, she saw Meredith's hands shaking. This case had obviously affected her.

"When Cass came in, feigning complications with her surgery, loss in motor skills and other sometimes common symptoms with brain injuries, I thought maybe she was trying to tell me something. When she did not come forward I did not press. Then, a few weeks after that, she showed up at the hospital claiming she missed me and wanted to see me, but it made no sense because I had been a stranger to her no more than two months ago. But it was when she came in about 3 weeks ago. With a dislocated shoulder than I knew. At the first opportunity I received, I took Cass into an exam room myself to get a private word with her and that's when she told me. How her parents have been hitting her. Her medical record speaks for itself with injuries starting as early as 1 year and 2 months old. Injuries became more frequent as her chart progressed. After awhile I'm appalled how no one questioned how many times a small child can get hurt from falling off the counter or from jumping off the bed."

"Would you say that in your professional medical opinion that Cassandra Scott is being abused?" Alice questioned.

"Yes I would." Meredith answered plainly.

"Nothing further."

Meredith took a deep breath and ran her fingers on the smooth oak wooden material

* * *

the stand was made out of. She looked into the crowd. It was smaller than she would have expected until she remembered that Cass telling her she had no family so no one would be there for the sake of her or her parents. But she also felt hurt, for there was only one face in the courtroom she recognized, Alex. Alex who had his own experience with abuse knew it was a subject not to be taken lightly. Even though her other friends supported her in the fight with Derek, he was the only one who supported her in this decision.

With wide eyes she watched as a small pale woman, named Nancy Carson, with red hair and freckles. She wore a simple grey pantsuit. Professional, with every step closer she took, Meredith became more and more nervous. Her first testimony was easy, she knew what to say, but who knew what Nancy or Harold Carson would come up with.

"Doctor Grey, have you ever had a problem for getting too attached to your patients?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively. Meredith flinched, this woman did not mess around.

"Uh… no." Meredith stammered.

"During your intern year there wasn't an incident when a friend of yours, a close friend, got too attached to a patient and-" Immediately Alice shot up.

"Objective… Argumentative." Carson looked up at the judge quickly.

"I have a point." The judge rolled his eyes.

"Then get to it now."

"Okay new approach, Dr. Grey, do you possibly think that maybe you provoked Cassandra Scott to say quote, 'All of it. They did it all. The burns, the breaks, everything. They pushed me down the stairs.' Just because you wanted to prove your medical investigation report?" She raised an eyebrow at Meredith whose palms began to sweat. She knew Cass had told her she did nothing to pressure her.

"I.. I… I didn't do such thing. I did nothing to pressure her, Cass, she trusts me, she confided in me. She knew all I want for her is for her to be loved and safe, so she opened up to me and I had to put an end to her misery, especially that baby Maeve is in danger as she is getting older and nearing the age when Cass first started being abused."

"But your husband does not believe you, does he?" Carson asked.

"What Derek believes is what Derek believes. He saw the act that the Scotts put on," Meredith snuck a glance at the table where Eileen and David Scott sat glaring at her. "He saw the act they made Cass put on. He did not make a connection with Cass. He was not invested in Cass…"

"So you admit you were involved with her and lied to the court," Carson said immediately.

"No, I was concerned when she came in more often," Meredith hissed. "If her parents had kept up what they did, changing their hospital of preference, I would have never suspected, but by the fourth time Cass came into that ER in four months, I knew she was not just some clumsy kid who wants attention." She smirked slightly as Carson faltered and turned to the judge.

"No further questions."

"Dr. Grey you may leave the stand." Meredith got up and returned to her seat in front of her Alex. He, in turn, patted her back and whispered in her ear.

"She was a bitch," he said. "You're doing the right thing." Meredith watched as they called Detective Bartholomew, Melanie Cass's case worker, and finally, it was the Carson's' turn.

"We'd like to call Dr. Derek Shepherd to the stand." Meredith held her breath as she saw the bailiff enter with Derek. Unlike this morning where she had only seen rage, for a second Meredith saw regret in his eyes when he looked at her. After being sweared in, Derek took a seat and allowed Nancy Carson to approach him.

"Dr. Shepherd, can you please tell the court your relationship to the Scott family and to this case."

"Well, if it's not already clear to everyone here I am Dr. Grey's husband, I was the head physician on Cassandra's case, I preformed her craniotomy and was present during all of her cat scans and treatments. So I was her other doctor." Nancy nodded.

"Is there any reason why you're not testifying with your wife? Since you weren't at the afternoon in question then could you please explain why you think Eileen and David Scott are fit parents for Cassandra and Maeve Scott."

"Sure I can. I'm not an only child. In fact I have four sisters I'm the second youngest. There's Nancy, then Kathleen, then Lizzie, then me and then my little sister Amy. Our parents loved each of us five crazy kids and put up with our drama. We lived in New York City; my father owned a general store and my mother stayed at home with us kids. We weren't that well off but we managed. My family was everything to me. I was kind of a nerd, that brainy weird band geek saxophone type. My only close friend growing up was a man by the name of Mark Sloan, who was basically a surrogate brother. His parents never really were around; they didn't want to be parents so we basically adopted him into our home and-"

"Objection to all of this!" ADA Reynolds announced. "What is the relevance."

"He's just there your honor," Nancy pushed.

"Overruled," the judge nodded.

"My father… he passed away when I was about seven years old and Amy… Amy was only a baby, three years old. It was at the store, just a regular day. Amy and I were playing with the train set in the back that my dad had bought us just that previous Christmas. He was also wearing a watch; it was beautiful, gold and shining. My mother had just given it to him for a gift. They said they weren't going to exchange gifts but my mom…. She saw it and she knew it was perfect for him. It was also a fairly expensive watch, not top of the market but up there. Anyway, we were playing and two regular looking guys came in all business. My dad, being warm and friendly gave them a pleasant hello while inquiring what they needed. The guys nodded at each other and the next thing I knew one had his hands around my father's shoulders, keeping him from moving, the other a gun to his head. They wanted the watch. My father, he loved it, not so much the physical watch but the love it came with and how special it was to him and my mother." Meredith watched in shock as Derek's eyes shut briefly and his shoulders gave a little shake, betraying his feels.

"Damn," Alex whispered.

" I covered Amy's mouth because knowing her she was holding back a shrill scream. We crouched below the train table, shaking in each other's arms. I wish I made her look away because they shot him, right there and they took the watch and ran. People heard the gun shot and came running… the rest is a blur. That afternoon tore my family apart, my mother will always have a darken piece of her heart, my eldest sisters never got to graduate with their father watching, or get married with their father walking them down the aisle. Amy doesn't even remember, which pains her every day, being left out of our sorrow… and me; I have to relive it every time I see a child with their father. So I guess my point is that family is a big deal to me, and I would never take away one, let alone both of a child's parents on a whim. Especially after my wife gave little evidence. She may see Cass's actions as a cry for help in the sense she was being abused, but I see it as a cry for attention, which I am sure, given the chance to be back with their children, Eileen and David will give it to her immediately."

"Nothing further," Nancy Carson said and sat back down.

By the end Derek was sweating and clutching his tie, his breaths were quick and short. He looked up to accidently meet Meredith's eyes. She saw the pain and immediately realized why he had been so against the trial in the first place. It wasn't anger at her he was exhibiting in a sense, but anger for the men who took his father away. In a way, she was those men to Cass, and she'd apologize for being so careless to his feelings just like he will when he finds out Meredith told the truth.

"Dr. Shepherd," Alice said approaching Derek. "You say you saw only a child wanting attention, but would you ever go so far as to throw yourself down the stairs for attention?"

"I am not this child," Derek informed her.

"But if you were," she continued. "Do you know of any children who would almost kill themselves for it."

"Yes I do, my sisters Liz and Kathy, they middle girl, were always letting themselves fall and get hurt for Mom's attention," Derek said.

"But a 1 years old?" Alice asked.

"I…"

"And did you see Cassandra's medical records?"

"I did," Derek nodded.

"Did you not find it appalling of how many times she was admitted to a hospital."

"If she wanted attention no…"

"But from a medical standpoint, it is not healthy and is a problem…"

"I…"

"Answer the question Dr. Shepherd," the judge commanded.

"Yes, it's not healthy but…"

"I'm done with this witness," Alice said before he could finish and went to sit down.

"You may step down Dr. Shepherd... We will take a brief recess," the judge announces as Derek quickly proceeded to the lobby to get some air. Meredith looked at Alex who nodded. A lot slower than Derek, she followed. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**Next chapter will be written by LLT (LyssLovesTiva33) and it will be part 2 of the trial and also the Mer/Der talk/redemption…**

**Please R&R! We love all of your responses! **


	17. Chapter 17: Confusion

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass, Maeve, Eileen, and David… and technically this trial!**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter with some help from iSeriouslylovegreys!**

**WE ALSO DO NOT CONDONE CHILD ABUSE, THE PEOPLE WHO DO THIS TO THEIR CHILDREN ARE SICK SOB'S!**

**So here you will finally see a reconciliation of Mer and Der as well as the conclusion of the trial… now bear with us, we have a plan and it is good in the long run, so don't jump to conclusions too quickly!**

* * *

"Derek!" Mer called after him as he ran out of the courtroom. "Derek!"

"If you think I am going to-" he began.

"No," she said, grabbing his arm. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, but Derek… I didn't know."

"What?" he said, turning around to face her.

"I didn't know that's why," Meredith whispered. "That's why you were so against it."

"Now you know why, will you convince them to drop the charges," Derek told her.

"Derek, after what you said, I don't know what is going to happen," Mer sighed. "But I believe that what I did was right Derek… you have seen her file, but you haven't seen it all. Yes I got it illegally but there was so much."

"And that doesn't mean she could just be…" Derek raised his voice.

"Der, don't turn this into a fight," she interrupted. "Let me talk."

"Fine," he said dejectedly, sitting down on a bench.

"Derek, what I did was take Cass into an exam room, and told them to page Callie," Mer began. "I noticed more than one bruise on her body and I asked her about them. She started to back off and I pushed her to continue, I didn't even say anything to her; I swear. I didn't put words in her mouth. What I didn't do was try to take her away from her parents. I tried to do what was best for her."

"What _you_ thought was best for her…" Derek accused.

"Derek, if the truth came out that she was abused…"

"It would be the best for her," Derek nodded. "But what if they aren't."

"Derek, if there is evidence that they aren't," Meredith said. "If there is any way to prove that this was all made up and me just freaking out; I'd back off."

"If they convict I'll believe you," Derek told her, grabbing her hand.

"Derek, they are going to convict, I know in my heart that there will be no proof against it," she told him seriously. "It's a feeling… in my gut or whatever."

"You didn't push her?" Derek asked.

"They are going to say in there that I did, but Derek, I need you to trust me that I didn't," Mer pushed. "We were fighting because we didn't understand each other's sides, and now I know yours; but think about me and what I went through as a child. I had a terrible childhood and the childhood they are giving both Cass and Maeve is worse. No one should go through what I did, let alone something worse."

"I trust you Mer," Derek whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"Derek, I didn't even bother to think of your father; what kind of wife am I?" Mer said. "I am the one who is sorry."

"You're the best wife ever," Derek told her. "We are both sorry, we can agree on that."

"Yeah," Mer sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Derek said.

"I love you too," Mer said back, turning her head to him and gently pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Whatever happens in there, whatever is said; I won't let it come in between us again, that I promise."

"I promise as well, no matter the outcome."

"Should we add this to our post-it?" Derek questioned. Mer threw her head back and laughed.

"If we add all of these things like this to our post-it, we'd need to get an entire pack," Mer said, standing up, twining her hand with his, and walking in together.

* * *

After being sworn in, Eileen Scott to the stand.

"This must be so difficult for you Mrs. Scott, hearing all these lies…" Nancy began.

"OBJECTION!" Alice exclaimed. "There is no proof that these are lies!"

"Please ask a question Mrs. Carson," the judge snapped.

"Fine, Ms. Scott, how are you feeling right now?" Nancy asked.

"Distraught, having no clue why this is happening to me," Eileen cried.

"So you are saying there is no truth in the accusations against you and your husband," Nancy stated.

"None," Eileen shook her head. "We love both Cass and Maeve, they are our life. They are our little girls. Neither my husband and I would ever hurt them."

"Have you ever hit your daughter? Hurt her in that way?" Nancy questioned.

"I have never hit my daughter or hurt her in that way," tears ran down Eileen's face. And this was the truth. She pushed her into things, pulled her arm out of her socket, threw her down on the floor; but she never hit her.

"Nothing further," Nancy said, returning to her seat.

"Mrs. Scott, can you please read line two of your daughter's file," Alice said, grabbing her file and slamming it on the stand.

"Cassandra Noelle Scott has been hospitalized 18 times in her 8 years of life," she reiterated.

"Does that sound natural to you?" Alice asked. "Natural to any of you?"

"It seems natural if your daughter is clumsy and asking for attention, as Cass is. Ever since I got pregnant with Maeve she's been craving attention from David and I, she uses her accidents to make us notice her, of course I don't think its right," Eileen said confidently.

"You say you never hit her, never once," Alice questioned.

"Unless you count a smack to the butt," Eileen said.

"So you lied," Alice accused.

"NO!" Eileen exclaimed. "I didn't lie! I said I never hit my daughter and intentionally hurt her; all parents slap their child's butt once in a while, when she's bad. Like I said, she was always asking for attention and sometimes she gets in trouble. She acts out at school sometimes and she gets punished for it there and at home!"

"So she gets punished."

"Objection!" Nancy hissed. "She's twisting my client's words around."

"Sustained," the judge said. "Be careful Ms. Reynolds."

"Nothing further." Within a few seconds, Eileen was off the stand, and David was on the stand.

"Mr. Scott, is it true that you have always wanted a boy?" Nancy asked.

"I wanted someone to take over the family business, but doesn't every doting father?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do when you got two girls instead of a boy?" she questioned.

"I fell in love," David smiled. "With my wife and my beautiful girls. My thoughts of a son were merely pushed aside, but always open for later…"

"Could you ever think of hurting them?" Nancy said.

"Anyone who could hurt two beautiful children such as my Cassie and my Mae would be terrible creatures and deserving of a severe punishment," David said confidently. "Never in my life have I thought about it." This is true as well. He always just… did, without thought.

"Nothing further," Nancy smirked and allowed Alice to approach the stand.

"So when you say 'pushed aside' are you speaking literally? Would push Cassandra in hopes of having a son?" Alice gripped her clipboard. David's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not, how could you say that! YOU'RE CRAZY!" David clenched his fist.

"This looks like how you would react to Cassandra possibly after she's been pushing your buttons?"

"Absolutely not," David hissed.

"You seem to be getting very angry at me," Alice said. "Is that because I am saying the truth." David's eyes narrowed.

"LOOK, I said I would come up here to answer questions, not be played by your little mind games. You sick twisted home wrecking-"

"That's enough," the judge barked, interrupting David's last statement. "It looks like we're done here-"

"Actually your honor, there is something else," Alice spoke up. "I'd like to add another witness."

"And who would that be?" the judge asked.

"Cassandra Scott," Alice informed him.

"And why did you just decide to now?" he questioned.

"I was hoping that she would not be needed, but she is indeed needed," she lifted her chin.

"Counselors, do you object to this?" the judge asked the Carson's.

"On one condition," Nancy said. "A compency hearing. The girl is eight, not that I do not doubt that the Scott's taught her not to lie; but to be sure that she does not the difference between the truth and a lie. Or what she was told happened and what really happened."

"Request granted," the judge said. "Ms. Reynolds, I expect you're witness to be here at 8am tomorrow, court will resume after that. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Cass looked at the dress that her social worker had laid out for her.

"Rough break," Natalie sighed. "The way I had it, my Mom had no possibility of getting Danny and I. I didn't have to testify." Cass looked at her new friend and sighed.

"I never wanted this," Cass muttered. "And I certainly don't want this."

"If you don't wear it, you'll get an earful," Natalie reminded her. "You'll get the 'Just because someone didn't respect you in your life Cassandra does not mean you should disrespect yourself or others,' it is scary how they can give that speech in so many different ways." Cass laughed. This whole experience would have been terrible if it had not been for Natalie being her friend.

"Cassandra, why are you not dressed?" Melanie asked.

"I'm going now," Cass said and grabbed the dress.

"You need to look presentable for your hearing," Melanie reminded her. "Just because someone didn't respect you in your life Cassandra does not mean you should disrespect yourself or others." Natalie threw her the 'I told you' look and Cass laughed her way to the bathroom. When she returned in the hideous dress, Cass looked at Melanie.

"Miss Melanie, can I go visit Maeve before we go," Cass asked.

"I don't know, she could be sleeping," Melanie said, worriedly. "You know how they get when…"

"She couldn't be sleeping now, I know my little sister," Cass interrupted. "Please, I need to see her." Cass had only seen Maeve twice in the week they had been there, and they had been monitored very closely and lasted for all of ten minutes. She had attempted to hold her but the woman who was taking care of her, Laura, had yelled at her and said that she wasn't old enough.

"Alright," Melanie smiled. Cass smiled back, Melanie was the only one who really cared to listen to her here. Melanie led her to the nursery where Laura frowned, all of the babies were sleeping except Maeve.

"Cassandra, no funny business," Laura warned.

"Yes Miss Laura," she nodded and walked over to her crib. "Hi Mae, sorry I haven't been here."

"Quieter," Laura hissed.

"I wish we could still be together, I miss you, and I know you're a baby, but I know you miss me too," Maeve stroked her face. Maeve reached up to her.

"No touching her, she should not be disturbed!" Laura exclaimed.

"Laur, can you come help me in the kitchen," Melanie said and Cass smiled as Laura sighed and followed her. With care, Cass picked her baby sister up.

"I love you Mae Mae," Cass whispered and pressed a kiss to her head. "I hope you'll never know what-"

"Cass, we have to go," Melanie told her.

"Okay," she sighed, put Maeve in her crib, stroked her cheek once, and followed Melanie to her car. The courthouse was two minutes away and soon she was sitting in the courtroom.

"Do you understand what you need to do?" Melanie asked her.

"Not really," Cass shook her head, pulling on her dress.

"You're parents lawyer is going to ask you questions," she explained. "And you have to answer all of them truthfully. You can do that, right?"

"Right," Cass nodded. "And if I do that?"

"Then you are going to have to do it again, in front of a jury who will decide whether or not your mom and dad go to jail."

"So I have to do this again."

"Let's hope so, you will be very helpful." Cass looked down and gulped. Just as she was getting nervous, she looked up and spotted a familiar face.

"MEREDITH!" Cass exclaimed and ran towards her.

"Cass," Mer smiled as the young girl embraced her. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I made a new friend," Cass looked down.

"That's great," Mer nodded.

"I miss you," she sighed. Cass watched as Meredith looked at the other Dr. Shepherd.

"Yeah sweetie," Meredith shrugged. "Well I need to get in there, I'll be there for you, good luck." She stroked her cheek gently and walked away from her. Cass's face fell. _She didn't care about her anymore_. From then on the next hour was a blur until she was standing in front of a lot of people. Ms. Reynolds, the lady she talked to before, Melanie, the Detective she talked to, Meredith, her husband, a bunch of other people she didn't know, and finally her parents.

"Okay Cassandra," someone said. "Can you place your hand on the bible?" Cass did as she was told. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"You can sit," the man who was the judge said from next to her. "Mrs. Carson." Cass's eyes widened as a stranger approached her.

"Cass, do you love your parents?" she asked.

"They are my parents, I love them," her voice found little volume.

"They taught you everything you know, about right and wrong, am I correct?" the woman asked again.

"Everything," Cass nodded.

"Do you know the difference between the truth and a lie," Mrs. Carson asked. Cass opened her mouth to answer but she continued. "The difference between what happened and didn't."

"Yes."

"You know that if you don't tell the truth, you can get in a lot of trouble."

"Yes."

"What usually happens when you lie?"

"I…"

"You're parents punish you right?"

"Yes but-"

"Have you lied recently Cass? To your parents, to anyone."

"Nuh-"

"You're parents have talked to you what would happen if you lied, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember that, and answer this again… have you lied recently." Cass's heart pounded in her chest.

"_Mommy," Cass asked, David was away on a business trip. She was six. "Why am I so bad?"_

"_Because you don't listen to your father Cassie," Eileen told her, putting away the dishes from their dinner. Cass was wiping off the table using her step stool._

"_But why do I get hurt?" she asked again._

"_You know why Cassie," Eileen said coolly._

"_But I want it to stop… can't I go to someone to make it stop?" Cass asked. She was shocked when she mother turned on her, almost knocking her off the stool._

"_You want to leave us then! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?" she snapped._

"_Nuh… No," Cass stuttered._

"_If you ever tell anyone our little secret… you'll be taken away forever!" Eileen yelled. "To people who don't love you as much as we do!" They loved her? "And it's not like they will believe you anyway… how old are you?"_

"_Six," she whispered._

"_And we are grownups… who'd believe a six year old over grownups?" Eileen said, getting in her face._

"_No one," Cass shook her head._

"_Then all you would do by telling on us would get yourself in more trouble… and I'd be too afraid you wouldn't make it Cass," Eileen threatened. "So don't do it… ever.'_

"_I… I won't," she whispered. "But what happens when I am a grownup? Can I tell someone then?" Cass wasn't expecting the push to be so forceful as she plummeted towards the ground, hitting her head on the corner of the table before the floor._

"I…"

Cass looked towards Mrs. Reynolds who looked as if she wanted her to say 'No'.

"I…"

Cass looked towards her parents. They narrowed their eyes at her, both, collectively.

"I…"

Cass looked towards Meredith. Her eyes were on her, smiling. But they were distracted. Her hand was twined with Dr. Shepherd's.

"YES!" she cried. "I lied! I lied about everything! My parents didn't hurt me, I just wanted attention! Dr. Shepherd told me that it was okay to tell this but she didn't know I was lying! I didn't want to be taken away! I didn't want any of this! I just want to go home with Maeve to my Mommy and Daddy!"

"That's all everyone here wants," Nancy Carson shook her head. "Now your honor, can we please discuss dismissing this case?"

Cass looked around wildly. Mrs. Reynolds was shaking her head. Her parents were nodding, smiling. And Meredith, she looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know… this is kind of like dramatic irony and… I know all of you will be pissed about this but TRUST us. This is not very realistic and we're sorry, but it's necessary for where we wanted our story to go… this is not us making this subject light, it's just what we wanted (not that we want children to get abuse)…**

**Please R&R and possibly get really mad at us for all but, hmmmm, I'll say three chapters to be safe…**


	18. Chapter 18: Devastation

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass, Maeve, Eileen, and David… and technically this trial!**

**ISeriouslylovegreys chapter!**

**WE ALSO DO NOT CONDONE CHILD ABUSE, THE PEOPLE WHO DO THIS TO THEIR CHILDREN ARE SICK SOB'S! **

**I'm not going to give you a preview because I think this chapter speaks for itself! Happy reading everyone! Remember: It's going to be a happy ending!**

* * *

"The case of David and Eileen Scoot vs. Washington State has now been dismissed. All legal personal please file out." The judge spoke with a firm hand as he banged his gavel authoritatively against the hard ebony wood.

As those words left his mouth, Meredith felt dizzy. It was all a rush. Before she knew it Meredith jumped up from her seat gripping the pew in front of her with a sweaty hand. "NO! Please your honor if I could just have a minute I- I could-" Derek put his hand on her back lightly and brought her down to her seat.

"Mer it's done, you lost, I'm so sorry. There's nothing we can do, it's out of our control."

"Derek it's not! I know it's not! I can fix it! I can save her! WE can save her! Please we can't just give up." The judge already had dismounted from the stand and the Scotts were filing out followed by their lawyer. Meredith reached out for Cass but Derek grabbed her back and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry Mer. Please let's try to get past this and have a good day." Meredith wiped her tears streaming down her face. She straightened her blouse and rose, clutching Derek's arm. He kissed her forehead and reached down for her hand. "Let's go to the hospital, I'm sure throwing yourself in your work will make you feel better, plus maybe there will be a craniotomy or something waiting for us." Meredith bit her lip and nodded.

"All right. Maybe that's what I need." As they left the courthouse Meredith couldn't help but look back longingly. She knew she was right and that they had made a huge mistake, but there was nothing to be done at the moment. Right now all she could do was get into the car and drive the fifteen minutes it took to get to the hospital. Derek closed the passenger door and Meredith felt her stomach turn. She rested her hands in her lap and looked out the window; it was a silent car ride.

* * *

"Should we do something?"

"We can't just let her sit there!"

"Dude, what if she strangles herself with that phone cord. Talk about dark and twis-"

"OKAY! Barbie stop worrying, evil spawn shut the hell up or I'm gonna shove that whole phone up your ass. I've got this guys okay?" Cristina hated seeing her person like this but she knew she had to take charge of the situation. With a coffee in hand she made her way over to her person. Meredith was sitting at the nurse's station wrapping her fingers all around a telephone cord. She was in a complete daze.

"Hey Mer. I brought you this. Coffee's the best remedy when you're pissed." Meredith looked up.

"I'm not pissed Cristina I'm just correct. No one see's that, not Derek, not the judge and not even poor Cass… I don't even know what happened. If I could just go see her and-" A hand tapped Meredith on the shoulder. It was the Chief; Meredith abruptly turned around and straightened out her scrub top.

"What is it Chief?"

"Can I speak with you in my office? There are some people from legal who need to talk to you." He nodded at Cristina. "Dr. Yang if you will excuse us."

"See you later Mer," Cristina nodded and walked off but stayed close by for when her friend returned from her meeting.

Mer looked at the Chief closely and narrowed her eyes at him. He gave nothing away as to what this was about; other than the fact that he would not look at him. Mer stayed silent and watched as he led her in a conference room and allowed her to sit down.

"Meredith, we are all here to discuss some things as a result of the court case you recently were a part of." The Chief began. "I'm going to turn it over to Brian Jameson from our legal department to go over some things with you." Meredith nodded.

"Dr. Grey, the Scots contacted me regarding the results of the case. They feel as if your presence in their lives has not only made it difficult to raise Cassandra but have also caused constant interruptions and the lack of a schedule has traumatized her." Meredith opened her mouth to retaliate but he continued.

"You also filed false accusations that could have had devastating results for both the children and the parents. They filed for a restraining order against you and it has been approved. You, by the order and jurisdiction of Seattle, Washington are prohibited by law to go within one hundred feet of Cassandra, the Scotts residence which includes David, Eileen and Maeve Scott. All of this still applies in the event of a medical emergency." He closed his briefcase after removing a piece of paper. "All we need is your signature and then you are free to go." Meredith was stunned she could barely speak. This hurt her more than anything that her mother ever said to her. She absently gripped the blue ink pen and scrawled out her signature on the designated line. She rose from her chair.

"If we're done here," she looked at the chief. "Chief." When his nod indicated that she could leave she quickly exited. The chief had already let Derek know about his wife and he was waiting outside. Meredith brushed past him. Heading straight for the glass automatic doors. Derek ran to catch up with her.

"Mer wait!" Meredith sat down on the curb of the sidewalk that surrounded the hospital, clutching her stomach she began to sob. She hadn't cried like that in a very long time. Derek sat down next to her and stroked her hair. She collapsed into his arms shaking and vibrating with violent sobs. People stared but Derek continued to stroke her gently despite the scene they were making.

* * *

Cass was getting ready for school. It was still dark outside and she was brushing her hair in the dark. If she was late she would get beaten and she still had to brush her teeth before she could turn on the light and wake Maeve and get her ready for the day as well. She zipped her backpack before going to the crib to wake her sister.

"Hey Mae." Cass kissed her little foot. "I'm going to make your breakfast so when Mommy wakes up your all set. Sound good?" Maeve giggled and clapped her hands. Cass picked her up and balanced her on her side, grabbing her backpack she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her backpack made so much noise as it hit each step, it upset Maeve and she began to cry. Cass quickly threw it down the stairs, landing with a thud on the marble while she tried to quiet Maeve. "Shh Mae Mae it's okay don't cry please, please don't I don't want to wake Mommy and-" Cass heard the creek of the door open. She turned around to see David at the foot of the stairs, he did not look pleased.

"What the hell did I tell you about waking me on my DAYS OFF? Put down the baby and get over here brat. Someone's gotta teach you a lesson." Cass shook and kept a tight grip on Maeve.

"Daddy I didn't mean too... I was trying to help you, please," she begged and David snickered.

"Pathetic, you're so weak Cass you can't even take a punch. Go put your sister in a highchair and give her breakfast before I change my mind." Cass scurried off to the kitchen and rapidly put Maeve in her highchair. She was trying to reach for the glass baby food container when it fell to the ground; mashed fruit went everywhere, all over the white tile and even hitting the marble cabinets. Cass shrieked and covered Maeve's face from the possibility of the shattered glass bouncing. She immediately heard footsteps. Eileen and David were both in the kitchen.

"CASSANDRA! WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU? YOU ALREADY WOKE DADDY UP AND NOW YOU'VE MADE SUCH A MESS!" Eileen bellowed and Maeve started to wail. "YOU'VE EVEN MADE YOUR SISTER CRY. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" David pushed Eileen aside, slowly stepping forward nearing Cass.

"You think everything I have done in the past was bad," he snarled in her face. "Just you wait. The worst is yet to come…"

* * *

It had been about a week since the incident outside the hospital. The chief had given the couple a few days off to get their bearings. Meredith had been off surgery, no one knew how her emotions were going to affect her during a long surgery so she was on scut. Her friends were completely supportive but she was distant. She ate lunch with Derek in his office and tried to stay away from people. Derek knew how hard this was for her and tried to make it better.

Their sex life had been bare minimum; they hadn't tried to make a baby in ages. Something that before all of this, they were both very set on. Work days and off days seemed to belnd together. Derek was too concerned in his wife that he hardly did any surgeries himself unless Mer was up for assisting. They went from a happy couple, to a fighting couple, to a couple who did this little dance around each other, talking, kissing, loving, but different than before. Nothing would ever be the same.

Today had been a particularly bad day when one of their patients was a twelve year old girl who'd gone up for a header in a soccer game, was knocked off balance, and fell into the goal post. She had a intracebral hematoma. What Cass had. They had started the day off with promises of a great day and ended it was Derek cooking his silent wife dinner and watching the news afterward. Slowly they walked upstairs, got ready for bed, and snuggled close. When they were just falling asleep the phone rang. Meredith groaned and sat up.

"Who is it?" Derek growled and snuggled into her shoulder, the closest they have been since this entire mess began.

"It's a blocked number… I swear these stupid telemarketers-" She answered the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Meredith," a voice on the other line whimpered. "It's… C-Cass."

* * *

**I know, don't all grab your pitchforks and come after me! I know you all hate cliffhangers but you need to trust us it's going to be good in the end! It wouldn't be fun if we just gave you what you wanted right away, right? Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to R&R!**

**Next chapter will be a LyssLovesTiva33 chapter! R&R! **


	19. Chapter 19: The Ugly Truth

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else…**

**Lyss chapter (:**

**So yeah, we know you want to hunt us down by now, and you will want to hunt us down after this chapter too… but you should all know that when things look bleak in my stories, they get better ;) They always do, I promise.**

**WE ALSO DO NOT CONDONE CHILD ABUSE, THE PEOPLE WHO DO THIS TO THEIR CHILDREN ARE SICK SOB'S!**

**This chapter comes right after the last…**

* * *

_"It's a blocked number… I swear these stupid telemarketers-" She answered the phone anyway. "Hello?"_

_"Meredith," a voice on the other line whimpered. "It's… C-Cass."_

"Cass?" Mer gasped. Derek's head snapped towards his wife.

"Meredith, I need you," she whimpered.

"Meredith," Derek snapped.

"Cass honey, I'm sorry," Mer sighed. "You cannot call me anymore. I cannot see you anymore. You're parents have a restraining order against me and what I am doing right now is probably illegal."

"Hang up now Meredith," Derek said.

"Goodbye Cass, I'm sorry," Meredith began, her hand hovering over the off button, despite how much her heart was breaking.

"NO!" Cass squealed, making Meredith freeze. "Y-you c-can't leave me alone… please Meredith, you have to save me!"

"Save you… Cass what do you mean?" Meredith questioned, her eyes wide.

"You need to save me, and Maeve, please," Cass whimpered. "Help me, I am so scared."

"Cass what is wrong," Meredith pressed.

"NO!" Cass exclaimed. She heard a crash that sounded like the phone dropped out of the girls hands.

"Cass…" Mer gasped. "Cass, where are you?"

"Please daddy, don't hurt me!" she wailed. Suddenly the phone cut off and Meredith's throat dried up in fear. She started shaking. All of the doubts she was having about herself and what she thought she knew vanished. She was right, and this was proof. What was this proof going to cost? Mer hung up and jumped out of bed frantically.

"Meredith, what are you doing?" Derek looked at her closely.

"Saving her," she hissed.

"No, you aren't," Derek grabbed her hand as she threw on a pair of jeans. "I am not going to watch you break this restraining order, break the law!"

"Derek, I was right," she ripped her hand out of his. "I was right, and that just proved it. The last thing she screamed was 'please daddy don't hurt me.' She was crying, she is scared. He's gonna kill her Derek, he has been abusing her. I don't care what happens, I am going there NOW!" She grabbed a shirt and threw it on. With that she sprinted downstairs. As she was searching for her keys Derek came walking downstairs, clad in jeans and a shirt, jingling her keys on his finger.

"Derek," she gasped as he threw them towards her.

"I am going too," he said. "If you are wrong, you will need back up and a witness, if you are right…"

"Which I am…" Derek looked at her determined expression and let out a sigh of resignation. He was not going to win no matter what.

"Of course," Derek nodded solemnly and followed her outside. It was almost 11 at night and both of them shivered from the chill of the night air when they hopped into her car. As quick as she could Mer stepped on the gas, taking the long way to the mainland at a dangerously fast speed. Derek was antsy at the speed they were going but Meredith was too terrified for Cass. She was not going to slow down. She was not going to let anything happen to her again when she failed before.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the Scott's house. By this point Mer's heart was pounding in her chest and Derek was questioning the sanity of his wife, that was until they saw the front door wide open.

"Shit," Derek hissed as Meredith hopped out. She immediately knew he was kicking himself inside, but she would not hold it against him, not yet.

"Don't just stand there Derek," Mer cried as she sprinted into the house. Derek noted that the garage door was also open and a car was missing. Derek followed his wife into the house."Cass!" she exclaimed.

"I'll look downstairs… you-" Derek trailed off as she ran upstairs.

"Cass, where are you?" she yelled. Derek sighed and went into the kitchen. Turning on the light, he gulped at the scene. Not only was there a bottle of bourbon lying on the floor, more than half empty, but drawers thrown open and the knife caddy knocked over and missing one.

"Oh dear god no," Derek choked out.

"CASS!"

* * *

Derek looked into the room that now held both his wife and Cass, his heart breaking in two. He will never forget the scene that he found when he ran upstairs after his wife's shriek. On the floor of a nursery that once held an innocent baby girl, lay the bloody body of the eight year old his wife was fighting for. He knew better than to freeze up in a situation like this, he picked up his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed 911.

She was stabbed, 5 times, most likely by her drunk father. She went into shock after losing so much blood that Bailey and the Chief hardly managed to revive her let alone stop the bleeding in her spleen which they almost had to remove. Derek couldn't believe she survived. He couldn't believe he didn't believe Mer. He couldn't believe he helped put her back into this situation.

The police were now at the house, trying to find Eileen and David, who have disappeared. The bastards almost kill their daughter and cannot stay to face the consequences. As if that was bad enough, five month old Maeve has disappeared along with them. Derek gulped at the thought of what could happen to the innocent strawberry blond baby he often saw attached at Eileen's hip.

That got him thinking again. What did Meredith see that he didn't? Was he that oblivious that he went against his wife and testified against what turned out to be the truth? Was he that much of an ass? Would Meredith ever forgive him?

He didn't have any time to think more because he soon realized that Meredith was not by Cass's beside, but to his right.

"Mer… I'm-"

"She's probably not going to wake up for a couple of hours, poor girl," Mer whispered. "The police call, did they find them yet?"

"No… those bastards are still out there," Derek growled.

"And Maeve," Mer gulped. "How are we going to tell her that her baby sister is missing?"

"A social worker can," Derek said. Mer's eyes darkened.

"Someone she trusts should," she muttered.

"Meredith, I am so sorry that I didn't belie-" Derek began but Meredith turned and put her finger to her mouth.

"Derek, I understand," Mer told him. "I did get too attached, and for someone who didn't look as closely or be as close to her… everything could have been like you said. It's no one's fault except Eileen and David who made her so scared she couldn't even tell the truth when she was out of their custody and safe. It's not your fault and it's not my fault. I tried my hardest and you tried your hardest to understand."

"Who could do that to their daughter," Derek whispered and pulled Meredith close. This reality hit close to home since they had been trying to get pregnant before. "Only a monster."

"You will not be a monster," Meredith whispered, reading his mind. "You are nothing like David Scott, you are a kind, loving man who was swayed by their act and their lies. No one can blame you for that."

"You tell me this yet, the girl I let this happen to just fought for her life and is lying in the hospital," Derek's fists clenched.

"Cass always liked you as a doctor, I would too," Mer smirked. "She doesn't need sympathy now, she needs help and support… we got there in time, that's all that matters right now."

"I-" Derek was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket. Meredith looked up, her eyes pleading for good news. "Hello."

"Dr. Shepherd, this is Detective Arthur Bartholomew with the Seattle SVU, we wanted to let you know that David and Eileen Scott have not been found yet, we are suggesting caution as to who is allowed into room and… once Cass is awake keep her away from the tv… she does not need to see the Amber Alert for her sister and warrant for the arrest of her parents," the detective told him. "Could you give me a call at this number when she wakes and is strong enough to talk, we need as much evidence as possible, they cleared out good, it seems they planned this for a while."

"Sick bastards," Derek muttered.

"We're working as hard as we can, tell your wife that she will not be charged for breaking her restraining order, that little girl is lucky she has two people who care so much about her and are almost complete strangers," he said.

"I will, thank you, I wish you luck, I want them captured as bad as you do," Derek nodded and hung up. Meredith looked at him expectantly.

"Good news is you aren't getting charged," Derek said solemnly.

"I'd rather go to jail then have them out there," Meredith growled.

"Disconnect the TV… there's Amber Alert's and…"

"Oh god, that means my friends will hear all about this by the morning, hopefully Cass will have woken up by then," Mer sighed.

"What are you going to tell her?" Derek questioned.

"The truth, something she may know already," Mer whispered. "Where she will go."

"She has no family left, does she?" he murmured.

"Both grandparents on both sides are dead, no aunts, no uncles, nothing," Mer sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do," Derek shook his head, turning his back to the window. Suddenly a smile spread across Mer's face.

"Maybe there is something we _both_ can do."

* * *

**The truth is out. The hunt is now on for Eileen and David. Cass is safe (hurt, but safe, which I give all of you to _start _getitng your pitchforks, but not actually use them yet) but Maeve is not… Meredith was right all along, but she takes this experience and does not blame anyone besides Eileen and David and… you will find out later.**

**See, things are even beginning to look up already minus Maeve.**

**Please R&R! We love it and will update faster with it!**

**Next chapter is an iSeriouslylovegreys chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Feels Like Home

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else…**

**iSeriouslylovegreys chapter :D **

**I'm sure you all are still mad at us and want to kill us right now but I promise you will have some sanity returned to you with this next chapter! (But don't get too excited it wouldn't be us if there wasn't a cliffy at the end :) **

**Picks up a few days after the last chapter…**

* * *

Meredith awoke to a rare sunny day peeking out from the shades in Cass's hospital room. Meredith had been spending almost every night she was on call, and basically all her free nights in Cass's room. She felt as though she owed it to Cass to stay with her. She had been trying to protect her all along, she felt guilty that she let her abuse go so far. The least she could do to give herself some peace of mind was to stay with her as she slept. It was the best feeling in the world to watch her small, weak and very bruised but heeling body move up and down with each deep breath. Meredith relished every moment Cass was peacefully sleeping, it was the only moment, Mer hoped that Cass was fully at peace and getting some well deserved rest. Most eight year olds did not have to suffer through what she did; this was her one time she was just any eight year old girl, living in Seattle getting some sleep.

She was interrupted from her fixation by Derek bumping her shoulder lightly with a cup of coffee. She smiled up at him and gently sat up from the rocker and joined him in the hall. She placed both hands around her paper cup and took a nice sip; closing her eyes softly she smiled. Caffeine was very much her daily drug of choice.

"Are you sure you don't want a cot in there? Or maybe a water bed would make you more comfortable?" Derek smiled. "You look a little stiff"

"I could really use one of those ten minute massages right about now." Meredith smirked as she straightened out her scrub top. Derek placed his coffee on a space on the nearby nurse's station and began to rub her shoulders.

"How's that feel?" He tenderly massaged her and moved her ponytail away from her neck. Just looking at her bare neck made him swoon. He gently kissed it when Meredith whipped around.

"Derek! Were in public here!" He laughed.

"I'm aware; you said you needed a massage."

"Save it for tonight," She winked. "You can give me a two hour massage if you'd like."

"With the lavender oil?" Derek felt a surge of pleasure just imagining it.

"You bet." The couple was distracted from their banter when they heard a gagging sound followed by the clearing of a throat. They were soon very aware of how close their bodies were, barely skimming each other as they leaned against the door to Cass's room. Karev and Robbins were standing about a foot away from them. Arizona was tapping her clip board and Karev had his typical playful boyish smirk on his face.

"Are we interrupting anything Mer? You seemed like you were about to-"

"That's enough Karev!" Arizona interrupted. "Is Cass ready for us to round on her? We know she doesn't love too many doctors so it's just going to be me and Karev." Meredith nodded.

"Yeah we were just finishing up; I'll stay though I'm sure you need to be somewhere." She nudged Derek lightly.

"I have one consult but I can be done in half an hour." He kissed her temple. "Page me if you need a babysitting break." He nodded to Arizona and Alex and made his way down the hallway.

"Shall we?" Arizona opened the door to find Cass sitting up in bed reading the book Meredith had got her from the gift shop.

"Morning Cass!" Meredith smiled. "Have a good rest?" Cass shrugged followed by a weak nod.

"Yeah I guess… are you hear to round me?" Arizona laughed.

"We are Miss Cass! Do you want me to do it or Dr. Karev?" She sat at the foot of Cass's bed.

"Can Meredith do it today?" She smiled hopefully at Dr. Robbins. Arizona shifted her gaze to Meredith who took a deep breath.

"Come on Cass, I'm not your doctor remember? Why doesn't Alex-er, Dr. Karev do it?"

"But you're my friend right?" Cass sat up.

"Definitely, forever and always." Cass smiled.

"Okay then." Arizona nodded at Alex to proceed.

"Cassandra Scott age eight presented with stab wounds, a broken wrist, fractured hip and femur injuries. Post-op 12 days from surgery." He stepped back to let Dr. Robbins evaluate. Gingerly she pressed down on her hip and femur which were healing nicely. Cass winced and Meredith squeezed her hand. The pink flesh from where the stab wounds had been was slowly turning normal again. Cass was healing from at least the physical wounds.

"Very good. Now Cass, you've been here for a very long time now and I think tomorrow afternoon you're going to be discharged. Does that sound good to you?" Cass nodded and returned to her book. Arizona stepped over to Meredith.

"Didn't want to spoil the good news!" She smiled and patted Mer's shoulder. "She's going to light up when you guys tell her! Page me if you need anything but she's healing great and should be no problem at all." She left the room and Alex stayed behind.

"I can't believe you and Shep have a kid. Pretty weird." Meredith smiled.

"She's not our "kid," we're foster parents, it's only temporary." Meredith stared longingly at Cass. Alex snorted.

"Yeah right, so not temporary. Later Grey." He left and closed the door on his way out. Mer shook her head. The two weeks Cass had been in the hospital, each of her friends had managed to at least meet her. Izzie and Lexie fell in love immediately. Alex, had been one of her primary caregivers and found her less annoying than the other children in the peds ward and even Cristina had to admit she was pretty cool. Meredith went over to Cass with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm going to go get Dr. Shepherd and then we both have to tell you some news; can you sit tight for a sec?" Cass nodded and Meredith went to go get Derek.

* * *

About ten minutes later the couple came into Cass's room together. She put down her book and stared up at them hopefully.

"Did they find my sister or my parents yet?" Meredith's gaze fell as she squeezed Derek's hand. He answered.

"Not yet sweetie, I'm so sorry, but we do have good news, great, in fact, Mer do you want to tell her." Meredith nodded.

"Cass… tomorrow afternoon, when you get discharged-" Mer began but Cass interrupted.

"I am going to the group home again, aren't I," her gaze shifted.

"No sweetheart, you aren't," Mer beamed. She reached her hand out to grasp Cass's. "Tomorrow afternoon, you are coming home with us!"

"You," she gasped.

"Derek and I made the decision once we realized you didn't have any other family to go to," Meredith explained. "We took the necessary steps, which is why I had been absent sometimes during the day. We're going to be taking care of you until child services can find a more permanent home." Cass's eyes lit up."

"You mean I get to go to your house?"

"Mhm hmm, we already have a great lavender bedroom right next to ours, how does that sound?" Cass pulled pack the covers and pushed her way to the foot of the bed and embraced Meredith as tightly as she could with her IV. Meredith returned her hug and pulled Derek into it. Anyone who walked by and saw the three would say that they were a family. They truly looked it and Meredith couldn't wait to take Cass home with her.

* * *

Derek helped Cass out of their range rover as they walked up to the house. She didn't have any bags because everything from her house was considered a crime scene so no evidence could be removed. Meredith had Izzie go shopping and pick up a million girls clothes from pajamas to bathing suits, Mer didn't know what she was going to need. She also bought some board games, movies a few stuffed animals plus her entire new room. It had always been painted lavender. When they built the house the assumed they would have at least one child. Right now they put their own family on hold; they needed to be there for Cass right now.

Derek opened the door and Cass took in the house. It was orderly but of course very homey. Meredith and Derek showed her to her room. Complete with a canopy bed. She hugged them so much that night and jumped onto her new bed. Meredith wanted her to be careful, considering the recent injury but Derek just pulled his wife close and told her not to worry.

Meredith was concerned however; that the joy of being with the woman she had gotten so attached to was overpowering the guilt and depression she exhibited often in the hospital. The chief had given her the week off and Derek half days to get her settled, but if things were not solved soon, Cass could be going back to school and have a breakdown. Derek, who had grown attached to the young girl as well, and Cass vice versa, had the same fear.

Derek, that night, made mac and cheese for dinner; something he never did. His mother taught him how when he had gone off to college, saying that he could make it for his kids one day. This was the first time Meredith ever heard of Carolyn Shepherd's famous mac and cheese recipe. However, Cass enjoyed it and continued to bumble happily around the house all the way from dessert to bath time to when the tucked her in. A strange and welcoming feeling overcame both of them as Derek stroked her hair and Meredith kissed her head goodnight; they liked it.

"Goodnight Cass" They both said softly, exiting her room and moving to theirs. Once settled Meredith raised a question.

"Have you heard anything about David, Eileen or Maeve?" Derek shook his head.

"Not since they were on the news a couple weeks back. The police know to direct any information on to us; I've made sure of it."

"Good, I hope she's okay. Should I check on her?"

"She's fine Mer. We all need some rest." He switched off the light. Down the hall Cass was tossing and turning. Images of David and Eileen danced throughout her head and she could hear her baby sister wailing behind them. She could not get to Maeve though they were blocking her path.

"Look what you did now Cassie." Eileen spat. "You'll never see your baby sister again!" Cass shuddered and pulled her duvet covers all the way up so they covered her face. This wasn't the first time Eileen and David had come to visit her in her slumber, and she unfortunately knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffy but trust me there is so much more down the road! **

**Please R&R! We love it and will update faster with it!**

**Next chapter is an LyssLovesTiva33 chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else… the rest belongs to Shondaland!**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter (:**

**So this chapter is pretty self explanatory. Last chapter you were all very happy with us because Mer and Der are now Cass's foster parents but are also mad because Maeve is still missing along with Eileen and David. Well… this chapter begins to resolve that, kinda… ;) This is very much like Let Me Find You, where there is a long road ahead for Cass, but it is not as long as you will think.**

**A/N: This chapter includes an explanation major violence against a minor in italics. Don't like, don't read the italics, you will still understand what happened without it… read my disclaimer at the end if you really don't want to read any of it…**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"NO! HELP ME! PLEASE! MEREDITH!" Meredith was jolted awake as the cries echoed throughout her house.

"Cass," she hissed and ripped off the covers, feeling her husband shift in the same way. It was still abnormal to hear another voice in their house than her and Derek's. She had become accustomed to the silence that came with having no children and the longing for it. Things were different now.

The first week with Cass had been great. She finally had another person to take care of, another person that she loved. Derek fell in love with her too, and together they fell even more into love with the joys of parenthood. Or foster parenthood. Once Cass healed, Mer spent time giving her all her parents could never give her because they were so cruel.

They went shopping, they went to the park, she taught her how to ride a bike with training wheels because she never learned, she got her confident enough to go to school for two days in a row before taking a break. Basically she tried to dissipate the memories from that night. It had worked too, during the day at least.

It was at night where Meredith could not protect her. Where Cass's dreams of the beatings, the taunting, the danger she was put in were relived. Specifically, the night that finally brought them together.

By now, Meredith and Derek knew the pathway to the once forgotten bedroom where their foster daughter lay sleeping by heart. It was every night that they did this, every night since her nightmares became vocal. God knows how many nights she woke up in a sweat but had not gone to get them.

"Cass sweetie," Mer murmured and stroked her now long curly blond hair. "It's okay." Cass sobbed in her sleep. Derek sat down next to her and rubbed small circles on her trembling back.

"Shhh," he whispered comfortingly. "We're here. Not them."

"MEREDITH! DEREK!" she sobbed and her eyes flew open, her chest heaving.

"There we go," Mer gave her a small smile as Cass's teary eyes locked with hers.

"Me-Meredith," Cass whimpered. "De-Derek."

"Cass, you're okay," Derek reassured as she wrapped her arms around Meredith tightly.

"Please don't let them hurt me again," she begged. Meredith locked eyes with Derek and he nodded. This would be the first time they were going to do this.

"Would you feel better if you slept in our bed Cass?" Mer asked. Cass looked up at both of them and nodded silently. Meredith placed her hand on the girls back and led her to their bedroom. Cass fit perfectly in between them and Meredith and Derek were not looking forward to the day she would no longer be there. Cass, not having slept well since she was home from the hospital, succumbed to sleep immediately with no words or sounds, other than residual tears and sniffles.

"Meredith, we can't go on like this," Derek said.

"With Cass… Derek I-" Mer began.

"Absolutely not," Derek shook his head strongly. "Mer; I will never forgive myself for doubting you and putting her back into that house. She could have died all because I didn't believe you. If they didn't have me as a witness Cass would have never been put on the stand and scared so much that she lied. She's staying right here." Mer smiled slightly but again pressed upon an issue Derek could not let go.

"I don't blame you Derek, you had no idea," Mer sighed. "Cass knows that too. She's still safe."

"What about Maeve," Derek choked out. "She's a baby girl and she belongs with us. God knows what those monsters are doing to her, did to her. And she can't complain because she can't even talk, she can't even say no."

"We can't change the past Der… we can only protect Cass and let the police find them; they couldn't have dropped off the face of the earth," Mer said, glancing down at Cass. "It's kind of nice, isn't it?"

"I feel like a dad," Derek smiled. "A foster dad."

"One day Derek," Mer nodded.

"We need to talk to her," Derek said. "We can't just let her go on without getting this checked out. When they did the mandatory psych eval before she left the hospital, she was on sedation and was too knocked out to have dreams, let alone nightmares. She needs to talk to someone. She only talked about the physical, the emotional that she couldn't hide. She's hidden so much for so long, she's an expert."

"Derek," Mer murmured. "I-I don't think she'll talk to anyone but us."

"Then she'll need us tomorrow," Derek looked down at the young girl too. Now that he was her foster dad, he couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a girl as sweet, bright, and bubbly as Cass was. Despite how hard he tried not to, he had hopelessly fallen in love with her.

"How?" Mer whispered.

"Tomorrow is our last day off before Cass needs to go to school every day, that's what Arizona said: two weeks," Derek said. "We'll spend the day with her; reassure her she can talk to us."

"Did you ever imagine this Derek, she- she's not our daughter," Mer sighed and shook her head.

"She's someone we care about," Derek reminded her. "What we've done since she got to the hospital has only prolonged this. We've indulged her, we've given her the taste of what life should have been for her but her bastard parents couldn't. Melanie said that she would repress everything, as she did when she was in the group home before, but this time it would be worse. Cass is a strong girl, whenever we began to push, she pushed back. This time we don't let her. No one knows what happened; just that it was David who did the stabbing from the fingerprint on the knife."

"I don't want her to stop trusting us," Mer whispered fearfully. "I don't want to push her too hard."

"Don't you remember Mer," Der sighed. "Cass wasn't completely unconscious when you found her. I ran upstairs and she looked at you, just for a second, and all I saw, instead of fear, was trust and love. It was as if she was saying. 'She's saving me, the person I trust most is finally saving me.'"

"I don't feel like anything will be right until Maeve is safe too," Mer grimaced. "Cass feels guilt, I can tell. More than you and more than me."

"We'll talk tomorrow Mer," Derek told her, kissed her cheek, and watched as Mer placed a kiss on Cass's hair. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay Der," Mer nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

"Meredith, Derek, can we get ice cream," Cass asked as she rode her bike on the bike path, Meredith and Derek riding behind her.

"When we get back to the ferry so we can bring it back home, alright Cass," Mer called ahead of her. "Don't go too far ahead."

"You guys are slow," she informed them. Derek chuckled and sped up to peddle next to her.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Derek, that's not fair, you're older, of course you are faster than me," Cass mumbled.

"Well when we can get those training wheels off your bike I'm sure we'll be exhausting trying to keep up with you," Derek encouraged.

"Doubt it," Cass murmured.

"What?" Mer asked, riding up next to her.

"Nothing," Cass said, trying to bike faster but it was hard to with training wheels. She saw Meredith and Derek share a look.

"I have a better idea than getting that ice cream," Mer said. "Let's go to the store and get whatever kind you want and we'll make sundaes at home."

"Really," Cass smiled.

"Yupp, you and me will run in while Mer waits outside with the bikes," Derek said, turning off the bike trail and onto the sidewalk of a back road. As quickly as Cass could keep up, they got to the store and Cass picked out chocolate chip cookie dough, strawberry, and coffee. She liked all three and Mer and Der could both suffer through the others. Luckily, the ferry was about to leave as all three arrived at the dock, so the ice cream did not melt as Cass tried to convince Meredith and Derek it would be fun to try and ride her bike on the ferry boat's deck.

By the time they got home, it was already lunch time, so they made it a picnic near the cliff. The part of the land that was Cass's favorite. Meredith made them sandwiches and Cass gulped hers down so that they could go inside and get the ice cream. Derek went inside while Cass lay out on the grass, looking longingly in a surprisingly clear blue and sunny sky.

"Meredith, where do you think Mae is?" she whispered. Meredith looked up shocked, it had been their own plan to talk to Cass about what happened, but Cass had surprised her once again and brought it up herself.

"I think-" Mer began.

"Do you think she's dead," Cass's lips quivered.

"Oh no Cass, she's not," Meredith protested.

"How do you know," Cass muttered. "Cause you don't! She could be! They could have killed her so she wouldn't give them away."

"Is that what they told you they were going to do Cass," Derek's voice made both of them jump. Cass immediately looked down and began picking at the grass. "Is it?"

"No," Cass whispered.

"Cass, no one knows what really happened, except you… not even the police," Meredith spoke up, moving closer to Cass who in turn moved further away.

"They hurt me again, it was routine," Cass sighed.

"Nothing is routine about that Cass, a parent should not do that to their child. It's against the law," Derek said strongly. "They tried to kill you."

"And that's what they've always tried to do; but this time my Mom was involved too," Cass said.

"Come on Cass, please tell us," Meredith begged. "We want to help. We love you and we want to help. We can't fully help Maeve unless you tell us."

"I thought they loved me too, but I learned all too quickly that love hurts," Cass bit her lip.

"Not that kind of love," Mer whispered, reaching out to tuck a piece of Cass's hair behind her ear. "Love hurts when you're heart is broken by a boy you love. Not when your parents- They- They were bad people."

"They didn't love me… who could love me," Cass whimpered.

"We do," Derek said. "Meredith and I do. Meredith has loved you since you left the hospital the first time; and the second you… you looked at me when you saw your bed for the first time… that's when I started."

"Why didn't they love me," Cass cried.

"Oh Cass," Mer sighed and pulled her into her lap. "They were not good people. Your parents were evil people. They don't even love themselves or they wouldn't have hurt the two most special things in the world to them."

"They didn't deserve a girl like you Cass," Derek told her.

"I always wanted them to love me," Cass sobbed. "But the harder I tried, the more I got hurt."

"Is that why you lied in court honey?" Meredith asked.

"I wanted to give them another chance to love me, all I ever wanted was to feel loved," Cass closed her eyes. "If I'd known how much I would love being here, away from there, I never would h-" She broke off with a louder sob. "If Mae's dead it's all my fault!"

"If she's dead," Derek said softly. "It's no one but your parents fault. If anyone dies as a result of this it's all their fault. Never yours. You're an eight year old girl who should not have this much responsibility."

"He got drunk," Cass whispered. "Like always when I got a really bad beating. I was in the basement for five days after we got home, only have lunch and being forced to hear Maeve's cries when my Mom was on the phone and no one would get her. When he let me out… he was still drinking and told me to go into the kitchen; that it was time for my real punishment. My Mom was drinking too, and she had a switch in her hand. My dad disappeared and…"

"_Get over here," Eileen growled as she sat at the kitchen table, the switch smirking at Cass._

"_No Mommy, please," Cass begged._

"_NOW!" she boomed. Timidly Cass moved closer, when she was in reach, Eileen grabbed her harshly and threw her across the chair. She yanked down her pants and underwear, leaving her backside exposed. One hand on her back and her knees holding down her legs; Eileen let out a flurry of smacks with the switch. Cass let out a wail of anguish._

"_This will teach you to NEVER tell on us again!" Eileen exclaimed. "You're so stupid Cass; you thought you could get away with it!"_

"_STOP!" she screeched. "Please!" Every swipe of the switch burned and stung like something she never felt before. "I'M SORRY!"_

"_You will be when I'm done with you," David said, taking the switch. Now Eileen held her down on the floor while David gave out an even harsher punishment. Sobs didn't even describe the sounds coming out of Cass's mouth when David was finished five years later. All she knew was that her entire back end was covered in blood, splinters, and undoubtedly bruises._

"Cass baby, we know that not all that happened," Mer sighed.

"I-I know," Cass shut her eyes.

_Cass had not moved from her bed since her mother picked up her hysterical form off the floor and placed her into bed. That was two days ago. She ate in bed, she cried in bed, it hurt too much to do anything else. It also hurt that her baby sister cried a lot, but was often silenced by the basement when her father was home. That was another part of the punishment, she was hurt too much to do anything about it and her parents knew how much it killed her._

"_Cass, it's time for you to get up," Eileen said at the door. "Meet us in the kitchen." Wincing, Cass did as she was told and watched as her mother set food out for her after forcing her to sit down on the chair which hurt her backside even more. Cass ate and noticed the absence of her father and the amount of wine her mother was drinking. Things were too quiet._

"_Mommy, where's Maeve?" Cass questioned._

"_In the basement," she answered stoically. "You're father's feeding her and bringing her back up. Her punishment is over." Cass's hands began to shake because under those words she heard 'yours isn't.'_

"_When you hear is footsteps up the stairs, you will go stand facing that corner until we tell you, understand?" Eileen said. She was calm, despite the amount of alcohol in her system, and that scared Cass. When she heard her father's footsteps, she abandoned her food and stood in the corner. She was too terrified not to and had no idea how long she was standing there, just that it was eerily quiet. When she heard her father's voice say, 'turn around,' she didn't expect what was in his hands._

"He was holding the knife and said that I was too much trouble," she cried. "I was to be dealt with and that they were going to run away with Maeve and start life over with their better child. A child that could still be dealt with their punishments." Cass started shaking. "I ran upstairs, grabbed the phone, and locked my door. He followed and began banging on it, my mom too. " Meredith held her tighter and Derek's fists clenched. "That's when I called you." She looked up at Meredith. "I know you hung up after my mom start kicking me and my dad started punching me because of the dial tone but- I knew you were coming so I just stopped fighting it. He stabbed me, hard, I don't know how many times but no matter how much it hurt, I just laid still until they left. I held my breath so they thought I was dead. I thought I was going to die but I didn't want to die thinking of them. I held out until I could see you again."

"Oh Cass," Mer cried.

"I am scared because I relive that night every night… because when I was just lying there, bleeding out, I heard Maeve crying when they left," Cass shook her head. "I thought you'd find her body too because she wasn't capable of trying to stop crying if they hurt her too."

"Cass, you are the bravest person I know," Derek told her. "I am so incredibly proud of you but-"

"You want me to see someone else, don't you?" Cass whispered.

"Meredith and I need to go back to work, and you need to go back to school," Derek told her. "We need to know you're going to be okay in school, we need to know that if there is a night that only one of us are home, and if we are not awoken by your cries, you'll be alright."

"I don't want to be a burden, you don't have to do this for me," Cass said.

"You Cassandra Scott are far from a burden," Meredith said, lifting her chin to look at her. "You're the strongest eight year old I have ever met and it is a privilege for you to be living with us. I'd do anything for you without a second thought. We are here to teach you that not everyone in the world is like that. The world is not that cruel of a place. You are loved Cass, not a burden."

"I love you too," Cass said and buried her face into Meredith's shirt. Derek wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"You'll be safe with us Cass," Derek said. "I promise."

* * *

The ice cream had been forgotten after their picnic because Meredith and Derek had ended up sitting on the couch with Cass, talking more. This time, about what they could do for her. All of this reinforcing the fact that they really do love her. Cass was going to spend most of her school day the next day with the guidance counselor and this weekend they scheduled an appointment with a child psychiatrist. She was also going to have a long talk with Melanie, her social worker who was trained to work with kids like her.

With so much out in the open, Derek and Meredith decided to reward Cass by getting more ice cream because the original ice cream melted.

"Thank you for talking with us Cass," Mer smiled at the young girl as the two of them were in the kitchen, gathering supplies for ice cream.

"I never told anyone except you and Natalie what they did," Cass looked down. "It… it felt good to get it out."

"Who's Natalie?" Mer questioned.

"The friend I made at the group home," Cass said. "I kinda miss her."

"Well maybe she got placed just like you did," she smiled at her.

"I hope she's as happy as I am then," Cass sighed. "I never imagined I'd ever be this happy." Mer smiled even bigger than before. "Thank you. I don't think I ever said that to you. And I'll say it to Derek too."

"We know your thankful Cass, we don't need to hear it," Meredith reassured.

"But it wouldn't be right… I need to make sure," Cass said, reaching up to grab a bowl but ended up tipping one over and it shattering on the floor. Cass jumped, turned around to Meredith, and winced.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie," Mer placed her hand on her shoulder before lifting her up on the counter. "And I don't want you getting cut on the pieces; let me get a broom to sweep it up."

"Do you really know how much Meredith?" Cass whispered. Meredith stepped around the broken pieces and looked into Cass's eyes. She cupped her face before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I do Cass, and Derek does too," Meredith murmured. "I'm convinced that you are the perfect kid. The most well behaved kid. And the sweetest kid I have ever met."

"Besides Maeve, she's a baby so she's the cuter one," Cass smirked.

"Yeah, she's a baby, but she also cries…"

"I cry too," Cass looked down.

"Do you hear me complaining Cass? Cause I am not. I am glad you told us everything, it makes it easier to know how to help you," Mer reassured. "That's all I ever wanted to do, back when I was your doctor, when I was your friend, and even now…"

"Thank you Meredith," Cass smiled brightly.

"Now-"

"Mer," Derek burst through the door. "Where's Cass?"

"Right here, Derek, what is wrong?" Mer looked at her husband shocked.

"Cass honey," Derek said, his voice shaking as he grabbed her slip on shoes and slid them on her feet as well as handing her a jacket. "You need to get out of here."

"Derek, what are you talking about?" Mer's head snapped up towards him.

"Take this sweetie, get as far away from the house as you can and call 911," Derek said, placing his cell phone in her palm.

"Derek, what's going on?"

"Derek," Cass whispered fearfully.

"Go out the door sweetheart, the back door, and run down the driveway, out of sight but don't go into the woods," Derek whispered urgently. "Tell the operator someone is trying to break into your house, tell them to send several units. Can you remember that?"

"Derek I'm scared," Cass cried.

"Don't be," Derek sighed, lifting her off the counter and kissing her head. "Please Cass go and try to remember." Eyes wide, Cass did as she was told.

"Derek," Meredith whispered.

"It's Eileen and David, they are outside and coming in, I heard them," Derek told her.

"And you sent her outside," Meredith cried in dismay.

"In the opposite direction," Derek said.

"Derek, what's going to happen?" Mer rushed up next to him. Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll protect you as I did Cass, it's going to be okay, and the police are coming."

"Oh, it's too late for that," a new voice said. Meredith and Derek looked up to face the bastards who almost killed Cass. Eileen and David, guns in both of their hands, how they got them god knows.

"You'll be dead by the time they even show up… now where is our daughter?" David hissed.

* * *

**Before you grab your pitch forks, etc. We want to promise you this… this IS the second to last cliffhanger (well chapter after the next may have a small one but not as severe) this story will have… evil ones anyway. Any other will be happy or, promote happiness. We swear ;)**

**With that side note, how did you like it? Drop us a review, I know you want to. Now that If Only I Knew is finished updates will be coming faster at least on the LLT side!**

**Next chapter this cliffie WILL be resolved by none other than the amazing iSeriouslylovegreys! Stay with us…**

**Other Disclaimer: Again, this story is not promoting child abuse, it is not condoning it… it is promoting awareness of it and how severe it can get if left out of control. If Cass had not had someone as caring as Meredith, she would be dead. Recognize the signs as Meredith did and fight for the child… would you rather have a restraining order against you for going overboard or would you rather have a hurt child? Don't let what happened to Cass happen to a real victim of child abuse, that is not how far things need to go in order to stop it…**


	22. Chapter 22: Hostage

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else… the rest belongs to Shondaland!**

**iSeriouslylovegreys chapter! **

**You all have been amazing! Bearing with all the twists and turns RIL has thrown at you and we are so grateful! I think this chapter will give you all possibly a bit of the closure you have all desired! Without further ado (or adieu? Lol) lets go to the story!**

* * *

"David…" Derek gulped.

"Hello Derek, it really has been too long. That's kind of why Eileen and I are here actually." Meredith shook under Derek's embrace.

"Where is Maeve? Is she alive?" Eileen chucked and came to stand at her husband's side.

"Meredith," Eileen said. "You couldn't have kept your little trap shut. You had to continue to fight for us to be thrown in jail, too bad our idiot daughter isn't smart enough to tell the truth."

"My wife asked you a question," Derek gritted out. "Where's Maeve?"

"She is the least of your problems now. While you two were busy playing house with _our _daughter we were playing our own games."

"You two are sick!" Derek spat. David removed a gun from his pocket and held it in the air. Derek wrapped his arms even tighter around his wife.

"LISTEN!" David bellowed. "There will be none of that talk, unless you want me to pull this trigger you and your wife will stay SILENT unless spoken to." Derek nodded and he felt a tear drop to stain his t-shirt. Meredith was nodding rapidly and tearing up. David put his gun down, sill gripping it in his hand and smiled maniacally. "Good then. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

Cass had never been a fast runner but she had been running for twenty minutes and had never been more invigorated. She had been holding Derek's phone so tight that not only was there virtually no feeling in her left hand, but, her hand was red from the throbbing pain that preceded the numbness.

Her chest heaving, she wrapped her mind around what she knew and what she heard.

Her parents.

They were there, she heard them outside the house and they were coming in. Her mother had a gun in her hand and undoubtedly her father had one too.

They were going to hurt Meredith and Derek, the only people who have ever cared for her.

It was pitch black and the Seattle woods were no friendly place. Cass did not stop running until she reached a clearing about two miles from the house. She dropped the phone to the moist earth so she could pick it up with her right hand. Hands shaking she flipped open the phone, her blonde curls were matted to her face with sweat and dirt. She tiredly blew at one piece as it was obstructing her vision. All of the sudden a tree branch broke in the distance, startled she ran forward, deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Please!" Meredith cried. "You're hurting me!" Eileen pulled the zip tie that was around her wrists even tighter. She and Derek were tied together, back to back sitting in their dining room chairs. Meredith's ankles were turning purple from the lack of circulation. A cord was wrapping Derek and Meredith together, making it hard for them to breathe. All Derek wished he could do was hold his wife's hand. He couldn't even squeeze it.

"That's the point. For a doctor you're not very smart." Eileen chided, making sure there was no spaced between the zip tie and Meredith skin before returning to where David was standing.

"Eileen," David reminded, "We already knew that."

"What do you want from us?" Derek asked.

"We _want _our daughter back, but you can't give her back? Can you? You took our daughter away from us and we want to take something away from you!"

"We want our Cassie back!" Eileen shrieked.

"We can't give her to you, she's gone from you and it's your own fault. We have nothing to offer you so please let us go." Derek tried to reason with them.

"The only reason we are here is so we can make you feel the way you made us feel, awful." Eileen growled.

"We'll give you anything you want! Just untie us and go!" Meredith struggled to fight the tie wrapping around her fragile and small frame.

"The police are probably on their way you might as well get out while you still can, they could arrive any second.

"Are you a father Derek?" David wandered close to his side.

"Is that a rhetorical-" David pressed the gun to his head.

"Don't you dare give me that smart ass mouth of yours! ANSWER the question!"

"N-no. I am not a father. We have no children."

"Exactly. So you have no idea what you did to me and Eileen, rather what you did to Cass. That girl was already a failure in life but taking her away from us, that could do more harm than good."

"Oh really?" Meredith fired back. "Last time I checked you and your sick wife tried to kill her! We actually love Cass! We've given her more than you could ever-" A bullet pierced through the ceiling, broken glass shattered down barely missing Derek's exposed arm.

"We told you," Eileen warned. "Cut the smart comments or else the next one will be at one of you."

* * *

Cass couldn't run for much longer. She probably had already wasted too much time but now she was more terrified than ever. She reached for the phone stopping in her tracks and dialed 911. She heard the dial tone and was able to catch her breath.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My name is Cassandra," she tried to think on her feet, "Shepherd. Someone is inside my house, they broke in, and I need help now!"

"Cassandra? You sound very young. Are you inside the house? Where are your mommy and daddy?" Cass shuddered.

"That's the problem… they are the one's trying to hurt me, hurt us! Please I need you to come now! Our address is 535 Walden street at the top of the hill!"

"Alright Cassandra but where are you?" Cass started to whimper.

"I'm all alone in the middle of the woods but they are inside and they need your help!"

"Is this some sort of practical joke?" The person on the line could not understand what was going on.

"NO! And you really gotta send somebody Meredith and Derek need you!"

"Alright were on our way and we'll send someone to the location of this cell phone so stay put!" Cass hung up and looked around. She was surrounded by darkness but hope was on the way.

* * *

"Now what's this?" David was standing in front of their wedding photo. After their post-it wedding they went to city hall a few weeks later and closed with a small backyard ceremony. Meredith wore a white lily Pulitzer sundress and Derek a grey suit. It was tasteful and simple and was just between them and their closest friends. David smashed the frame on the floor so he could remove the photo and slowly rip it to pieces. Derek cringed and Meredith continued to weep.

"Please…" She cried, "You've gone through everything, destroyed every memory we've ever held close to us! I'd rather be dead then watch you physically rip apart our happiness!" David laughed.

"Don't be so dramatic, this isn't some soap opera."

"Hey David! Come look at this!" Eileen waved him over to the living room where there was some blue crumpled up post-it notes was mounted and framed to the wall. The faded pen was still legible today, mostly because Derek had gone over it before it was framed. David, after reading the post-it roared with laughter.

"This is too much, you two are about the saddest couple I've seen. It would almost do you two some good to kill you, give you one thing in your lives to cry about."

* * *

Cass must have fallen asleep. She was quickly jolted awake by the sound of a helicopter roaring above her. She jumped up and stared up into the black sky as a white rope ladder was brought down and a man emerged at the base of it. He reached out his hand to her.

"Cassandra this is the police, we've got you now and you're safe my name is Officer James Harrison, please come with me." Cass grabbed his hand and he pulled her onto his back.

"Don't let them kill Meredith and Derek! You have to save them!"

"Don't worry, we have over six units on their way. There is back up for every level of backup." Once they got into the helicopter and Cass was strapped in she reached for the phone again. This time she called someone completely unexpected. A very confused and muffled hello was heard on the other line.

"Cristina its Cass you need to get Izzie, Alex and everyone to Meredith's NOW!"

* * *

By the time Cass and the helicopter had arrived on the Shepherd's property there were dozens of police cars and swat officers surrounding the house. Alex, Izzie, Lexie, Mark, and Cristina were behind the police blockade, everyone else most likely watching the development in fear from the hospital where they were on call. Despite seeing them, Cass tried to sprint inside the when she was grabbed by Cristina who jumped the barricade to restrained her as she tried to wriggle free from her grasp.

"Cass there is no way you can go in there! You have to let them do their job."

"WHAT IF THEY KILL THEM?" She was hysterical, all the panic in the air from the Swat and Police were making her anxiety levels rise. Around them, the head member of the Swat team was having a conversation with Officer Harrison.

"James, you gotta get the kid out of here. This isn't good for her. Take her and her friend and the Shepherd's friends back to Grace and make sure we have the entire area surrounded." James nodded and went over to Cass and Cristina who now had Alex, Izzie, Lexie, and Mark surrounding.

"You two need to come with me please, we can't have you here." Cass at that moment tore herself from the tired arms of Cristina. Officer James lunged at her and grabbed her tightly. She was kicking and screaming, her face scrunched and red.

"NO PLEASE!" Cass sobbed. "THEY'RE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HAVE EVER LOVED ME!" At the admission Izzie and Lexie, devastated at everything that was happening buried their faces in their respective other's shirts; fearing for the young girl and their friends.

Officer Harrison carried Cass and placed her into the back of the cop car with Cristina and drove them as far away as he could.

Back at the house, things were not getting any better.

"THIS IS THE POLICE WE HAVE THE ENTIRE HOUSE SUROUNDED. DROP ALL WEAPONS AND COME OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH YOUR HANDS UP." Both David and Eileen had their respective guns pointed at Meredith and Derek. David pointed at the couple and Eileen pointed at the door in order to combat the oncoming officers.

"You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble. We just wanted our daughter back. Now though, were going to have to kill you." David said. Just as the door burst open with twenty Swat officers going at full force four gunshots went off.

* * *

**Before you all freak out I know how this looks and I know this isn't exactly closure but it leaves all sorts of ways for your imaginations to run wild! There wasn't ANY Cass abuse in this chapter so all those concerned with that aspect of the story should be somewhat happy. **

**Please look out for the next chapter by LyssLovesTiva33 which will resolve this cliffhanger I PROMISE!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass, Maeve, David, and Eileen! Nothing else… if I owned it, the finale would not have sucked as much as it did!**

**I hate to say that I am practically done with Grey's Anatomy. I will finish this fic and Let Me Find You but, honestly, I do not care for the show and I will not write any more Grey's fics after they are done. I will continue to watch Grey's only to find out what happens in the end of all of this crap...**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter!**

**So sorry for the long wait. Both of us have been super busy with the last weeks of school and personally I have had to study for the SAT's, just started a new job, and finals are coming up.**

**Last chapter was a cliffie, sorry about the whole, more than a month between updates thing ) This chapter picks up right afterwards…**

* * *

_"You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble. We just wanted our daughter back. Now though, were going to have to kill you." David said. Just as the door burst open with twenty Swat officers going at full force four gunshots went off._

"Please God let them be okay," Izzie murmured into Alex's shirt as the four gunshots still echoed through the air. Thank goodness Cass had been taken away, the gunshots would be one more thing to put the poor girl over the edge. She was already traumatized from almost dying from the hands of Eileen and David, knowing that her parents just shot at 'the only people who ever really loved her,' would be devastating." They watched as a SWAT member came rushing out and motioned towards the paramedics.

"What happened?" Mark demanded, running past the crime scene tape and going up to an officer.

"There is one confirmed casualty, two others wounded," he said nonchalantly, loud enough for both Alex, Izzie, and Lexie to hear.

"Mark," Lexie choked out who ran back to hold his wife tightly.

"They'll be okay, they are Meredith and Derek they both have to be okay," Mark whispered to her.

"Casualty Mark," Lexie croaked. "Someone _died_."

"COMING THROUGH!" a paramedic shouted as they wheeled out a gurney. Laying on the gurney, none other than Meredith.

"MER!" Izzie screamed, this time herself taking off underneath the crime scene tape to go up to her friend whose eyes were closed and was bleeding heavily from her stomach.

"Gunshot wound through the stomach, bullet still lodged inside," the paramedic listed off to his partner. He realized Izzie standing there in shock. "She your friend?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Wh-Where are you taking her?"

"Seattle Grace," he answered.

"Ask for Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey, they are the best," Izzie said, still staring mindlessly at Meredith's still body. They shut the ambulance doors and immediately Izzie began chanting the same mantra as years before. "She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay." That's when she remembered. _Derek_. "Derek. What about Derek?" she asked the nearest cop.

"Ma'am I don't know who Derek is, get back behind the tape," he told sternly.

"What about Derek!" she exclaimed but was pushed away.

"Izzie," Alex murmured as she rushed back into his arms.

"How did all of this happen?" she questioned. "Oh god, we have to get to the hospital for Mer, and Cass! Poor Cristina hardly knows how to take care of a sane child not a worried to death one!"

"But Derek," Mark said as another paramedic came rushing out. They squinted their eyes. It was David Scott bleeding out of a wound from his head. Nothing was reassuring them that the casualty was their friend.

"Please," Lexie whispered, her entire body shaking. "Let him be okay… let him be alive!" The next person to come out on a gurney was what made Izzie scream.

"DEREK!"

* * *

"No! No! No!" Cass continued to cry as Cristina brought her into the resident locker room.

"Get out," Cristina hissed at a resident who was still in there. They were about to report before they took a look at the sobbing child Cristina was holding the hand of.

"Cristina, are they going to die?" Cass whispered.

"Your parents or Meredith and Derek?" she asked calmly.

"Meredith and Derek," she whimpered.

"We don't even know if your parents were armed Cass, we can't worry yet" Cristina said. "We don't know what they were even there for. They could be just trying to get you back. That's never going to happen with Meredith and Derek there and you here."

"What if they are armed and are _mad_ I am not there," tears continued to bubble over.

"Don't think about that," Cristina said, trying not to roll her eyes at the irrational child, although she was just as worried for her friends as she was. Cristina fought the urge to flinch as Cass hugged her again.

"Tell me they aren't going to die Cristina!" Cass cried.

"They aren't going to die," Cristina said, though to be completely honest even Cristina began to worry about the state of her person.

"Really?" she questioned. Cristina bit back a sharp retort.

"Re-"

"Cristina, bring Cass down to the ER," Arizona suddenly said, opening up the door. Cass's eyes went wide and immediately hopped up, hoping and praying for the best. Arizona went with them as they silently walked the hallways and got on the elevator. Every tv they passed on the way showed a television broadcast on mute that had something resembling a 'hostage situation' in Bainbridge. They got into the ER and Cass burst into tears again.

"DEREK!" she cried and took off towards the dark-haired man sitting up on the gurney.

"Cass," he breathed out a sigh of relief as she jumped in his arms. Mark stepped back from what he was doing and let Derek hold her. "Shhh, it's alright honey, I'm okay."

"Where's Meredith," Cass cried. "What happened to your shoulder? Are my parents still out there? Are-"

"One question at a time kid," Mark chuckled and Derek shot him a glare.

"A bullet grazed my arm Cass, I'm okay though, just need it cleaned and stitched up," Derek answered the easiest question first.

"Meredith," she whimpered.

"She's in surgery," Derek murmured, his head dropping.

"My parents," Cass said in a small voice. Derek gulped and lifted Cass's chin to look in her eyes as she settled in his lap.

"Can I... Cass can you handle what I am going to tell you. Can I talk to you like your older than you are," Derek asked.

"Derek, _my parents_," Cass whispered.

"Your Mom and Dad shot us and then shot themselves, your father is in surgery, your mother is dead," Derek said hardly above a whisper. Cass's eyes closed and she shook slightly, when her eyes opened she looked relieved.

"Maeve," her voice was even smaller than before, as if that was possible. She was on the verge of a breakdown as this came out of her mouth.

"I don't know," he regrettably told her. Cass let out a sob and buried her head in his slightly bloody shirt. Derek pressed a kiss on her head as Mark began to clean out the wound again. Now all he had to worry about was his wife. He couldn't tell Cass how serious her condition was.

Cass remained in the same position as Derek declined a police statement until Meredith was okay. He struggled to carry her upstairs with a sling on his left arm and into the waiting room. Her sobs were muffled in his shirt as the police let them know that Maeve was still missing and although David was awake from surgery, he would not say a word. Her deep concern for both her foster mother and baby sister reminded Derek why he fell in love with being her foster dad. Finally, after another hour of no news, she succumbed to sleep. Derek was too tired to go get news on Mer or disturb Cass, he trusted Bailey and the Chief to save her and let him know how she was.

The last second Derek had seen her was vivid in his mind. Both of them had played up the treasured possessions devastation, but both of them had been glad the SWAT team decided to make their presence known just before they were about to rip the only one that matter, their post it. The shock of the bullet ripping through his shoulder the second the SWAT team rushed in. When he regained composure, the sight of Eileen's glazed eyes staring at him, the triumph of knowing David was still alive, the blow to his head when he saw wife bleeding out and he was still bound and he could not help her.

"Derek," Bailey's voice cut into his memory.

"How is she?" he croaked out, concern laden in his voice.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and find the bullet, she lost a lot of blood and the bullet nicked an artery, we got her here just in time," she explained. "The incision is large, and she will be very weak and take a while to recover but…"

"She's okay," Derek confirmed.

"Both of them are okay," Bailey nodded. Derek looked at her confused.

"Both?" he choked out. "What do you-" Cass shifted in her sleep in his arms, letting out a snore. For a second, he forgot she was not his and Meredith's biological child because she sounded just like Mer. Of course, he was focused on the _second_ person Bailey was talking about.

"Meredith _and_ the baby," Dr. Bailey told him. "She's four weeks pregnant."

* * *

**So it's technically not a cliffhanger, or, it's more of a shocking revelation. Yeah, the whole not knowing where Maeve is is still there but… we're not completely evil… MEREDITH IS PREGNANT (:**

**Please R&R! iSeriouslylovegreys chapter next…**


	24. Chapter 24: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass, Maeve, David, and Eileen! Nothing else… if I owned it, Merder would not be having complications AGAIN! **

**Finals are over! WOOOOHOOOO! (Confetti party for me :D) So this is an iSeriouslylovegreys chapter and I hope you guys we're happy about the surprise at the end of the chapter (cue cheering please!) Read on and don't forget to review! **

* * *

At that moment Derek tried everything he could to not wake his foster daughter peacefully resting in his arms. He puts his head in his hands, giving himself a moment to breathe and take it all in. With everything they had been dealing with Cass they had forgotten their mission of conceiving a child of their own. When he looked up, meeting the gaze of Dr. Bailey he chuckled to himself. All this time Meredith was pregnant and they had no idea.

"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say right now." Derek remarked.

"You can see her now if you would like, she's up in the ICU." When she noticed Derek not rushing to get up she added, "I'll let the news sink in, page me if you need me." Before she walked away she gently laid her hand on Derek's knee, "Congrats daddy." She smirked and walked off. Derek gently stroked back Cass's matted blonde curls from her face, waking her up.

"Is she okay?" Cass bolted up and looked Derek right in the eye. He chuckled and nodded.

"Dr. Bailey told me she's up for visitors, should we head up to see her?" He lifted her off his lap and extended his hand, which she lovingly took in her own as the father and foster daughter walked to the elevator to take them up to Meredith.

When they neared the ICU Derek began to speak to Cass gently. "Now Cass, when you see her she's not going to look her best right now, I need you to understand she's going to be hooked up to a lot of machines. Don't be scared though, she's still the same Meredith that we love." As soon as they turned the corner and Cass saw Meredith lying in bed she took off down the hallway. She paused at the door and when she saw Derek give the thumbs up from a foot away she tenderly walked in. Inching towards Meredith carefully she sat down on the bed and took her hand.

"Hi Meredith, it's me, Cass. What you did for me was so brave and I can't thank you or love you enough. My dad he's still alive and is going to be punished for what he did and my mom died when she shot herself in your house… I'm okay though. I was honestly only so worried about you and if you were okay but now that I see you I feel much better." Derek put his arm around her and smiled down at Meredith. She was the same Meredith as she was before, she was weaker and would have a large scar and she seemed paler in the lighting but she was still incredibly beautiful in his mind. It only took a moment for Cass to feel the bed gradually move beneath her.

"C-Cass?" Meredith's voice was hoarse but there. The little girl instantly brightened at her voice. "Derek?"

"It's me Meredith, and Derek is here of course."

"Hi Mer, we've been here all night and we're both okay." He reached down to caress her cheek lovingly. She opened one eye slowly and after catching sight of her husband and foster daughter the other eye gradually opened. When she tried to sit up Derek interfered. "Just rest Mer, you've been through so much and you really need your strength now." He wanted so badly to tell her about the little person, their baby, growing inside her but he knew it had to wait. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Robbins popped her head in.

"Ah Meredith, I see you finally woke up. How do you feel? Do you mind if I come in and check on the-" She cut herself off when she saw the daggers shooting from Derek's eyes meeting her gaze. "You know what… why don't I come back in a little." She looked at Cass and smiled sweetly at her. "Cass you must be starving and I think Meredith and Derek need some time to talk, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get you some breakfast?" Cass looked up at her foster parents who lightly nodded.

"Go on," Derek encouraged, "We'll be right here when you're done." Cass worriedly looked at Meredith.

"I'm fine Cass, really, go eat you look like you could use something from the cafeteria." Cass giggled and went off with Dr. Robbins. Derek closed the door of Meredith's hospital room. "Okay what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Derek said playfully smiling and sitting down on the bed.

"Robbins. She just left so quickly it was like she was about to say something but… didn't."

"God you look beautiful." Meredith laughed out loud.

"Really? You really wanna go there? I'm going to have a permanent scar on my stomach so that rules out bikinis and also I look like crap so save it." Derek smiled, _hormonal already _he thought.

"I have some news for you."

"And that news would be?"

"We're going to have a baby!" He smiled ecstatically and took her hand. When she didn't answer Derek grew concerned. "Mer, this is a good thing, right? We've been trying for months." Meredith nodded.

"I know, its just, wow. This is all happening so fast, I know we've been trying forever but its real now. And honestly I thought I would be the one telling you this." Derek chuckled.

"Oh really? A little jealous I stole all the fun. What did you have planned?"

"Well my plan included you coming home after Cass was in bed, me seducing you as soon as you walked in the bedroom and right before you gave me the best sex of my life, I would show you the pregnancy test." Derek felt himself getting weak at the knees.

"I seriously wish you weren't injured right now." Meredith laughed.

"Too bad, we'll be off sex for a while now."

"I can handle it, I don't think you will be able to resist me though."

"Please! I can totally handle it, we've been having it less with Cass in the house anyway and I have no complaints."

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby." Derek smiled.

"I know! It's unreal that after everything we're finally pregnant." Meredith's hand rested lightly on her abdomen, she was still sore but somehow, knowing her baby was inside of her eased the pain. She took her left hand and placed Derek's hand lightly on top of hers.

"We need to tell Cass, after a bit I mean, the surgery was successful but I don't think we're completely out of the woods."

"I'm only four weeks so we can tell her when I'm about eight weeks."

"I think for now we need to discuss adoption. I got an email from Melanie who told me that when we we're ready to come talk to her and social services that they would try to process a permanent adoption for Cass right away considering the recent circumstances." Meredith nodded.

"Alright, we can do that once I'm discharged, but we should probably talk to her about it." Their conversation was interrupted by the police, requesting their statements.

* * *

"Cass honey, can you come here?" Derek said as she happily played her DS in the corner of Meredith's regular room now that she was moved out of the ICU.

"Sure," she piped up. "What is it?"

"We were talking to Melanie," Meredith told her. "And-"

"You're bringing me back aren't you," her face dropped. "I'm too much trouble. I was the reason you were shot and-"

"Cass what are you talking about?" Derek questioned. "We could never bring you back. I'm sorry honey but you're stuck with us now."

"Then what is it?" she asked, sitting on the edge of Meredith's bed.

"That's actually what we were discussing with her silly," Meredith winced to get up and stroke her hair. "You, being stuck with us, forever."

"How?" Cass cocked her head.

"Adoption," Derek smiled. "Cass, Meredith and I want to adopt you. We want to make you Cassandra Noelle Shepherd. Wha-" Cass hopped off the bed.

"I can't," she shook her head and backed up a few steps.

"Cass, I thought you wanted us to be your parents?" Meredith was confused and about to get upset.

"I do," she said.

"Then what is the problem sweetheart?" Derek asked, concerned.

"Maeve," she whimpered. "She deserves new parents too!"

"Cass-"

"You can't adopt me until Maeve is found," Cass said. "I can't be happy when Mae could be dead. I'm sorry, I love you but I can't!"

"No, it's perfectly fine Cass," Meredith reassured. "We don't blame you, we understand. When they find Maeve, you'll both be our daughters."

"Thank you," Cass smiled through the tears that had begun to fall down her face and turned to hug Derek tightly. Meredith and Derek's eyes locked and realized they may have to act sooner on the baby thing.

* * *

_One week later…_

Meredith was still in the hospital but being discharged later this week. Because their house was still a crime scene, Cass and Derek had been living in a hotel across the street. Today, Meredith and Derek decided would be the day they'd tell Cass about the baby. Things were looking grim for the survival of her little sister since it has been a week and nothing has been heard so they wanted her to get the idea of another baby around the house and wanting to be a big sister to him or her. Not like a replacement, but a comfort. They planned a picnic like they usually would have on their land. They were eating Cass's favorite, peanut butter and jelly, as well as carrots and dip and many other favorites of Cass's. Together, the three of them were squished onto Meredith's bed, laughing and talking. Just before Cass asked about dessert, Derek spoke up.

"Cass, we have something we'd like to tell you." Cass looked up.

"Is it Maeve?" She looked hopeful. When Meredith shook her head her face fell.

"It's not about Maeve, I'm sorry to disappoint you. The reason Derek and I took you up here today is because we wanted to share some wonderful news with you."

"What?" Cass said absentmindedly, playing with the crust on her sandwich.

"Cass, I'm pregnant and we're so excited and hoping that this baby can give us all the fresh start we all deserve. How does that sound?" Immediately, Cass began to cry, they expected this; they knew that Cass would be very upset about Maeve and how adding another baby into the mix would be tricky.

"I can't replace her!" She wailed. "Maeve was everything to me she was my little sister! I can't, I can't just leave her for another sibling."

"You-"

"If I am a big sister to your baby, it's like I am giving up on her!" Cass continued. Meredith got up and kissed the top of her head and stroked her blonde curls.

"Cass, you will never be replacing Maeve with this new baby, this baby is a fresh start for all of us! It's a miracle baby but not a replacement. We will all never forget Maeve and we will still continue to search for her." Derek put his arm around his girls.

"We will never stop Cass. Meredith and I love Maeve just as much as we love you, nothing is going to change." Derek's phone was vibrating in his pocket. It made Cass smile slightly and Meredith let out a giggle, mainly because his ringtone was the Pink Panther theme song, courtesy of Cass.

"You should probably get that." Meredith said playfully. Derek nodded and picked up his phone.

"Hello? Oh my god! Wait, are you sure? You're one hundred percent positive? Okay I'll be right there." Meredith and Cass looked at him with concern.

"Who was that Derek?" Cass asked eagerly.

"It was Dr. Robbins; she said that they have Maeve in the E.R."

* * *

**So I guess there's no more cats to let out of the bag… :) I hope you guys liked this chapter of RIL and don't forget to read and review! **

**Next is a LyssLovesTiva33 chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25: Maeve

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else ;)**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter!**

**So yeah, I guess you could consider last chapter a cliffhanger as well, but, yeah, it wasn't an evil one again! It was a YAY, but I really hope she is okay one!**

**Alright, so it's summer, but that means both of us are busy. iSeriouslylovegreys is going to camp for three weeks and I have field hockey camp, work, AP summer packets, dance camp, and dance shows… but hopefully chapters will not be too hard to get out because we have started a stock pile lol!**

**Anyway… not to further delay this chapter, here it is!**

* * *

It had taken about ten minutes of fighting and several other doctors to get Cass restrained and knowing that she was not going down to the ER with Derek. For one, she was a child. And two, there was no way of knowing by Robbins' call how severe of a condition Maeve was in and whether or not she would even survive. Derek gulped looking back at his distraught foster daughter as Meredith tried to talk to her while Mark and Cristina held her down.

"NO! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER! PLEASE LET ME SEE HER! SHE'S PROBABLY SO SCARED!" her sobs echoed down the hallway and Derek's heart clenched. He prayed that Maeve would be okay because doctor in him was remembering the fact that she was without food for a week, nourishment, and clean diaper, and god knows what else Eileen and David did to her. He opened the ER doors with a deep breath.

"Derek," Arizona called immediately and Derek jogged over to the room she poked her head out of. "They found her in a bassinet, wrapped up, under a bridge," she spat out. "They didn't even have the decency to drop her off at a fire station or something." Derek's eyes snapped shut as he took in the body of the little girl still swaddled too tightly. Her mouth was open in a high pitched wail. Her face was covered in dirt. She was pale. From what Derek could see, extremely malnourished and too skinny.

Thank god Cass was not with him.

At that moment, Derek could not think like a doctor. He only thought as the foster dad of the baby girls sister. The eventual foster dad of the baby girl. The hopeful _father_.

"W-What's wrong with her?" he murmured.

"David Scott deserved to die too," Alex growled as he came from the baby's side. "She's anemic. Iron deficient and Vitamin-C deficient. Her heartbeat is irregular and… her stomach is very tender. I don't know if we have enough time to get her to CT before she bleeds out. Internal bleeding is almost definite."

"She should have been brought in days ago, "Arizona hissed. She looked over to Derek who was staring at her in shock. She rested her hand on his arm. "Derek, she has a long road ahead of her. She has a risk of pneumonia and already has a high fever. But if she is anything like her older sister, she's a fighter."

"I know she is, if she survived this long," Derek whispered. He went up to the little baby who Alex stepped back from. Her wails were now coming in hiccupped. They had to get her to surgery because she was getting weaker and worse by the second. He stroked her downy strawberry blond hair softly. Her squinty eyes turned towards him. "I'm right here Maeve. It's Derek, the man who put you back with the people who did this to you. You need to fight baby. Fight so I can make it up to you. Fight so I can be your daddy. Fight for Cass. Fight for Mer. Fight because you are loved."

"We'll keep you posted. For your sake… and Cass's… I heard her screams from down here," Alex sighed.

"Maybe Mae did too, maybe she'll remember she has a big sister waiting for her," Derek felt tears sting his eyes as they wheeled the sick baby away and remembered he had to tell that big sister the chances of her sister's survival. Fever, anemia, malnourishment, irregular heartbeat, internal bleeding, and whatever else came with what those bastards did to her. Even his mixed up parent brain new none of that was good and he automatically wished what Alex said was true, David should have died too.

With a deep breath, he walked back upstairs to where Cass's sobs seemed to die down. He walked into Mer's room to find Cristina and Mark sitting outside and Cass curled up in Meredith's arms. Meredith was soothing her quietly while Cass cried into her hospital gown.

"Hi," Derek choked out.

"Derek," Cass cried, jumping up. "Where's Maeve, is she okay?" Derek walked over to the young girl and hugged her tightly. He had nothing else to say, he didn't know how to tell her that Maeve, the sweet innocent girl that she was, could die in just a couple minutes.

* * *

It was Melanie's persistence and threats to take Cass away from Meredith and Derek that got Cass to go to school a week later. She didn't want to. Meredith was out of the hospital, her baby was healthy, but another baby was not.

Maeve had survived the surgery, but Arizona and Teddy were worried about her heart and lungs which both took a toll. She weighed a mere 10 pounds and had only gained about an ounce since she came in. Her red blood counts were rising and her fever was only at 100 degrees now, but her incubator in the NICU was still surrounded by so many wires that the small victory could not be celebrated much.

"Do I have to," Cass whimpered as she took a look at her backpack in Derek's hand and back at the tiny hand she clutched. Maeve was hardly ever awake but when she was, she only cried which made Cass cry as well. The amount of tears that came out of both girls was not healthy and would quickly dehydrate Maeve again and possibly Cass too.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to," Meredith kissed her head. "Maeve is not going anywhere."

"How do you know," Cass began to tear up.

"No more tears sweetie, Maeve wouldn't be happy if you were crying this much," Derek said. "She won't be going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay," Cass whispered, kissed Maeve's hand, stroked her hair, and walked away.

"She's not going anywhere, right Derek?" Meredith assumed Cass's position.

"Right Mer, she's going to be our daughter, both of them are," Derek smiled at her confidently.

"Once Maeve is out of the hospital, Melanie is going to come see how we are doing and-"

"I know," Derek said knowingly.

"You coming," Cass mumbled towards Derek.

"Right away my lady," Derek teased, and for the first time in a week, Cass giggled. This giggle was soon lost as Derek walked her into her classroom and watched her sit down with the eyes of her entire class on her.

"You must be Mr. Shepherd," her teacher Mrs. Andrews said. "The principal said Cass was coming in today, which I am so glad. I- I never saw it, I feel so guilty."

"I was her doctor, I do too," Derek nodded. "But I have realized that it is no one's faults but her parents the bad people they are."

"Is she-"

"She's completely healed," Derek said. "But it's taken a while for her to get over the shock of what happened, the hostage situation, and-"

"Her sister was found, was she not?" Mrs. Andrews questioned.

"Yes, she's in bad shape but-"

"Is there anything I should be cautious of?"

"With Cass," Derek stole a side glance. "Don't treat her differently. Tell her the work you missed and don't baby her, while she likes it at home when she's hurt and healing, I don't she likes it in front of her peers. Just be careful and don't hesitate to call Meredith and I back." There were now people cautiously approaching her and Derek gave her a little wave of goodbye and encouragement. He knew that this was going to be hard and she never really got along with the other children much. "The office has all of our numbers, but we will probably be at the hospital with Maeve."

"Cass is lucky to have foster parents as caring as you," Mrs. Andrews praised.

"Between you and me Mrs. Andrews, we plan on making things more permanent once Maeve is stronger and home and, we all are able to move on from this mess," Derek said. "I am going to inform her guidance counselor of more so if you do not see the need to call me just send her there, I don't think Cass would mind."

"Alright, have a nice day Mr. Shepherd," Mrs. Andrew said and turned to the class who now engulfed Cass completely.

Meanwhile, as Cass sat down, she eyes Lauren who came running over and hugged her.

"I was so scared, Cass why didn't you ever tell me," she cried.

"I was scared too," Cass said, shrugging her shoulders. "I've lived like that, for a while, it got normal…"

"C-Cass," she heard a timid voice behind her. Cautiously Cass turned around to face Eliza, one of the girls who were teasing her and lived across the street from her; she hadn't seen her since she left. "Why wouldn't you scream, or cry, or do anything so we could hear you, help."

"You never seemed like you wanted to," Cass narrowed her eyes at her, a feeling of dread creeping up on her. She'd discussed so much with Meredith and Derek that she started feeling better, not anymore.

"We know now, why you were so- is it really true, is your Mom dead?" Henry, Eliza's twin interjected.

"She's not my mom, the only thing I have close to a mom is Meredith, that woman was never my mom because she didn't treat me like a daughter," Cass said, replaying everything Meredith and Derek told her. Her face was starting to waver and surprisingly, the class who had now come to surround her asked her nothing more. Lauren hugged her again, and all those in reach of her placed a hand on her shoulder or back. Cass was surprised as tears ran down her face, but wiped them away before Mrs. Andrews could see.

"Alright class, back to your seats, you start on the problems on the board while I catch Cass up a bit…"

* * *

"Someone's here to see you Maeve," Meredith cooed at the baby while Cass burst into the NICU and to her baby sisters side.

"Hi," Cass giggled. "I missed you so much Mae Mae." She quickly grabbed her hand and Maeve clutched it tightly.

"How was school sweetie?" Mer questioned.

"I have a lot of work," Cass shrugged. "But it was great! I missed Lauren a lot and-"

"And what?" Mer asked.

"Everyone was a lot nicer to me, than usual you know," Cass smiled. "I know it's probably just because of everything that happened but… It's a nice change."

"Change has been happening a lot, hasn't it," Derek said. "Most of it for the better."

"Much better," Cass agreed. "When is Maeve gonna come home?"

"Not for a little while Cass, she's still very sick," Meredith told her. "Dr. Robbins said that she is as much as a fighter as you are."

"I think she'll be just fine if that is the case," Derek kissed her head. Cass blushed.

"Do you really think so," Cass said.

"Of course we do," Meredith rubbed her arm affectionately.

"You hear that Mae, you're-" Cass began just before Maeve shifted and suddenly her stats plummeted. "MAEVE!"

"Her lungs," Mer gasped, flipping off the top of the incubator.

"MAEVE!" Cass screamed again.

"Derek," Mer hissed at her husband to get her out of there as Arizona burst into the room. Derek turned towards his foster daughter and realized that she was gone but he saw her blond hair disappearing around the corner. He ran to catch up to her. He heard her cries suddenly escalate to sobs but she was gone by the time he reached the reason why they escalated to sobs.

"Move," he heard someone grunt and he looked up. A still weak David Scott was being pushed out of his hospital room in shackles.

"You bastard," Derek hissed. "What did you do to her? Where did you scare her off to?"

"Cassandra was always so timid, I heard she's your daughter now, you can have her," David stuck his nose in the air. He pushed past the guards, grabbed David by the collar, and slammed him up against the wall.

"Which. Way. Did. She. Go." Derek growled in his face. David kept a straight face.

"I hope she runs outside and-" Before he could finish the sentence one of the guards stepped between them, shoved David towards his partner roughly, and looked at Derek.

"She went that way," he pointed down the hall.

"Thanks," Derek nodded and hoped to god that would be the last time he ever saw the monster. He found Cass curled underneath a gurney at the same time he got a text from Mer that Maeve's lung reinflated and she bounced back quickly.

"Derek," she sobbed and curled up on his lap as he sat down next to her.

"She's okay, Maeve's okay," he reassured.

"My dad," she hiccupped.

"Can't ever hurt you again, he didn't love you like he should Cass and I don't know why? You are the easiest girl in the world to love, you captured my heart in a day," he whispered.

"I love you Derek," Cass sniffed.

"I love you too Cass."

"And Maeve," she whispered.

"You're my girls now Cass, I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me." And again, Cass giggled.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

No one could believe that little Maeve Scott was finally getting out of the hospital. A normal five month, almost six month old, would have hardly survived the treatment Eileen and David Scott gave her. Yet, after her lung collapsed her health did exactly the opposite, she got better at a remarkable rate.

Her heartbeat regulated, she gained almost five pounds, her lungs got stronger, she began to eat again, and she was able to get off oxygen and sit up again.

Nothing could be more perfect.

Cass was in a much better mood. Meredith and Derek convinced her to go back to soccer as well as school every day. The baby inside Mer was growing strongly and morning sickness growing just as strong. Cass proved remarkable in helping Meredith prepare to take care of Cass with everything from the crib, stuffed animals, to the types of peas she liked and did not like.

"You're officially her foster parents as well," Melanie congratulated them as they signed a final batch of forms. "Congratulations. I expect to see you in front of a judge soon."

"We will be," Derek nodded, looking at Meredith who nodded. They had a plan already.

"Maeve, you're gonna love Meredith and Derek's house," they returned to their foster daughters with a smile. "It's so big and the land is so beautiful. I helped Meredith with your room. It's so much bigger than your old room, nicer, and cleaner. You're gonna be so happy Mae Mae. Meredith is taking even more time off to stay with you and get you settled and then your gonna go to day care right here, near them. We never have to feel hungry or scared again, we're gonna be happy."

"You're big sister is a very smart girl," Meredith stroked Cass's hair before looking at the baby in the car seat who was looking at them strangely. "But very right." Derek picked up the car seat and kissed the baby's nose. Maeve's nose wrinkled but she let out a giggle. Her hand then moved to play with her pink frilly dress that was on her body.

"Bah so cah lah!" Maeve announced.

"She never spoke this much before," Cass said astonished.

"Maybe now she knows she has more than just you who want to listen," Derek said.

"Maeve is smart too then," Cass gleamed.

"I have three very smart, very beautiful girls in my life, aren't I a lucky guy," Derek twined his hand with Meredith's.

"Ugh, McDreamy all father-like, it's gross," Cristina rolled her eyes as they passed their group of friends.

"Shut up Cristina," Izzie hissed. "Oh my god guys. She looks so good. Are you ready to go home with Meredith and Derek Maeve, are you?" she cooed at the baby.

"Give them room Iz, I think the little squirt been ready the second she practically punched me," Alex teased, tickling the baby's chin. Almost knowingly, Maeve reached for Alex, one of her primary care givers during her stay here.

"That's my girl," Derek chuckled.

"Call me Mer, I am going to need time to spoil her as much as I already have Cass," Izzie called behind them. "Plus I won't trust Derek's updates with Maeve."

"Count me in on that," Lexie added.

"Girls," Mark, Alex, _and_ Cristina muttered.

"And the-" Izzie began.

"Or the other baby, I know Iz, I will," Mer shook her head and nodded for them to continue. They watched as Cass shot forward to give all five of them a hug.

"We'll still see you," Mark reassured. "Now that you're with Meredith and Derek, you're stuck with all of us too."

"Good," Cass nodded and turned to walk with Meredith, Derek, and a now sleeping Maeve. "Do you really think Maeve will like the house and her new room."

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second," Derek reassured as Cass grabbed Meredith's hand and they all exited the hospital together. Meredith, Derek, Cass, and Maeve. A family.

* * *

**Maeve is okay and coming home in the custody of Meredith and Derek pretty soon and Cass well, she's just extremely happy! Of course, we still have to deal with the bastard David but… yeah, happy happy happy!**

**Please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26: Family

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else ;)**

**iSeriouslylovegreys chapter!**

**Maeve is home! WOOHOOOO! I hope everyone is happy about that because I know we were definitely happy to give the Shepherds some happiness for a change! This chapter will continue this happy time for the family, hope you like! **

**Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

_One month later…_

"Why can't I go?" Cass wined as Meredith put Maeve in the baby stroller. David was well enough to face a courtroom so they scheduled his trial. The evidence against him was so great that only one person had to testify because it was obvious who would win, they just needed to go through the proper motions before that horrible man was locked up forever. Meredith and Derek discussed it and thought it was best if only Derek testified so Meredith could stay with the girls. Maeve was improving greatly. She hadn't said her first word yet, a little behind others in her age but she was still perfect. Meredith was about two months pregnant and still not working yet to help settle the family. Once Maeve was looking one hundred percent then she would return to work, only to have to stop in a few short months.

"Because you have to go to school and I'm taking a tour of the hospital daycare today. It's Friday so I'm going to be picking you up at 3." Cass sighed and slumped down on the bottom step. She began to lace up her sneakers with her head down.

"Hey now, don't be upset Cass I know you want to help but they only need Derek and we think it's best that you don't ever see your father again. We're trying to move forward honey and this is the best way." Cass nodded.

"I guess, so you'll be at the hospital all day?"

"After we check out the daycare we'll probably hang around your school area and get lunch or something."

"Okay, then after school?"

"We're going to go get some ice cream and meet up with Derek," Meredith replied.

"Great!" Cass smiled leaning down to tickle Maeve's stomach who let out an eruption of giggles. Meredith smiled and picked up Maeve's car seat.

"Ready to go girls?" Maeve let out a gurgle.

"It sounds like Mae is," Cass giggled and ran out the door, the skip back in her step.

* * *

"I returned home from work and saw a car without plates parked down the road, it seemed suspicious," Derek explained. "When I walked up to my house, that is when I heard them. Eileen and David Scott were outside my house, ready to break in and/or follow me in. The first thing I knew I had to do was get Cass out of the house. I ran in to grab her and gave her my cell phone and told her to run and call 911. She did so just as David and Eileen Scott came inside, guns drawn and pointed at my wife Meredith and I. Knowing Cass would have no one and knowing we did not want to die, we allowed them both to threaten us and force us into chairs. They then proceeded to trash our house and our possessions trying to get us to tell them where Cass was. When we did not tell them, and the police were about ready to rush in, they shot towards my wife and I, hitting my wife and missing me, before shooting themselves. Eileen was successful in killing herself, and thankfully the bastard was not."

"What about the day you found Cassandra Scott," the DA questioned. "In their home."

"They got a restraining order on my wife because she was uncovering what they were doing and tried to get them arrested for this the first time, I was fooled and played," Derek said with a scowl. "When Cass still tried to call Meredith and Meredith tried to hang up, Cass began screaming for her daddy to stop hurting her and don't hurt her. I did not hear this, but my wife did. I was adamant not to break the restraining order, but Meredith was not and rushed over, I came along to try and get her out of anything that might come with breaking the law. Of course, the restraining order was thrown out when we arrived at the house to find David and Eileen gone with their baby daughter and Cass bleeding profusely out of her stomach in her sister's nursery."

"That is all," the DA said and he watched as David Scott's lawyer approached.

"You said you were fooled and did not believe Meredith and Cass when they said David and Eileen Scott were abusing her, why is it that now you choose to change your story. You told a tale where you felt that Cass and Maeve needed a father, yet you are now taking her father away from her," Scott's lawyer accused.

"David Scott was not Cass's father," Derek said. "And I don't care what genetics say, he did not deserve her as a daughter. I-"

"Why is your wife not here to testify as well?"

"My wife is with Maeve, we became foster parents to both Cass and Maeve and once this trial severs his parental rights of both girls. One who he stabbed almost to death and the other who he starved to death," Derek growled. "My wife-"

"So you're their foster parents now, doesn't sound like she has parents now."

"Your honor he is not letting our witness answer any of his questions fully!" the DA exclaimed.

"Continue Dr. Shepherd," the judge said.

"As I was saying, my wife and I are planning on adopting Cass and Maeve, she will have two parents who love her so much more than her biological parents," Derek said confidently.

"Nothing further," the lawyer muttered.

"You may step down Dr. Shepherd," the judge said and Derek did so, glared at David Scott as he past, and exited the courtroom.

Derek walked outside the courthouse to find his three girls waiting on a bench nearby. Cass leapt from the bench and jumped into Derek's arms. He smiled and gave her a tight hug. She buried her face in his shirt, feeling a sense of security now that everything was over. She wasn't completely healed but she was on the road to a positive recovery. Meredith joined them with Maeve in her stroller. She gently pecked Derek's cheek.

"Hey guys," Derek said. "Ready for ice cream?" The family nodded and made the short walk to the ice cream parlor a couple blocks down in downtown Seattle. They got their ice cream and settled down in the park across the street. Meredith was sitting in the grass with Maeve in her lap gently bouncing the giggling baby as she finished her strawberry cone. Cass and Derek quickly finished their ice cream and began playing tag.

"Meredith, help me!" Cass giggled as Derek wrapped his arms around her and spun her in the air.

"You brought this on yourself," Mer shook her head. Cass stuck her tongue out at her just as Derek tickled her and was overcome with a squeal.

"DEREK!"

"Your sister and Derek are very silly, aren't they?" Mer asked Maeve. Maeve stuck her fingers in her mouth and looked longingly at the swings. She was not quite recovered fully from what the Scott's did to her and she was not sure if she was ready to be on a swing.

"Meredith," Cass gasped and ran up to her. "Derek just said I'm going to my team's soccer game in a week, is he just kidding me or-"

"He's not kidding sweetie, your coach and teammates are very excited," Mer said.

"REALLY! THANK YOU!" Cass exclaimed and hugged her tightly before jumping back towards Derek, now not minding being in his arms. Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead before setting her back down and challenging her to a race to the tree and back.

"Excuse me; is that your daughter and husband?" an elderly woman asked.

"Yes," Mer nodded with a smile, _foster_ daughter, but hopefully not for long.

"You have a beautiful family." Meredith smiled, her family, something she never thought she would ever have. She kissed the top of Maeve's strawberry blond hair and cuddled her in her arms. Soon she would have three children at home and she couldn't be more excited.

* * *

_One week later…_

Today was the day of Cass's first soccer game since she was hospitalized. Meredith and Derek took their seats in the bleachers at the field, anxiously awaiting the beginning of the game. Maeve was home with a babysitter, it was a very windy day and plus it was right around her naptime. It was just after half time when the whistle blew again and Cass just scored the third consecutive goal of the game.

"YEAH!" Meredith screamed and jumped up.

"Way to go Cass!" Derek cheered calmly.

"We love you sweetie." Meredith echoed. Cass flushed bright red.

"I think we embarrassed her Mer." Derek said, chuckling.

"I don't care Derek our girl is on fire! She's scored three freaking goals this game! We're totally gonna win this one."

"Somebody's a little competitive." He put his shoulder around his wife.

"Somebody's not getting laid tonight," Meredith repeated mimicking his singsong tone. They had only taken their eyes of the game for a minute when they heard a whistle blow and everyone hushed. Cass was lying on the field gripping her arm while gasping and laying on her stomach. Meredith immediately went into mom mode and both her and Derek jumped up from their seats and ran down to the field.

"What happened?" Derek asked kneeling down to examine Cass. Her coach was running down the sideline with a first aid kit. "Cass can you look up here for a second?" Derek was shining his pen at her eyes to check for any brain damage the fall might have caused. She was shaking and gasping, she fell directly on her stomach and had the wind knocked out of her. Tears of fear leaked from her eyes.

"I think we've got it from here," the referee said impatiently.

"We're both doctors so I think we can handle it," Mer snapped and rubbed Cass's back gently. Without a second thought Derek scooped her up in his arms and carried her off the field. . Lauren, Cass's friend stood up leading everyone into applause for Cass. After a few minutes she managed to catch her breath but was still clutching her arm. When Meredith lightly touched her wrist, Cass winced and tried hard to hold back more tears.

"We need to get her to the hospital Mer, let's go." Derek helped Cass up and walked her across the field, his arm protectively around her.

"Good work out there Cass; sorry you got hurt we'll hopefully see you on Sunday." The coach lightly patted her back as the family exited the field and went into the parking lot. Cass was silent most of the way there and most of the way back. She only answered questions that Meredith and Derek had about her condition. She had a sprained wrist, not as bad as everyone thought and would be off of soccer for about two weeks. She wasn't grumpy and pouting as expected. When the family returned home she went straight to her room and said she wasn't feeling up to eating dinner. After Maeve was fed Meredith and Derek went up to talk to Cass. Derek knocked lightly at the door.

"Cass honey, can we come in?" They heard her covers rustle and footsteps as Cass opened the door for them to come in and then sat back in bed.

"Is everything okay Cass?" Meredith sat down on the foot of the bed and put her hand softly on her knee. "You can tell us anything your feeling, you know that right? I know it must have been scary, hurting your arm… again."

"If you want to talk about anything Meredith and I are here for you always, we know it's going to be tough-"

"You don't know anything," she sniffed. "Please leave me alone…" They knew she didn't feel this way in reality.

"Alright but when you are ready, let us know." Meredith and Derek left the room. "Do you think she's really okay?" Meredith was worried.

"I wouldn't get too worried about it. If she's not okay she will tell us, she just needs to figure everything out in her head."

"Hello?" Derek answered.

"Hello Derek, this is Melanie from child services."

"Hi Melanie, sorry we haven't gotten back to you it's been a busy month, with Maeve getting home and Cass adjusting to school and such."

"No problem, I'm only calling telling you that were done pestering you and your family. You are aware that the other day when your wife was home, someone came by to check out the house."

"Mhm hmm, she informed me when I got home from work, again, my apologies for not being there I had an emergency surgery."

"Not a problem, well I wanted to congratulate you because you passed our inspection and I wanted to personally call and let you know that the papers for the adoption of Cassandra Noelle Scott and Maeve Amelia Scott. Name change pending until the adoption is finalized of course." Derek almost dropped the phone. He was so excited he couldn't wait to tell his family.

"Thank you so much Melanie, for everything and we will get to it as soon as possible."

"Just call me and we will schedule a court hearing."

"Will do, goodbye!" Derek hung up and turned to Mer.

"What was that Derek?" Meredith questioned.

"Well," he began. "That was Melanie calling and giving me some great news."

"What is it," Cass piped up, opening her door.

"Cass, the papers are ready for you and your sister's adoption. And if you're ready and want to, we can get them signed very soon." Immediately tears sprung to her eyes and she leapt into Meredith's arms.

"Oh Cass, I'm sorry we didn't mean to upset you." Cass started to laugh which puzzled both.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy! I finally have everything I've ever wanted now that Mae is back! I can't wait to be a Shepherd!" Derek wrapped his arm around both of them and wanted to wake Maeve up just to celebrate, but Mer had a different idea.

"Now that we got this news, we have something else we need to talk about," Meredith said, walking into Cass's room and sitting down on her bed. She looked at her closely. "What was this afternoon about?" Cass looked down.

"I never wanted to have to go to the ER again, I got hurt in the way my Mom and Dad always made an excuse, I'm clumsy and fell in soccer," Cass whispered.

"But for the first time it is true, it's not an excuse," Derek said.

"I know, but it makes me feel… I don't know," Cass huffed.

"It makes you feel the same as it did, we understand Cass. No one likes to go to the hospital for any reason, and you had to go way more often than anyone should," Meredith brushed her hair off her face. You weren't safe back then, but now you are. You may still get hurt because, you kick butt at soccer. You're amazing and I am not just saying that because I am biased."

"If you didn't get hurt once in a while, we'd probably have to talk to your coach about moving you up," Derek teased. "Sometimes it won't be a sprained wrist, sometimes it will just be a scratch. Sometimes it might be worse. But what it will never be again is an intentional injury against you."

"I know that," Cass whimpered. "But I want the feeling to go away."

"I wish it could be that easy, but it won't be… Maeve won't remember all of this, but you will. You had to survive eight years too many in that house and you are traumatized from it," Derek continued. "One day the feelings will fade. Along with the scars and the memories."

"When?" Cass asked.

"I don't know, I wish we did but we don't, but for now, you can come to us with anything you are feeling," Meredith said. "You can let us know how to help, if we can help, and just know that we love you so much and would never hurt you."

"Okay, I will," Cass rested her head on Meredith's chest.

"Now, how about we go wake up Maeve and then call Cristina, Izzie, and-"

"Everyone! Can I do it!" she said excitedly. "Please."

"You can talk to everyone, of course you can," Derek said. "But do remember what Mark said."

"I'm stuck with them too," Cass giggled. "And I don't care! I can rub it in his face that he's stuck with _me_ too!"

"Well I'm sure Lexie doesn't mind," Mer joked. "But good luck with Mark, he may move back to New York or something."

"He would never do that, he loves me now too," Cass grinned cheekily. "I mean, who wouldn't love me." Suddenly she frowned. Derek scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"No one I can think that matters," he whispered and Cass erupted in another smile as Meredith emerged with an alert Maeve and the _family_ headed down stairs to call their extended family and share the wonderful news.

* * *

**Happiness, always a good thing lol! Keep reading and keep reviewing, we love feedback! Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else ;)**

**A/N: Please, please, please don't kill me for not updating this fic in so long :) I had to apply to more colleges, etc, and now that I have gotten into three already I'm ready to start my old passion… also, it's all my fault, not iSeriouslylovegreys lol!**

**This is obviously a LyssLovesTiva33 chapter…**

**Here it goes… about 6 months after it should have been published!**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Derek looked briefly at his sleeping wife next to him and the dark world outside the bedroom window. His eyes felt heavy, it was only two o'clock in the morning, but there was no way in the world he could sleep.

Tomorrow, or technically today, he would officially become the father of the two most beautiful little girls he has ever met. Today, he was becoming a father, more than a foster dad.

Careful not to disturb Mer, Derek slid out of bed and made his way into the hallway. As quietly as possible he opened the bedroom to the half finished nursery to the soon to be third addition to his family. So much was happening to them at one time and they couldn't be happier, Maeve was stronger and back to the baby he remembered smiling and giggling in the _monsters'_ arms. Cass was the opposite; she was nothing like the girl she was when they first met. She was happy, she was carefree, and she was loved unconditionally and knew it with confidence.

The little baby, a boy or girl, would come into a family with ready parents and two older sisters eager to help out and love him or her.

Leaving the nursery open a crack, Derek opened Maeve's room. It was painted a light pink. Her crib sat in the middle of the room, recent pictures of her, Cass, and Meredith and Derek filling the walls. Her closet was full, courtesy and Izzie, and it had every type of stuffed animal imaginable.

Above her crib was painted Maeve Amelia. His breath caught in his throat as he peeked in the crib. The tiny child with a face framed with flawless strawberry blond hair, sleeping peacefully on her side, her hand resting perfectly on her cheek, was his, was going to be Maeve Amelia _Shepherd_ in just a few hours.

Maeve turned slightly as the floor creaked and a new person entered the room.

"Derek," Cass mumbled sleeping.

"Cass honey, what are you doing up?" he whispered, walking to her side.

"Couldntseeptoocited," her words slurred together. Derek chuckled to himself and picked her up. Cass gratefully grasped onto his neck.

"You sound tired," he commented.

"YouregonnadoptmendMaemorrow," she murmured.

"I know, and now both of us are going to be really tired for your party later," Derek told her, walking into her room and placing her on her bed. Gently he sat down next to her and pushed a stray hair on her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Youcitedtoo."

"Of course I am, being your father officially will make today be the happiest day of my life. You, Maeve, Meredith, and the new baby are my life," Derek said. "The way you came into our lives was terrible, but I am so thankful I met you. I love you so much."

"Loveoutoo," Cass mumbled, turning over.

"Sleep peacefully angel," he murmured, recognizing her sleep breathing. With a kiss on the cheek he left her room and climbed back into bed. Surprisingly Meredith turned over to face him.

"You couldn't sleep either," she smiled sleepily.

"How did you know?" he smirked.

"Cause I did the same thing an hour ago," she whispered, kissing him gently on the lips. "Just six more hours till we get up, ten till they are ours forever."

"And ever and ever and ever," Derek mumbled.

"Go to bed Der," Mer laughed and turned around so he could wrap his arms around her and rest his hands on her tiny baby bump.

* * *

Meredith looked across the table to the judge who was skimming of the large file that sat in front of him. Cass and Maeve's file; Meredith and Derek's file. In Derek's lap sat a napping Maeve. The monsters had not given her a sleep schedule like every child should; she was having trouble adjusting at seven months old. She had on a pink dress for the occasion, a matching pink bow lying on her soft baby hair.

Cass was the complete opposite. In between her and Derek, she was alert, stiff, and staring at the judge with such intensity. Her foot was tapping nervously, her breath short. Even though this was simply a formality, she couldn't help but be nervous.

Gently Meredith patted her knee and gave her a reassuring smile. Cass flashed a smile back but decided that it was best to play with the end of her dress to keep her occupied.

Knowingly, Melanie smiled softly at Meredith and Derek; as if to say that they were acting more like her biological parents than her real biological parents. Like she was meant to be with them.

"Meredith," Cass whispered.

"What honey," she said back.

"Can he still say no," she asked fearfully. As Meredith opened her mouth to answer, the judge beat her to it.

"I could…" he said. "But I am not going to." Cass's eyes lit up and he smiled back at her. "Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd, normal circumstances would have prolonged this process, but this is not normal circumstances. You both have taken responsibility and stepped up to make the lives of these two girls the best they can be. You've been model parents, parents who care, parents who most kids would dream of. I have never seen two people so dedicated to their foster children, nursing both back to health, taking in both. I commend you greatly for this."

"Does that mean they can adopt Maeve and I right now," Cass interrupted.

"Cassandra Noelle, do not interrupt," Derek scolded.

"Of course sweetheart," he said. "It seems like this paper is only a formality, they were your parents already." He shifted the finalization of adoption on the desk. "You and your sister are very lucky to have two people who care so deeply about you." Derek and Meredith twined their hands together behind her. "Especially with another child on the way."

"They risked their lives for us too," she whispered. "I have never loved anyone more than I love them, except Maeve of course." Meredith stroked her cheek once, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"I have one question for you then," the judge leaned in.

"What?"

"Are you ready to become a big sister yet again, but as a Shepherd this time?"

"With all of my heart."

"Then it gives me great joy to do this." The judge bent down and signed on the dotted line above where Mer and Der already signed. "You are now the proud parents of Cassandra Noelle and Maeve Amelia _Shepherd_. Congratulations." Derek and Meredith were reduced to tears and Cass hopped up on the chair, the second they got up, and leapt into Meredith's already outstretched arms.

"I love you!" she exclaimed.

"We love you too," Derek said as he wrapped his arms around his girl's.

"Cassandra Shepherd, it's perfect," Cass whispered.

"As if it was meant to be," Meredith concluded and she buried her hair in the little girls now long blond hair just as Melanie snapped a picture of the picturesque family of four, and a half.

* * *

Cass twirled happily around their living room while Meredith and Derek were busy setting things up for the party. Since the judge had signed the papers, she had not stopped smiling, or moving. The excitement was too much for the eight year old who has always longed for a perfect family, not what she used to have. Her new family may not be perfect, but they were perfect to her.

"Maeve and Cass Shepherd," she giggled and skipped over to Maeve who was standing in her playpen. "Do you like that Mae Mae, you're a Shepherd now! We both are!" Cass pressed a kiss to her cheek, startled Maeve fell down with a bump, but now upset she was not close to Cass crawled back towards the edge and looked up at Cass. Knowing the little girl helped her stand and hold on to the edge.

Meredith and Derek paused briefly to look at the two sisters, their _daughters_. Last week, Maeve started to crawl, and Meredith and Derek had been ecstatic. Two days ago, with Cass's help, she stood. Two milestones in two weeks, perfect timing for the big day.

It had been bittersweet.

Meredith and Derek had been there when she started eating solid foods, rolled over in both directions, and sat up by herself for the first time. However, as Cass pointed out while crying, they were not there when she smiled and laughed and lifted her head or even her first tooth. They missed a portion of their life that they would never get back.

"Cass, honey, slow down," Meredith laughed as she ran to get her sisters favorite toy and put it in the play pen with her.

"Sorry Meredith," Cass giggled as she stopped running and looked at them. "When are they-" She broke off as the doorbell rang. "They're here!" she squealed.

"Inside voice," Derek chastised.

"MARK!" Cass ignored them both. They came around the corner to the front door where Cass was already engulfed in Mark's arms.

"Hey squirt," he laughed as he put her down and she rushed over to Lexie to give her a hug. "She's happy!"

"That word doesn't even describe her," Lexie smirked as Cass caught view of about the rest of the guest's expected at the party.

She hopped around to each person, giving them a hug and remembering that though they were not related to Meredith and Derek by blood, they were the closest thing either of them has to family here in Seattle.

"Meredith, where is the Chief and Bailey?" she asked, her eyes skimming everyone who was in their living room. Izzie, Arizona, and Lexie were cooing over Maeve who was babbling excitedly. Alex and Cristina were eying the cake that read _Cass and Maeve SHEPHERD._ Meanwhile Owen, Callie, Mark, Teddy, April, and Jackson were talking.

"They are finishing their shifts at the hospital, they will be here soon."

"Oh," Cass frowned momentarily. "CRISTINA!"

"What," she snapped. If Cass had not known she was half kidding, she probably would have been upset.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"You've had too much sugar?" she guessed with a smug grin.

"Nuh uh," she huffed. "I was gonna say yesterday Maeve threw up on the chair you are sitting on." Cass giggled. Disgusted Cristina jumped up. Everyone laughed and Cass began to run around again. Meredith and Derek were amazed. She had been nowhere close to this happy when they told her she was going to go home with them after she came home from the hospital, that Maeve was coming home, or that the adoption was almost finalized. It was almost surreal how much the little girl lit up the second her last name became Shepherd.

"Whoa there," Jackson laughed as she rushed by him. Arizona, catching her off guard scooped her up in her arms after turning away from Maeve.

"Arizona," she laughed, "Put me down!"

"Cassandra, calm down," Derek chastised.

"Oh but Derek, I am just excited," she smiled.

"Give the kid a break," Alex said, as Izzie plopped Maeve on his lap knowing how much he really loved the baby after spending weeks in the NICU with her.

"Hey! I am not a kid Alex!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you-"

"Karev, why are you fighting with an eight year old?" Bailey snapped, none of them but Meredith noticed the doorbell ring and the Chief and Bailey announce their arrival.

"You're here!" Cass squealed and ran towards both of them.

"What did we say Cass," Meredith rolled her eyes at her _daughter_.

"Just wait until Maeve is this old, if she is anything like this one you and Derek will have your hands full," Richard chuckled as Cass finally plopped down on the couch next to Izzie and April, talking to them excitedly about finally being a Shepherd. Things finally calmed down after that, now that Cass was beginning to remotely calm down.

Now they all began to coo over Maeve, who was lucky. She would never remember not being a Shepherd. Maybe that's why Cass was overly excited and running around like a maniac, trying to make as many memories as possible no longer as Cassandra Scott.

They ate dinner, they ate the cake, and now it was time for presents.

"But my birthday isn't for a couple weeks," she pointed out.

"These presents are more for you as a family," Izzie pointed out. "Just congratulating you all for finally being a real family."

"Oh. Whose should we open first Mae Mae?" she asked her little sister who was sitting on Meredith's lap next to her.

"Mine!" Izzie said quickly and placed the large package on her lap. "Well mine and Alex's." Gently Cass felt the wrapping paper and looked down. Suddenly tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Cass honey, what's wrong?" Derek said.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you all so much for letting me into your family. You are all so nice, you… I've known you all since I first came into the hospital but… I never said thank you. You didn't have to be as nice to me as you all are." Tears started falling faster. "I've never felt so loved in the past few months then I have the rest of eight years of life. I don't even understand why Meredith and Derek love me so much, I was so screwed up, someone else's punching bag… but they have let me into their home and their life as their daughter… and now… I guess you all let me in as sort of your niece and… I can't thank you enough for giving me a family I have always wanted."

An uproar suddenly came from all sides of the room as everyone, minus Cristina, were crying over Cass's revelation. They hugged her and kissed her and reminded her why they love her, how much they love her, Meredith and Derek especially. Presents were practically nothing compared to this.

From Izzie and Alex they got a Willow Tree family statue. From Arizona and Callie they got a picture frame engraved with _Our Family._ April, Jackson, Owen, and Cristina combined their gifts to get them tickets to the Seattle zoo for the day and movie tickets. Bailey got them a gift card to Cass's favorite restaurant, and Richard got Cass and Maeve a child and baby Willow Tree statue respectively. And finally, Lexie and Mark got them a gift certificate to get a family portrait done, two actually, one for before the newest baby, and one for after.

Maeve was the first to fall asleep, and Cass was following soon after. The hyper activeness she exhibited most of the night was gone as she dragged her feet and hugged everyone goodbye, thanking each of them individually one more time. Meredith put Maeve to bed while Derek picked Cass up and carried her off to her room. Cass was almost asleep by the time her head hit the pillow but Meredith came in before she could.

"Cass, could we have you for just a little longer," she said amused.

"Ok," she sighed and sat up. "Shoot."

"We have a present for you too," Derek said. "You got a present from everyone else and…"

"What is it?" she said tiredly, but slightly excited.

"Here," Mer pulled out a small box from behind her back. Cass looked at it carefully and opened it. It was a jewelry box. She looked up at Meredith and Derek. "Open that too silly goose." With a smile Cass opened it with a gasp.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she held what was in it up. It was a gold locket. On the front there was her name. Her new name. Cassandra Noelle Shepherd, engraved beautifully. On the back it read, _November 16th, 2010_. Today's date. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome Cass," Derek said as he took it out of her hand and clasped it around her neck. "Maeve has one just like it too. And we will get a tiny version on the family portrait once we get it and put it in there."

"I love you both, so much, thank you for today… I am so happy to finally be a Shepherd," Cass murmured sleepily.

"We love you too sweetheart, we are so incredibly happy you are a Shepherd, now go to sleep," Meredith stroked her cheek once.

Just as they were about to get up, she spoke up again.

"Can I ask you one thing?" she said in a small voice.

"What angel?" Derek asked.

"Do I have to call you Mommy and Daddy now?" she said timidly.

"Not if you don't want to honey, if you don't feel right…" Meredith said softly.

"It's not that I don't feel like you are my mom and dad… I just don't know if I can just yet… you won't be mad or upset will you?" Cass whimpered.

"Absolutely not," Derek said. "You call us whatever you want Cass, it doesn't matter. We know you are our daughter now."

"Thank you," Cass repeated, her voice fading out to succumb to sleep.

"Sleep tight baby girl," Meredith whispered and bent down to kiss her cheek. Derek repeated the action and together stepped out of the room to face the mess left downstairs. "They are ours Der."

"Forever and ever and ever," he grinned cheekily.

"Shut up," she joked, rubbed her stomach, and the turned to the kitchen to take care of the dishes

* * *

**So yeah, this was a long chapter, but I wanted to make up for the extremely long and uncalled for absence! Next chapter is an iSeriouslylovegreys chapter!**

**Please R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28: Birthday Tears

**Disclaimer: We only own Cass and Maeve! Nothing else ;)**

**Hey everyone! Its iSeriouslylovegreys! I've missed you all so much and I hope you're ready for the next chapter of Running Into Love!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Derek instinctively woke up to shut off the alarm at 6:00 AM trying to let his wife sleep. It had been an amazing month, getting used to having two amazing daughters had been the best experience in the world. Derek slowly rose from their bed trying as best he could to let Mer sleep in. The pregnancy was making her very nauseous; between dealing with an infant, being pregnant, and raising an energetic eight-year-old, she was exhausted. The Shepherd family was settling into a nice routine. After his shower, Derek found that Meredith wasn't in bed and the covers were left in their usual messy fashion. He chuckled to himself and wandered down the hallway looking for his wife. He found her standing on a step stool struggling to hang the "Happy Birthday Cass" banner they had ordered a few weeks ago. Derek came up behind her and wrapped his hands lovingly around her small bump.

"Don't you know better than to be doing such heavy lifting during pregnancy?" he teased.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on someone on a step ladder?" She kissed him gently. "Good morning."

"Morning… Big day today." He smiled up at her.

"Our daughter is nine today Derek, this is our first birthday with her as a family," she smiled widely. Meredith stepped down from the ladder to let Derek take over.

"Every day with them is amazing," he murmured. "Today is going to be great."

"I know I just hope she's happy, that's the most important thing."

"The most important thing is that she knows that we love her and I think we're doing a great job on that," Derek reassured as he finished hanging the banner for her. Slowly he went to join Meredith sitting on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on her growing bump. The two were enjoying a quiet moment just as they heard footsteps running down the hall.

"ITSSSS MYYYYY BIIIRTHHDAAAAY!" Cass flew down the stairs and leaped into Derek's arms.

"Cassandra no running!" Derek warned.

"I'm sorry I'm just sooooo excited!" Cass settled down in between Meredith and Derek.

"Happy birthday Sweetie!" Meredith kissed Cass's forehead and brushed a few stray curls from her face.

"I can't believe I'm nine! One more year and I'm double digits!" she exclaimed. Derek chuckled.

"Would the birthday princess be interested in chocolate chip pancakes this morning?" He asked his bouncing daughter.

"Yes she would thank you," Cass responded with a smile.

"For you Mer?" Meredith rubbed her belly gently.

"I think we can handle it this morning. What do you think Cass?" Cass looked down at Meredith's small bump.

"Baby sister it's my birthday and we're all going to eat pancakes so please don't make Meredith sick." Meredith looked up at her in shock.

"Sister? Since when?" she giggled.

"I just decided that I'm going to have a little sister, but it's really for Maeve. I have a little sister already so she needs one too, just to be fair." Derek laughed.

"Alright crazy girl I'll go start breakfast." Derek disappeared into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. Meredith and Cass were talking about their plans for the day, which involved getting manicures and pedicures at the mall then having dinner together as a family. After the family ate breakfast Maeve woke up and Meredith and Cass went off for their girl's day.

* * *

Meredith and Cass arrived at the Seattle Mall and headed straight for Sally's Nail Spa. The salon had a pink theme to it, which Cass adored. Meredith had called in advance letting them know it was her birthday so she was greeted with a princess crown and special flip fops to wear after her pedicure. Meredith allowed Cass to choose both of their colors and it wasn't a surprise that it was lavender. Together they spent all afternoon talking and laughing and sipping on pink lemonade in martini glasses. After their manicures and pedicures were done the two left the Salon and decided to explore the mall a bit before dinner. Just as they we're leaving a toy store Cass spotted a group of girls from school. Meredith recognized Lauren, Madeline, Anna and Eliza. The girls were with Madeline's mom Allison who Meredith knew from sitting around at pick-up. She also had a daughter around Maeve's age so the two moms often crossed paths.

"Cass honey, why don't we go say hi?" Before Cass could respond Allison was already approaching.

"Meredith! Cass!" Allison wrapped Meredith into an overly friendly hug. Cass stepped back and looked at the girls. "Girls, look who it is!"

"Hi Cass." Lauren smiled politely. A lot had changed since Cass was adopted. While when she first came back to school, she had so many friends, but in reality they all felt bad for her. With Cass spending so much time with Meredith and Derek, Lauren had grown distant and became friends with all the girls who used to tease Cass. Now, although everyone tried to keep her clued in most of the time they ignored her, and Lauren followed.

"Hi," Cass mumbled.

"What are you two up to this afternoon?" Allison asked, oblivious.

"Well, since it's Cass's birthday we went for manicures and pedicures." Meredith answered. She noticed Cass was shifting around awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing today?" She asked the girls innocently.

"We're going to Maddie's house for a sleepover!" Eliza answered without thinking. Maddie kicked her in the shin. The girls, even Lauren, had a look of pity on their faces.

"What Casey means is-" Cass interrupted.

"You're all having a sleepover…together?" She used to like to pretend they were her friends, because that group usually at least tried to include her in some things, but if they couldn't do anything on her birthday of all things, they clearly weren't anymore; even Lauren.

"We're really sorry Cass, it's just…" Lauren said. Meredith took Cass's hand.

"We're actually running late we have a dinner reservation but it was nice talking to you all," Meredith said hurriedly, noticing the familiar look on Cass's face. As soon as her friends disappeared Cass burst into tears.

"They all hate me! They always leave me out of everything and are so mean to me! Whenever I'm around they never laugh or have fun they only do fun things without me! What's wrong with me?" Meredith rubbed Cass's back and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry Cassie I had no idea they we're acting like this. How long has this gone on?"

"Ever since… since the trial and everything and I thought the adoption might make them be normal again but… it didn't. Nobody talks to me, they feel bad for me. I eat lunch with them all but they talk around me, never at me. I'm a charity case, some of them who aren't as nice say that you only adopted Maeve and I because we were a charity case," she sobbed. Meredith kissed her head.

"Don't say that ever Cass! You're an amazing little girl and they are missing out on having you as a friend. Why don't we go home, I'm sure Derek and Maeve have been slaving away in the kitchen making your favorite meal." Cass wiped her tears away and nodded, taking Meredith's hand they left the mall and went home. Meanwhile, Meredith had a plan brewing in her head.

* * *

After a meal of chicken parmesan, the Shepherd family was relaxing in the living room. Maeve was bouncing and laughing in her swing and Cass sat surrounded by all her presents. There was a digital camera from Alex and Izzie. Cristina and Owen had gotten Cass the whole second season of Wizards of Waverly Place, her favorite tv show. Mark and Lexie bought her a gift card to Aeropostale and the new Taylor Swift CD. Callie and Arizona got her a Build-a-Bear and from everyone else she got a card with money in it. From Meredith and Derek she got a new purple iPod.

As it was getting late, the family settled down to a roaring fire.

"Cass, Derek and I wanted to discuss something with you?" Meredith said as Cass took a couple of pictures with her camera.

"What?" she looked up.

"Meredith told me about how you were having trouble in school before you came home, and I did a little research," Derek said. "There is this private school, all girls, called Riverview Academy. It involves a ferry boat ride every day and is one of the best private elementary schools."

"Yeah," her voice sounded a little excited.

"They take new students every semester, and I called and they are looking forward to reading your transcript," Meredith told her.

"REALLY!" she squealed and ran over to hug them.

"Really," Derek chuckled.

"Thank y-" she began but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Derek answered it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Derek this is your mother. I believe there is something that you should have told me already," her tone was accusatory.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry," Derek sighed. "We've been so busy with everything so I'm guessing you've heard the news about the adoption. I would have loved to tell you myself."

"I can't believe I had to hear from Nancy who heard it from Addison who heard it from Mark before you! Honestly Derek Christopher who raised you?" Derek laughed.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I want to speak to my newest granddaughter Cassandra," she said. "That is the reason I called, I heard it was her birthday."

"Mom… I don't know, let me ask her first," he said. He looked towards Cass who was looking at him inquisitively. "Cass, there is someone who wants to speak with you."

"Who?"

"My mother, your grandmother, but you can call her Carolyn if you would like. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," she smiled widely and reached eagerly for the phone. "Hello."

"Cassandra, oh my it's great to hear your voice! I'm Carolyn, your grandmother!" Carolyn said excitedly. Meredith and Derek settled down on the couch and watched their daughter in awe.

"I heard a lot about you," Cass said. "Derek says that you taught him everything he knows about cooking!"

"I did, what else did he tell you?" she laughed.

"That I have a bunch of Aunts that I get to meet and Uncles too!" Cass said. "He keeps teasing me that they were sheltering me from all of you 'cause they don't want me to become like them all."

"Cass!" Derek exclaimed.

"I also heard it was your birthday, so happy birthday, how old are you?" Carolyn said.

"Nine," Cass giggled. "But you didn't ask about Maeve."

"Of course, I couldn't forget about her, though I think I might need to meet her in person because she can't talk yet. And when I do that I can give you your birthday present," Carolyn informed her.

"But when will that be?" she questioned.

"That's the third reason I called, I thought I should ask you first because you and your sister will most certainly be the guests of honor… would you like to spend Christmas in New York with all us crazy Shepherds?" Carolyn questioned. "I need to meet my new grandbabies and I want to do it before the New Year."

"Christmas," Cass whispered. "YES! I WOULD LOVE IT!"

"Let me ask Meredith and Derek first." Cass immediately started bouncing up and down dropping the phone in excitement. "Can we go? Pleaseeeeee!"

"We need to know what it is first," Meredith smirked, already knowing what she must have asked. Derek picked up the phone.

"Ma… Yes Ma we're still here… Yes she's very excited and we would love to come up… Its great timing too because Meredith is just in the beginning of her second trimester. Yes, I love you too." Derek hung up the phone and smiled at his family.

"So its settled then? We're really going to New York City? I've never even been on a plane!" Cass was so excited she could hardly contain herself. "This is the best birthday ever!" Cass gave Derek and Meredith the biggest hug and the family began to discuss their plans for the upcoming holiday.

* * *

**The Shepherd family will be making an appearance… next chapter! I know this is the moment many of you have been waiting for so get ready for a very Shepherd Christmas! Hope you all liked the chapter don't forget to Review!**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter up next!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Shepherd's Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's!**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter!**

**Sorry again for the hiatus, this again was my fault! I really feel like I cannot wait for AP exams to be over because then I will honestly have the worst case of senioritis ever and just be writing something everyday haha!**

**Okay… as promised… let's meet the Shepherd's!**

* * *

"Cassandra Noelle Shepherd, if you even think about standing up you are sadly mistaken," Derek warned from behind her and Cass wiggled in her seat. The minute the seatbelt light had turned off, Cass was slowly testing how far she could go.

"But Derek," Cass began.

"No buts Cass, listen to your father," Meredith warned. Cass huffed and folded her arms across her chest. For her first plane ride, Cass was rather calm. Maeve was the complete opposite. She had wailed for the first hour until the medicine Meredith and Derek brought on the plane had calmed her down enough.

This morning had gotten off to a rocky start. Cass was excited since they began planning for the trip to New York but this morning, the day before Christmas, she had gotten nervous. Her nerves had already been shot after her day at school yesterday, telling all of her "friends" that she was transferring to another school. Lauren was extremely upset and it made Cass upset. Most of the other girls understood why but the boys began relentlessly teasing her until she cried the whole way home. Then, as Meredith was helping her pack this morning and Derek was covertly hiding all of their presents in their luggage, Meredith asked if she was excited for Santa to come.

They had never honestly talked about the subject of Santa, because Cass told them that Christmas' used to be a bad time at her house. This is why when Cass got really angry at her and tried to lock her out of her room, Mer was very shocked. After coaxing from both her and Derek they learned that David and Eileen had beaten her over this very question and they told her the truth. That ended that conversation very quickly.

Ever since, Cass had not been the same. Maybe she suddenly realized that she was a meeting a lot of people all at once who were now her family or she was just sad. For whatever reason Meredith and Derek had been very careful up until the point she started causing trouble in both the airport and now in the air.

"Fine," she stuck her tongue out at them, the sparkle in her eye reminding Meredith and Derek their Cass was still in their somewhere. "I have a question though?"

"Yes baby." Derek answered.

"How many of my cousins still believe in Santa?" she asked.

"Well how many are younger than you?" She counted in her head.

"Four! Plus Mae!"

"That makes at least four, so you know what that means?"

"I play along," she nodded.

"Do you want to practice again?" Mer questioned.

"Yes!" she giggled. "Carolyn is Derek's Mommy. And then there is Aunt Nancy, Aunt Kathleen, Aunt Elizabeth, and Aunt Amelia!"

"Very good so far," Derek smiled, looking down at Maeve who was now fast asleep in her car seat. He was glad she was calling them Aunt; he knew it was weird to call their friends Aunt and Uncle except maybe Lexie and Mark eventually, but she knew that these were all directly Derek's family and wanted to call them all Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Nancy is married to Uncle Ryan, they have three kids. The oldest Anna is 18, then there is Brian who is 15, and then they have Jake who is 10. Then Aunt Kathleen and Uncle Robert have four kids. Their oldest is Sarah, who is 18, then Lori, who is 14, then Michael who is 11, and Carrie who is 9 like me!"

"Next is Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Matt. They have SIX kids. Their oldest is Jenna, who is 15, then Nicole who is 13, then Sammie who is 9!" She is rather excited about Carrie and Sammie who were her age. "Then she has twin boys Sean and Cody who are 7, and then last Alexis who is 3. But Aunt Liz is pregnant again! Finally Aunt Amelia and Uncle Karl have three kids. Twins Caitlin and Ethan who are 10 and Lydia who is 1, she is close to Maeve's age!"

Meredith was impressed, she had met Derek's family all of two times and she hardly knew their names. The first at their wedding, and the second at Thanksgiving last year. Both times, the only people who seemed to enjoy her company were Carolyn and Elizabeth, Derek's closest and according to him, nicest sister. As she glanced at both her daughters and then her baby bump, she hoped they would be a lot more receptive to them then they were to her.

"Derek, why are we so late?" Cass asked as he picked up Maeve, who was crying from her car seat. It was already dark out. Her eyes widened in awe at the site of his mother's large house. Cars lined the driveway and it twinkled with Christmas lights.

"Because Meredith had to pee like fifty times at the airport," Derek joked.

"Your baby is using my bladder as a trampoline, forgive me," she snapped. Cass giggled and took a second look at the house.

"She only has white lights, just like our house," she said. "You said that colored lights are like a Christmas sin." Meredith snorted at her husband's logic, because that statement was true.

"My father only ever put up white lights, so we only ever put up white lights," Derek informed them.

The family, with Maeve still whimpering slightly into Derek's shoulder, approached his childhood home that was still alive and lit up with people at 10 pm. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and for the next several days all five Shepherd children and their families would be staying under one roof. Derek turned to opened the door but saw Cass's sudden fear flash across her face.

"Cass honey, what's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"What if they don't like me," she whispered.

"How could anyone not like you, your sweet, beautiful, and a Shepherd," Derek reassured her. She smiled up at him and noticed Maeve stopped crying.

"Mae's being brave, so can I," she lifted up her chin as Derek pushed opened the door.

"DERBEAR!" a cacophony of voice shouted and immediately Maeve started to wail again.

"Girls," Carolyn Shepherd's voice interrupted immediately. "For having 16 children collectively, I'd think you should know how to act around a baby. Especially you Amelia." The girls fell silent and allowed Meredith to take in the scene in front of her. The guys were by the tv, like always. The girls were just coming out of the kitchen, like always. And the kids 10 and younger began to look out of the playroom while everyone else began to sneak up the steps leading from the basement.

"What took you so long," Kathleen asked.

"Meredith needed to go to the bathroom and we had a lot of luggage," Derek said.

"Right," Nancy whispered loud enough for all of them to hear it. "The slutty interns _pregnant_." An upset gasp escaped from Cass's lips as suddenly everyone realized her presence now behind Meredith's legs and remembered Maeve who was quickly calmed in Derek's arms.

"Oh Derbear," Elizabeth smiled. "Maeve… that's her name right. She's just so adorable."

"And you must be Cassandra," Carolyn said. "You talked to me on the phone remember? You are so big; I was expecting a little girl." Cass peaked out from behind Meredith's legs. She looked at the five women in front of her, the widespread of kids that began to pour into the living room, and the men who had finally taken their eyes off the TV to acknowledge their presence.

"Cass," Cass murmured.

"What was that?" Carolyn said.

"You can call me Cass," she said.

"I think formal introductions are in order," Elizabeth said. "I'm your Aunt-"

"Elizabeth," Cass finished. "And you're my Aunt Amelia, Aunt Kathleen, and Aunt Nancy. Derek showed me pictures of you and quizzed me on your names. I wanted to remember you all." They all looked at her in shock. Embarrassed, she turned red and ducked behind Meredith again.

"She still calls him _Derek_, "Nancy scoffed under her breath to Amelia and Amelia rolled her eyes. Cass missed the exchange, but instinctively she moved around closer to Derek to where he held Maeve.

"And this is Maeve, right?" Carolyn said.

"Her middle name is Amelia, kinda like Aunt Amelia," Cass piped up. Even Amelia smiled at that.

"Derbear, you have like, your own little family now," Kathleen said. "Sorry we've been so rude, nice to see you again Meredith." Nancy and Amelia muttered greetings while Elizabeth ran to hug her.

"Where is all of your stuff?" Carolyn said. "I know you must have a lot of stuff for a family of 4+, Maeve must be getting close to a diaper change. Boys!" she called to all those on the couch. "Go with Derek to get their bags." The mumbled and did as they were told, greeting Meredith, Cass, Maeve on the way.

"You all must be tired," Amelia said. "Where are they all sleeping mom."

"Derek's room is open, I'm sure that they want to put Maeve's bassinet in there. I don't know if there will be enough room for Cass, I know we have an extra sleeping bag we can throw in the little girl's room," Carolyn explained.

"But that's only for cousins," Nancy blurted out and Cass visibly flinched and moved closer to Meredith who had Maeve now in her arms. Amelia and Elizabeth glared at her.

"I can hold her," Amelia offered. "Lydia's so independent now she prefers to sit on the floor."

"Thanks," Meredith said cautiously. Amelia was usually in cohorts with Nancy. Kathleen was usually neutral but tended to side with Amelia and Nancy more. Right now it seemed like Kathy and Amelia switched.

"Sammie! Carrie! Get over her," Elizabeth called. Two little girls, both of them with the trademark Shepherd curly brown hair, ran over.

"What?" the girl, who Mer recognized as Sammie, asked.

"This is your new cousin," Elizabeth said, smiling down at Cass. "Cass. She's your age."

"Hi!" Carrie smiled. "I'm Carrie, so she's obviously Sammie."

"You want to meet some of the other kids," Sammie said. Cass looked up at Meredith.

"Go honey," she said.

"Okay," she murmured cautiously as Carrie grabbed her hand and the three of them ran over to the group of kids. Meredith looked after her worriedly.

"Cute kid," Nancy muttered. "So Meredith, how's… _adjusting_." Her tone was accusatory and Meredith sighed, she was putting up a good front for Cass and now that she was gone, the insults would go flying. The fact that Nancy still managed to insult them while Cass was still around was, unnerving.

"I'm not sure if adjusting is the correct term," Meredith said. "Cass loves the house and loves her new family and Maeve is a sweetheart, plus we have practice for this one." She placed a hand on her baby bump.

"How far along are you again Meredith," Elizabeth grabbed onto her. "I'm just about 20 weeks."

"I'm 16 weeks," Meredith answered.

"They are so close! I'm having a girl, I hope your having a little girl too, we need to outnumber the boys still!"

"Liz, they are not going to outnumber us," Amelia said. "We are still 10 to 6."

"12 to 6," Meredith muttered.

"What was that Meredith," Nancy said smugly.

"Cass and Maeve make it 12 to 6," Meredith said louder.

"Uh huh," Kathleen shrugged. She turned to the baby in Amelia's arms. "She's how old?"

"8 months," Meredith answered.

"She's really tiny for 8 months," Kathy pointed out.

"Such a shame that her hair's strawberry blond too," Amelia said.

"Why? I think it's adorable," Elizabeth piped up.

"It calls attention to the fact that they aren't blood," Nancy rolled her eyes.

"I-" Meredith began to retort but Carolyn, who had excused herself earlier in the conversation to make sure that Cass was getting the proper introductions, interrupted.

"Alright everyone," she said. "It is almost 11pm and it is time for the house to get some sleep. Kids, in your respective rooms, adults, I expect you to behave. We had a lot of excitement being introduced to my 17th and 18th grandchildren but I figure they and most everyone else are asleep on their feet." Everyone hustled around and Meredith caught Cass looking confused as Carrie and Sammie urged her to follow them. Meredith and Derek rushed forward, Maeve now safe in their arms again.

"If you don't want to go with them, its okay honey," Meredith told her. "The Shepherd's are overwhelming, I know."

"I… I'll go," she murmured. "Carrie and Sammie are really nice and so are Sean and Cody and some of the older kids."

"That's great sweetheart," Derek kissed her head. "Are you okay then?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Goodnight, I love you." She hugged both of them and kissed Maeve and Mer's baby bump. "Night Maeve, night baby."

"Sweet dreams," Meredith called as she ran to follow Sammie and Carrie. Derek led them to his childhood room. Mer let out a giggle. "No matter how many times I come in here, I always laugh. Remind me to show Cass tomorrow."

"Remind me to tell my mom to change it before we come here next," he groaned and set up Maeve's bassinet. Meredith placed her in it.

"I know it's a strange place baby, but Mommy and Daddy are right here," Meredith told her and Maeve's let out a whimper.

"You took a shine to your Aunt Amelia today too, good job kiddo," Derek smirked and kissed the baby before pulling down the covers to his bed. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight corny man," Meredith laughed and settled in next to him. "You think Cass is okay, do you think she will like it here."

"It seems like she does," Derek reassured. "Like I said before, everyone loves Cass and Maeve." Meredith bit back a comment about how his sisters treated them earlier and went to sleep.

* * *

"Here's an extra sleeping bag," Carolyn said, handing it to Cass. Cass took it gratefully and looked around to where Carrie and Sammie made space for her.

"Thanks Carolyn," Cass said. "Are you okay that I am not calling you…"

"You don't have to call me Grandma until you are ready," Carolyn told her. "It was great to finally just get to meet the little girl I heard so much about. You are perfect for our family. Now get some sleep sweetie." Carolyn kissed her head and made her way around to the rest of the kids. Cass laid out her sleeping bag and climbed in.

"So is our family as big and scary as you thought," Carrie said.

"Bigger and scarier," Cass admitted.

"We're not too bad once you get to know us," Sammie joked. "Holidays are great. Every single one is like this, Christmas, Easter, and Thanksgiving."

"And how great is it to have Uncle Derek as a daddy, I always used to wish he was my daddy, he's so cool," Sean added from across the room.

"It's great," Cass mumbled.

"Well we should go to bed, tomorrow is gonna be awesome. We go into Times Square usually after breakfast and then we have all day to hang out until dinner," Carrie babbled. "Goodnight!"

"Night," Cass whispered and turned over in her sleeping bag. Her new extended family was really big and scary like she said. She had tried to be brave but Aunt Nancy and Aunt Kathleen didn't seem to like her all that much.

Then Aunt Elizabeth, who she really thought she could like called over Carrie and Sammie, the girls she couldn't wait to meet. They were really nice but they introduced her to the other kids. Sean and Cody were okay but the other twins Caitlin and Ethan hardly looked at her. She preferred that to what Jake, Aunt Nancy's son did, he glared at her like she was an alien. Alexis was too little to honestly care who she was but the older kids were a lot more receptive.

Everything was strange; she thought that Izzie, Alex, Mark, and that bunch was strange but here in New York there were so much more people that she didn't know. Cass doesn't like meeting this many people at once. She knows that Mark was like Carolyn's second son, and she really wished he was here right now. Unfortunately he wasn't coming with Lexie until late tomorrow, she loved Mark and Mark loved her. She also knew that her Aunt's liked Lexie, a lot more than they seemed to like Meredith.

Cass's mind was still reeling when she went to sleep.

She was woken up by a jolt at around 7 in the morning.

"Cass! Get up!" Sammie whispered in her ear.

"What?" she mumbled, opening her eyes?

"It's 7, if you are going to be a part of this family you need to learn that Grandma goes out to the bakery at 6 and is home by 6:20, it takes her 40 minutes to make all the other breakfast food she serves and then puts it onto the table. It's first come first serve and no one else is up!" Sammie explained.

"So let's go!" Carrie giggled and grabbed her hand. Cass was fully awake by the time she was practically dragged to the stairs and forced to run down them. Still disoriented her mouth watered at the smell of all the food.

"Why did I expect this," Carolyn's laugh came from around the kitchen. "You two are trouble together and I think I will now have to start saying the _three_ of you."

"Grandma, are you done yet?" Sammie asked.

"Yes my dears," she shook her head, amused. "Cass, did they wake you up just for this."

"Yes," Cass smiled. "At least I am hungry."

"Good, dig-" all three girls shot towards the table. "In."

They filled their plates high and ran into the living room to take over the tv. It was about 15 minutes until the next wave and people showed up. It was Anna, Jenna, Sarah, Lori, and Nicole who couldn't care less that the little kids beat them. They were too into not eating all that much and saving for later. When Caitlin, Ethan, and Jake came down the stairs, Cody, Sean, and Alexis following close behind; they began to complain.

"Why did _she_ get first dibs," Caitlin huffed.

"It's not fair, _she_ got a better donut," Jake accused. Cass flinched and looked down at her plate. Her Aunt and Uncles slowly started to emerge, Lydia in Amelia's arms even wanting food. Almost immediately Cass was surrounded by everyone, no one whom she knew very well, Meredith and Derek showing no signs of waking.

"Aunt Nancy, why is Uncle Derek's new daughter so old? I thought she was supposed to be a baby," Alexis, the youngest cousin who was probably too tired last night to talk, asked her Aunt who was helping her get her plate. Cass was close enough, getting a second donut.

"Lex, she's not your Uncle Derek's daughter, she's his charity case," Nancy said.

"Nancy!" Amelia said. "Did Cass hear you?"

"She's not even around," she shrugged. Little did she know, after this exchange, Cass ducked under the table to hide her tears from her new family. They walked away and Cass emerged, running straight into her Uncle Matt.

"Whoa there, I don't think we got to really meet last night… I'm your Uncle Matt," he said warmly. Immediately Cass smiled, self consciously wiping away the residual tears from her cheek.

"Hi, I'm Cass," she said. She liked him already, especially because he was her Aunt Elizabeth's husband and she was the nicest out of all her Aunt's.

"I told you from the pictures she's exactly what I pictured Meredith and Derek's daughter to look like," Aunt Liz said from behind. "Am I right?"

"You are," he nodded.

"What?" Cass questioned.

"Well your father has curly hair and blue eyes, and your mother has blond hair… and you have blue eyes and curly blond hair… I think that it means they were meant to be your parents," she said to her. "Why are your eyes blotchy sweetie, were you crying?"

"No," Cass lied and already felt dirty, she was about to you an excuse she used to with David and Eileen. "Carrie and Sammie got me up too early, that's all."

"They told you about the tradition huh," she laughed. "Oh well." They left her alone and immediate Cass felt sad again. She needed Meredith and Derek.

"Carolyn," Cass said, coming into the kitchen.

"Cass," Carolyn smiled. "What is it?"

"Where are Meredith and Derek staying?" she asked.

"You're a little overwhelmed?" she guessed. "You need them." Cass nodded. "I'll take you."

"Thanks," Cass said and allowed her new grandmother to lead her upstairs.

"This is Derek's room," she told her. Cass nodded, smiled, and opened it. Laughing as she saw the Star Wars posters, the action figures, and everything she'd imagine a dork would have in his room. Maeve was sitting up in the bassinet, looking around too.

"Hey Mae," she giggled. "You're like the rest of the Shepherd's, wide awake. I don't know about you but I am taking the side of Meredith and Derek and wished I slept in. You're lucky you won't remember this Christmas. The first Christmas you'll remember will be normal, you won't need introductions to complete strangers. You won't remember Aunt Nancy and any of her comments." Cass picked her up and winked at her little sister as she placed her where Derek and Meredith slept tangled in a Superman bed spread. As if Maeve knew, she crawled over to Meredith's face and began patting it. "Good girl."

"Hmm what?" Meredith mumbled. "Derek stop doing that! What time is it!"

"Doing what?" Derek turned over. "And it's too early for you to be up!"

"What do you mean what are you doing?" Mer snapped. "Stop patting my-" She opened her eyes. "MAEVE!" And the next thing Cass knew she was rolling off the bed and hit the floor with an, "Oof!"

"Mer!" Derek exclaimed as Maeve started whimpering. "Maeve what are you?"

"Cass!" Meredith gasped as Cass collapsed on the floor with hysterical laughter. Carolyn, Liz, Amelia, Nancy, and Kathleen all came running in at all of the noise. They opened the door to find Meredith half tangled in the covers and on the ground, Maeve in the middle of the bed now sobbing, Derek looking at the baby as if he still didn't understand how she got there, and Cass looking up at them sheepishly.

"I don't even want to know," Carolyn laughed as Nancy, Kathleen, and Amelia rolled their eyes and Liz ran to comfort Maeve. Once Cass convinced Meredith and Derek to come downstairs after the wake up debacle, she was a lot more relaxed. Derek's presence made Nancy, Kathleen, and Amelia behave and coo over the much calmer Maeve. The whole family began to take an interest in the baby and Meredith's unborn baby, it was Mer's turn to feel uncomfortable from their attention all the while Maeve was enjoying every bit of it. Cass was completely content to play with Carrie and Sammie.

The morning turned to the afternoon as Carolyn made sure Cass got a proper introduction to New York City as the whole family took a train ride into Times Square. Meredith and Derek had never seen her so fascinated, not even when they brought her to their house for the first time. And for the first time, Cass seemed to fully enjoy herself without any caution. She especially enjoyed herself when they split into groups, Nancy and Kathleen with respective husbands going with the older kids which left Amelia and Elizabeth with their respective husbands, Carolyn, and Meredith and Derek with the younger kids.

She opted out of going on the Ferris wheel with Meredith and Derek and went on with Carrie and Sammie; let Liz and Amelia take her, Sean, Cody, Sammie, Carrie, Alexis, and Lydia into M&M world; and even asked Amelia if she could hold Lydia for her for a second when she had to search for Caitlin and Ethan.

Cass was happy and it was clearly shown. Around two o'clock Carolyn rounded up all of the troops, the little kids laden with candy and toys and the older kids laden with shopping bags or in the boy's case miserable faces.

The entire Shepherd family arrived home and Cass, Carrie, and Sammie ran to the kitchen to help Carolyn make dinner, apparently another tradition for some of the youngest grandchildren. Meanwhile, Meredith sat on the couch talking with the other husbands and introducing Maeve to Lydia. Maeve looked a little upset that her new playmate could walk and she had only just begun to crawl.

"Gah rah!" she babbled and she crawled around.

"Where are you going silly girl," Derek laughed at her. She looked up at him innocently.

"Wow, who ever thought that Derek Shepherd would become mush around a baby," a new voice said.

"Markie!" Kathleen exclaimed as Mark and Lexie walked in through the front door. Mark was loved by the Shepherds and had actually been home more than once, with Lexie, so Lexie was loved too.

"Uncle Mark!" Caitlin smiled.

"Unca Mak!" Alexis giggled. He and Lexie were surrounded quickly.

"Oh Mark," Amelia shook her head and sat down next to Meredith who had picked up their babies immediately once everyone began to run towards the front door. "He's always surrounded by women."

"That's why Derek tried to ban him from going out with Lexie; because he considered her a little sister once we got married," Meredith smiled.

"Which is why we try not to mention how many times the four of us hooked up with him before we got married," Amelia joked. "Right Lydie." Meredith chuckled.

"You should see…"

"MARK!" Cass exclaimed as she ran from the kitchen. "LEXIE!"

"Cass around him," Mer said.

"She likes him," Amelia commented.

"They have a joke that they tolerate each other, when we first became her foster parents all they did was squabble," Meredith carefully danced around the subject of how Mark made sure Cass had no scars. Derek's family didn't know and they preferred to keep it that way.

"Hi Cass," Mark smirked as the nine year old launched herself in his arms. "Seems like your enduring the Shepherd's well."

"You act like we're a disease loser," Nancy pushed him as Cass tried to move on to Lexie but found it hard to make it through the crowd of people.

"Sometimes you can be Nancy Pants," he teased.

"Let me hug my adopted son and daughter-in-law," Carolyn snapped as she made the rest of them make way. "Lexie dear, is he treating you right."

"Yes he is Carolyn," Lexie said as the older woman hugged her. She looked around for her niece who she heard trying to get to her but was quickly surrounded again. Meanwhile Cass sulked back to the kitchen. Carolyn, Sammie, and Carrie returned seconds later with Jake, Caitlin, and Ethan following.

"I have even more helpers now," Carolyn smiled widely as she gave them each a task. Thankfully Carolyn had Cass help stir the Italian wedding soup with Sammie and not Caitlin who originally wanted to do that.

"How do you know Uncle Mark?" Sammie asked.

"He lives in Seattle with us," Cass explained. "He claimed godfather of Meredith's baby already. He likes to fight with me about if it's gonna be a girl or a boy and visits our house in the woods all the time."

"You're so lucky, I love Uncle Mark," Carrie said.

"Spoiled." Cass heard that come out of Caitlin's mouth who was still glaring at her.

"Mrs. Shepherd is dinner almost ready," Mark stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Mark Sloan, no men in the kitchen," Carolyn said.

"Jake and Ethan are in here," he said walking in and moving to the island where all of the cookies were spread out.

"Grandma, why does Uncle Mark get to have a cookie," Jake whined.

"MARK!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Those are for AFTER dinner."

"Oh but Mrs. Shep," he teased. "I'm sure the boys and most certainly the girls have already snuck them."

"They have not," Carolyn said. "But now that you've given them all an idea you can go usher them all into the playroom because everything I need help with is finished."

"Grandma," Carrie pouted.

"Go get the rest of your little cousins and watch them," Carolyn ordered. They all obeyed and Cass got upset. All day she had been with an adult, and now they were all still falling over Mark and Lexie who were now in the group where Meredith and Derek were. She only had Carrie and Sammie.

"You wanna play team hide and seek," Cody suggested.

"Fine, let's pick our teams, I'll be a captain," Jake said proudly.

"And I'll be the other," Caitlin smirked, Cass gulped. "Cody."

"Sammie."

"Carrie."

"Ethan."

"Michael."

"Sean."

"Alexis."

"Okay, let's play!"

* * *

"How was your flight Lex," Meredith asked.

"It was good, how was yours? Was Maeve okay?" Lexie questioned.

"She slept the whole way, luckily," she smiled.

"How was Cass's first plane ride?" Mark said.

"She wanted to skip all over the place, it was kind of amusing," Derek answered.

"This was her _first_ plane ride… but she's nine," Nancy said.

"Well…" Meredith began.

"She was in foster care Nance, what do you expect," Liz rolled her eyes. Mark, Lexie, Meredith, and Derek looked at each other but decided to drop it for now.

"So you two love birds are married, when are you gonna give us more nieces and nephews," Kathleen said. "We have two more on the way, I wanted more. We still need to outnumber the boys."

"You'll get a nephew soon enough out of me," Mark said. "And Mer."

"Your niece will never forgive you for calling her a boy," Meredith stuck her nose in the air. She looked at the play pen Amelia set up for Lydia and told Meredith to place Maeve in with her. "I'm planning on having three daughters by the end of this pregnancy."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Liz teased.

"So how is my Maeve adjusting," Mark said.

"She loves playing with my Lydie," Amelia boasted. "Good choice in character that little girl."

"How about Cass?" Lexie asked.

"Carrie and Sammie have helped her get integrated with the cousins," Derek explained. "She didn't sleep in my room, she slept in the guest room with all of them."

"So she didn't see the Star Wars posters yet?"

"No, she caused enough trouble this morning in it," Nancy made a snide comment.

"She did what she loves to do," Meredith laughed. "Put Maeve in our bed. I can't wait to see what happens when there are two babies in the house."

"I'm surprised she's actually left her side," Lexie said. "She hardly ever does when she's in a new place, especially if Maeve has cried at all."

"She's been quite the angel," Liz told them. As if on cue, Maeve started to cry.

"Of course," Derek smiled and ran to pick up his daughter. "Shh, it's okay."

"Derek, your such a good daddy," Kathy cooed at him. He had Maeve calmed down within the minute. "Can I hold her, I haven't held her yet."

"Go to your Aunt Kathy baby," Derek said and placed her in his sisters arms. The house began to settle down with the tv in the background, the sound of teenagers down stairs, and a surprisingly quiet play room. That lasted all of one minute when a scream and crying suddenly erupted from the play room.

"MOMMY!" a boy wailed. Over top of his crying came a girls sob.

"That's Jake," Nancy said.

"That's Cass," Meredith said. Immediately all of the adults ran to the play room. What they found was Jake on the floor, clutching his arm. And Cass standing a few feet away, sobbing into her hands.

"Jakey baby what happened," Nancy asked. He looked up at her and then pointed angrily at Cass.

"Cass hit me!" he cried.

"What?" Nancy growled angrily. Cass looked up at Meredith in dismay.

"Mommy," she sobbed and ran to hug her legs.

"Right now that your gonna be in trouble you call her Mommy," Nancy hissed and Cass started to cry harder.

"Cass honey, why did you hit Jake," Meredith asked her, concerned and shocked that her daughter suddenly decided to call her Mommy.

"I wanna go home," Cass started to cry harder.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Cassie," Alexis asked. Before Meredith could do anything, Cass turned around.

"DON'T CALL ME CASSIE!" Alexis turned to Elizabeth and started to sob as well.

"What's going on in here?" Carolyn exclaimed. Derek walked up to Cass, knowing something had to had happened to her for her to act like that. And Alexis, unknowingly, called her the name that brought her too many bad memories.

"Cass, calm down sweetie," he bent down and tried to pick her up.

"NO DEREK!" she pushed him away and clung to Meredith. "You brought me here! NO!" Her cries escalated to sobs and she buried her head into Derek's shirt.

"I did nothing Mommy, she just hit me," Jake sniffled. "She isn't playing nice at all, she isn't fitting in."

"I know Jakey," Nancy said and stood up to turn to Meredith. "It's your Aunt Meredith's fault anyway, she forced your Uncle Derek to take in kids he never wanted. She and Maeve are not your cousins by blood; you shouldn't be forced to treat complete strangers like family."

"Nancy," Carolyn and Derek gasped.

"It's true Mom," Kathy defended. "One second they're trying for a baby and the next second they have two children and one on the way."

"We don't even know where she _came_ from," Amelia stuck her nose up in the air. Meredith turned to Liz for support, but she said or did nothing.

"Don't you dare speak about my daughter in that way!" Meredith screamed at them. "You don't know anything about her, or Maeve, me, or your brother!" She picked up her still sobbing daughter. "We're going home and we're _never_ coming back! If this is how you treat someone who has only ever wanted a big family and hit the jackpot of big families, then you are _NOT_ her family or my family for that matter." Before anyone could say anything, she picked Cass up, and marched upstairs.

Not a sound came out of the house except for Cass's fading unchecked crying and the slamming of a bedroom door.

* * *

**Quite the meeting huh? Poor Cass can never catch a break but… well, you'll see!**

**Please R&R! iSeriouslylovegrey's chapter next!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Shepherd's Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's!**

**iSeriouslylovegreys chapter!**

**I know everyone is probably so upset with how the Shepherd clan treated Mer and Cass but don't worry, things might just get a little happier for the Seattle Shepherd's!**

* * *

Meredith was in a fury. As she slammed the bedroom door she began packing everything they had brought with them. She threw her clothes into a bag and began hastily packing Maeve's baby bag and toys. Cass sat on the bed, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. She had never imagined that meeting her family, that she so desperately had wanted, would be like this. After a few minutes Meredith halted her frenzied packing and sat down on the bed with Cass.

"Cass sweetie I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. We are going to leave right away, okay?" Cass gripped on to Meredith and buried her face in her chest, easing up on her crying. Meredith kissed the top of her head and stroked her cheek. She could not believe anyone would be this cruel to her daughter. She could take crap from Nancy and the rest of them but how could they do this to a little girl? Cass was completely innocent in this situation and Meredith wanted justice. She was also completely overwhelmed that Cass had called her mommy. Maybe it was just the stress of the day, or maybe Cass was really starting to fit in with them and feel safe. Meredith had been waiting for this moment forever and it had been tarnished with Nancy and her negativity. Cass finally stopped crying and looked up at Meredith. She wiped her eyes and began to try to explain herself to her mom.

"I… I really like Sammie and Carrie Mommy," she sniffed. "They're nice, and they let me know all the traditions and they let me fit in."

"I could tell you enjoyed spending time with them," Meredith nodded.

"But they were the only ones," tears leaked out of her eyes again. "Cody and Ethan, they are younger and usually just side with the older ones. Jake, Caitlin, and Michael; they weren't nice at all."

"It's okay baby, just tell me the story from the beginning," Meredith led on. Cass snuggled closer to her for a second and then looked in her mother's eyes.

_"Fine, let's pick our teams, I'll be a captain," Jake said proudly._

_"And I'll be the other," Caitlin smirked, Cass gulped. "Cody."_

_"Sammie."_

_"Carrie."_

_"Ethan."_

_"Michael."_

_"Sean."_

_"Alexis."_

_"Okay, let's play!"_

_Immediately she realized what had happened and when everyone began to run and hide, she stood in the center of the playroom completely alone. While watching all the cousins, her cousins, run and try to hide, she went over to Jake and tapped his shoulder. He briskly turned around._

_"What do you want?" He scowled. _

_"Well, you forgot to pick me for your team, so I just wanted to know where I should hide. I don't really know the house so well yet." Cass smiled and tried to be friendly._

_"We didn't forget' to pick you, we didn't pick you for a reason." Caitlin and Michael came up behind him._

_"What?" she gasped._

"_We don't want you to play," Caitlin huffed._

_"You're not really part of this family. This game is for cousins only and you're adopted so you're not really my cousin." Anger boiled inside of her. _

_"You're so mean! That is a terrible thing to say! Meredith and Derek are my mommy and daddy so that means I am your cousin!" Carrie and Sammie had heard our argument and they came over to help. _

_"Leave her alone Jakey!" Sammie cried, coming to her defense._

_"Yeah we love Cass!" Carrie added. _

_"So what? According to my mommy she's just Uncle Derek's charity case." He turned to me, an evil grin on his face. "New York is for family only and you don't belong in this family at all!" Before she realized what she was doing, Cass's anger got the best of her and her hand balled into a fist, coming in contact with his arm a second later._

"Oh Cass!" Meredith held her daughter tightly.

"I'm so sorry mommy I didn't want to hit him! He was just being so mean to me!"

"I understand sweetie what he said was terrible and not true at all. You can NEVER hit people though, that won't solve anything. But I'm glad you were honest and told me what happened because that wasn't right. He really needs to apologize."

"I-"

"But," Meredith narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Like I said, you hit him and that was wrong. You need to apologize to him too."

"No one understands me." Cass sighs.

"People just don't know your story Cass. I know it's hard and you probably still don't want to talk about it but I think the family should know. It doesn't excuse the way they have treated you, but maybe they just need to understand our family a bit better." Cass looked up at her warily before nodding her head.

"I guess, I just don't want them to look at me any differently. Then I really will be a charity case." Meredith held Cass's hand tight.

"Cass you are my daughter and I love you so much and you will never be a charity case. Derek and I, we love you with all our hearts and we would never want our family to be any different than it is now."

"I love you so much mommy!" She gripped Meredith tight, resting her head on her baby bump. It brought tears to Meredith's eyes to hear her call her mommy.

"Should we go downstairs and find Mae?"

"Can I stay up here?" she whimpered.

"Of course."

* * *

Downstairs, all hell was breaking loose. The Shepherd siblings clearly had a lot to say to each other, but there was the issue of the pairs of tiny ears listening. Mark cleared his throat, breaking the tension.

"I think we should move this into the kitchen. Because, uh, dinner is starting soon," he mumbled, nodding to the children who were standing in awe of their parents fighting. Derek gladly stormed out of the playroom with Mark and Lexie close in tow. The Shepherd girls, with Nancy leading the pack followed closely behind. Once they got into the kitchen Carolyn closed the door gently behind them. Derek was pacing around the large kitchen counter. He furiously gripped the marble counter, anger boiling inside of him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME NANCY? How _dare _you speak to my wife and daughter that way. Who do you think you are?"

"Listen Derek, first I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we were less than pleased when we heard your….. _news."_Nancy wrinkled her nose when she said the last part.

"Yeah Derbear," Kathleen spoke up. "Meredith is not a good influence on you at all. We never liked her from the beginning, what with forcing you to get a divorce and all."

"Really Kath? You're really going to go there right now? We all know Meredith had nothing to do with that," Mark stated, sheepishly.

"Now it's not even about that, it's about the fact that you are completely in over your head." Nancy tried to reason with her brother.

"One minute, you are trying to have a baby with her," Amelia defended. "And the next second she's pregnant and you have a 9 and almost 1 year old in the house!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! All of you! You have no idea what Meredith and I have been through in the past year, and we've kept you in the dark mainly because I anticipated this. You girls have never approved of her, of us, and frankly I am sick of all of this!" Derek said, pacing.

"You've been keeping them from us like they are some sort of secret that we _wouldn't _want to know about." Kathleen interjected.

"And it all goes back to her. If it wasn't for Meredith then we wouldn't be in this mess." Nancy rolled her eyes when she said Meredith.

"Meredith had nothing to do with me wanting to adopt my daughters. I would never adopt children that I didn't want! I hope your happy Nance, because you wanted to lose them all so badly and guess what, you lost me too." He turned to Kathy to take Maeve from her. "Give me my daughter, I think it's time for us to go home." Derek reached for Maeve who's eyes sparkled when she saw her Daddy.

"Dadadada!" she babbled. Derek could not believe his ears. Her first word. His daughter had just said her word and it was _Dada_. He cradled his daughter and kissed her strawberry blonde peach fuzz.

"That's right baby, I'm your Dada." Tears were spilling from his eyes but it wasn't until he saw Meredith in the doorway that he really broke down. Meredith walked towards him and kissed his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"You are her dada," Meredith nodded. Derek looked down at his daughter who was still looking at him, and kissed her nose. She giggled and Derek shook his head with a laugh of his own.

"Wow Derbear, you're so good with her." Amelia looked at her brother and smiled. Meredith wiped her eyes and turned to them slowly.

"There really is a lot that you guys don't know about us." She took a deep breath. "About Derek, Cass, and I. Upstairs, I was just talking to Cass and she thinks that you should know a few things. She wants her _family_ to know." Derek looked at Meredith questioningly and she nodded.

"You might want to sit down," he murmured.

"Derek," Liz protested for the first time, for she had been surprised when the sweet little girl had snapped so easily at her little girl.

"You're gonna want to," he affirmed and they all listened.

"I guess, we start from the beginning," Meredith said. She explained how Cass showed up in the ER, her parents following behind. They were told she fell down the stairs and she had a brain bleed. She became rather attached to Meredith.

"I told Mer to back off, because she was getting attached too. And when Cass went home, things went back to normal until they didn't. Cass came back, complications from the surgery, but they weren't really complications. She made it up to see Mer again. Mer could see it, I couldn't," Derek shook his head angrily.

"Cass didn't fall down the stairs," Meredith told them, Lexie and Mark now hovering closer to them for support.

"And she didn't hurt her arm in soccer either, which was the next excuse that landed her in the ER. Her parents, Maeve and Cass's biological parents did," Derek said.

"Oh-" Nancy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"I'll just put it bluntly, Cass and Maeve _were_ brutally abused by their parents. It was a very terrible situation, something that was hard to recognize even from seeing them so frequently as we did as their doctors. Their parents had Cass scared to death that all of their excuses seemed real. Meredith knew all along and she did everything she could from day one to try to save these girls from harm. I was terrible. I doubted her from the beginning and thought this was because she was so focused on having a baby that she was making a big deal out of the situation. Little did I know…." Derek's voice cracked. "Meredith saved their lives. They almost died because of their parents and if it was not for Meredith, they would have." Meredith leaned her head on his shoulder.

"They stabbed Cass," Derek whispered. "They starved Maeve. And they tried to kill Meredith and I when we took Cass home when they went missing." He looked at his family, cradling Maeve even closer in his arms. They were shocked and horrified. "So you see, we've had a difficult year and Cass has had a hard time adjusting but we're doing our best. I would really have loved it if you all had supported us, rather than try to tear us apart." They sat in silence for a few moments before Carolyn spoke.

"Derek, I cannot imagine what this past year has been like for you both. I wish I had known about all of this sooner but I really hope you two at least stay for dinner. You should be with your family at such a joyous holiday time. And so should Cass and Maeve. Please at least consider this. I understand though if Cass does not feel comfortable being here."

"I cannot speak for my daughter but I will try my best to get her to come down for dinner." Meredith said, passing Maeve to Derek. "Excuse me." Meredith hurried out of the kitchen to find Cass and beg her to come down. Derek handed Maeve off to Lexie so he could take a walk before dinner. He needed to be alone right now. Once everyone had settled in for dinner Derek noticed the two empty seats at the table where his wife and daughter should be. Right after the food came out Meredith and Cass emerged downstairs. Cass glued to Meredith's hip and did not make eye contact with anyone. After dinner was over Cass rushed upstairs. Carolyn saw the hurt and pain in her son's eyes as his daughter brushed by him, without paying him an ounce of attention. She goes over to him and puts her arm on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen and help with dessert? I made your favorite." Carolyn smiled at her son as he rose to join her in the kitchen.

* * *

Mer followed Cass upstairs to help her change into her pajama's. They'd all had a long day and she was exhausted. By the time Mer got upstairs she noticed Cass had not put out her Pj's yet, but rather, was unpacking her suitcase again.

"What's this?"

"We should stay." She said, with a smile. "It's Mae's first Christmas and I want her to spend it here. At least one of us needs to make memories of this place. After all, she's going to grow up here." Mer couldn't believe her ears.

"That is so mature of you Cass, I'm very proud." Mer gave her the biggest hug in the world. "Want to go downstairs and tell Derek?"

* * *

Derek was helping his mother arrange all the pies and cookies she had baked for Christmas Eve. She could still see the hurt in her son's eyes.

"She'll come around Derek, she just needs time," she reassured. "She loves you, I know that. She's just hurt and needs someone to blame."

"I know Ma, I know. I just can't help but blame myself for all of this too, not helping them sooner." He admitted. "If it had been up to me, and me only, my girls would no longer be on this earth. But now they are all mine, they are safe. I would do anything to protect them, they are my daughters and I love them so much. I just want everything to be right between me and Cass. She is my world, my oldest baby that I love so much." Derek turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Cass was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, she had heard everything. She ran to Derek and threw herself in his arms, crying.

"Daddy!" she cried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blame you! It's just… it doesn't matter anymore! I just want you to know that you did save me, you did! You didn't know just like the family didn't know. If it _wasn't_ for you… I'd be gone! You sacrificed your own life for me when my parents took you hostage and… I love you so much."

"You mean the world to me Cassandra Noelle," he kissed her head and noticed that behind her, Meredith was resetting up Maeve's play pen. "Does this mean we are staying." Meredith walked into the kitchen after it seems Nancy and Kathleen offered to take over.

"Of course! I want Mae to have the best Christmas ever!" Derek embraced his daughter and pregnant wife. He was so happy to have his family back. Carolyn snapped a photo of the family, literally snapping them back into reality. She sheepishly grinned.

"It's for the Christmas album. Don't forget about the family pajama picture tomorrow morning!" Meredith gave Derek a sideways glance and Cass laughed.

"Family pajama picture?"

"Yeah…it's kinda a tradition in the family, we've been doing it since dad was alive. Mom orders custom Pj's every year and we all wear them on Christmas morning and take a picture." Meredith smiled.

"That's so cute. I never pegged you for the footie's kinda guy though. She lightly swatted his arm."

"Will there be a pair for me and Mae?" Cass asked her grandmother excitedly.

"Of course! I'm going to be handing them out to all the grandkids in a little while. Do you want to come help me?" Cass looked at her skeptically. "Or, you can just be the first one who gets to open them!"

"Okay!"

* * *

After all the pj's had been passed out, the kids were exhausted and it was a big day tomorrow. Meredith, cradling Maeve and Derek, carrying a sleeping Cass in his arms made their way upstairs. Cass wanted to sleep in their room, much to Sammie and Carrie's dismay. Meredith promised the girls they would see their cousin in the morning and all went off to bed. The next morning Meredith and Derek woke up to both their daughter's in bed with them.

"Merry Christmas Mer."

"Merry Christmas Der." She pecked him on the lips softly. Cass groaned and turned over. Meredith placed Maeve just above her baby bump on her chest. The baby smiled and babbled, reaching for Meredith's hair. "Merry Christmas baby girl." Cass opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" she chirped excitedly, sitting up and taking out her pony tail.

"Merry Christmas Cass." Her parent's echoed.

"Can we go downstairs Daddy?" Derek smiled widely, he was getting used to her calling him daddy. He checked his watch.

"I'm sure the rest of the family will be up, so let's go." The family made their way downstairs. Cass could not believe her eyes. She had never been spoiled with such a delightful Christmas as this one was. Stockings were hung up by the fire and millions of presents sat under the tree. The entire Shepherd's looked adorable in their matching pajamas, white and red striped with a reindeer pattern. Despite yesterday, it looked like the most perfect Christmas ever.

"Mommy," Cass said. "Now?" Some of the boys already looked like they were begging to open up their pile of presents, Jake was one of them.

"Yes," Meredith nodded. Cass walked over to him.

"Jake I'm really really sorry for hitting you and I hope it didn't ruin your Christmas." Jake scowled and went to go play with the boys. Nancy stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Excuse me," she warned.

"Sorry Cass, you are a part of the family," he mumbled.

"Now I think you two should hug," Carolyn said. Cass shrugged and was up for it but Jake turned around, until he saw the face of his father and mother together. As quickly as possible, he hugged Cass and ran away. Nancy rolled her eyes and her son and then turned to Cass, smiled and gave Cass a big hug.

"Cass, _we_ are so sorry for the way things went down. I feel honestly awful. You did not deserve anything that I said to you and your mother and I feel terrible. Will you ever forgive me honey?" Cass nodded and returned the hug to her aunt.

"I just want everyone to get along and have a great Christmas. It's my sister's first!" Nancy smiled.

"It looks like she is already enjoying herself." They looked on at Maeve and Lydia playing amidst a pile of wrapping paper, completely ignoring the array of baby toys surrounding them. Meredith snorted.

"My daughter _would _ignore all the presents and just play with the paper."

"A _Shepherd_ would ignore all the presents and just play with the paper," Amelia laughed and bent down to give her niece a hug too. Cass laughed at her mother and Aunt. She then spotted Alexis and her Aunt Liz and went over to them.

"Aunt Liz," Cass murmured. "Alexis. I'm sorry for yelling at you and upsetting you. It's just….My biological mother used to call me Cassie and I just don't like when anyone calls me that…" Cass hugged her little cousin and Alexis hugged her back. Liz bent down to give Cass a hug.

"I'm very sorry Cass, I should have been more sensitive. It is very mature of you to apologize. I think we all should have said this sooner but welcome to the family sweetie." Cass gave Liz a hug then turned to Carolyn.

"Merry Christmas Grandma!" Cass threw her arms around Carolyn who was in shock.

"Merry Christmas Cass."

"Thank you for bringing us all together here. Even after everything I'm so happy I came. Look how happy my mom, dad and sister are!" Carolyn chuckled.

"You're very welcome sweetheart. I hope you come to visit more often."

"I'd like that a lot." Cass was interrupted by Carrie and Sammie.

"Cass! You've got to check out the new American girl doll horse Sammie got it is soooooooo cool!" Carrie excitedly rushed her cousin into the other room.

Meredith and Derek sat by the fire watching their baby girl crawl around with her cousin. Cass was playing with the older kids and everything was as it should be. Meredith's hands were resting on her belly and Derek was rubbing her back. This wasn't the Christmas they had imagined, it was so much more, everyone was happy and Cass finally felt like she belonged with them.

* * *

**Awwwwww! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was very long but I hope this met everyone's expectations of a very Shepherd Christmas! **

**Next chapter is LyssLovesTiva33! PLEASE R&R!**


	31. Chapter 31: Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Grey's!**

**So this chapter is a LyssLovesTiva33 chapter! This is Christmas Part 2 for Cass, with the Seattle doctors and New Years Eve! It will all start and end fluffy (though I can't promise anything about the middle hehe!)**

* * *

"But when will I get to see you again," Cass pouted as she looked at the Shepherd's. It was the day after Christmas and despite the drama and hurt; once everyone knew the truth she had grown to love them and they grew to love her.

"Easter," Carolyn said with a smirk, looking at Meredith and Derek.

"We can have everyone up at our house soon," Meredith told her. "We won't be able to be on planes for a while."

"But now we need to leave or we will miss our flight," Derek said handing a couple of his bag to Mark who was packing up the car and grabbing Maeve's car seat where the baby was babbling 'Dada.'

"Fine," Cass huffed and looked up sadly. She sprinted forward to hug Carrie and Sammie and waved goodbye to the older kids. Jake was not downstairs because he was grounded after trying to start more trouble. Now even Caitlin, Ethan, and Michael liked Cass.

"Bye Cass, bye Aunt Mer, Uncle Derek, and Maeve," Carrie sighed.

"Bye Uncle Mark," Alexis said.

"Bye Aunt Lexie!" Lori said. Cass ran forward to give Carolyn one more hug before returning to her mother's side. The six of them made their way out to the two rental cars and headed towards the airport. They were leaving with a whole lot more stuff then they came with, which made Cass excited.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas Cass," Lexie smiled as they boarded the plane.

"Yes!" Cass giggled. "It was the best Christmas I have ever had… and I didn't have many."

"That never gonna happen again baby," Meredith reassured.

"Yeah cuz Maeve needs all of her Christmas!" Cass nodded. "Right Daddy."

"Right," Derek nodded.

"And I really like Sammie and Carrie, were you serious about them coming to Seattle someday Mommy?" Cass asked.

"They are going to have to meet your baby brother or sister, aren't they?" Meredith smiled.

"Of course, I just hope it's a sister," Cass laughed.

"I'm sure Shep would love that," Mark joked. "Surrounded by women."

"Hopefully it's a Derek Jr," he groaned.

"We are not naming our son Derek Jr," Meredith rolled her eyes picking up Maeve who was still awake and alert despite the sleeping medicine they gave her for the plane ride. "Daddy's silly, right."

"Dadadadadada!" Maeve exclaimed. Derek's mouth spread into a smile. In one day, both of his daughters started calling him Daddy or Dada and neither had really stopped. It was almost surreal.

"Daddy, what would you do if it was another girl?" Cass asked.

"I would love her just as much as I love you," Derek smiled. He knew what his daughter was thinking; David had resented her mostly because she was not a boy and he didn't want a girl. Derek honestly did not care if he got another little girl or a little boy, just that he or she was happy and the rest of his family were happy.

"Good," Cass nodded. She yawned and Meredith remembered that she had spent the night with the cousins again and since it was their last night together, she probably didn't get much sleep. Plus even if it is only three hours, her first across the country plane ride could give Cass a little jet lag.

"Cass honey, you should try and get some rest, you have five hours," Meredith said.

"But Mom, I'm not tired," Cass yawned again.

"Sure you aren't squirt," Mark teased.

"But I slept a lot on the plane ride over," she whined.

"That's a lie Cassandra and you know it," Derek chastisized. "Your mother's family still has the length of this flight to give back their gifts."

"Technically I already have gifts from Mark and Lexie," her eyes sparkled as she looked at Lexie. Lexie laughed.

"Just put your head down Cass," Lexie said. "Rest doesn't mean sleep."

"Fine," Cass sighed and decided to rest her head on Lexie's shoulder to allow Meredith to get comfy with her bulging stomach. Not that any of them expected less, but Cass fell asleep in a matter of five minutes, snoring softly.

"God Grey," Mark chuckled as Cass's snores escalated. "Sometimes I swear she's your biological child with the way she snores."

"Mark, I'm pregnant and hormonal… you really want to mock me right now?" Meredith growled. Mark turned to Derek.

"Don't look at me," Derek said. "I'm just happy someone else is getting it." Derek and Mark were both quickly silenced with a glare from Mer.

* * *

"We're back!" Cass rejoiced, running into Meredith's old house where Izzie and Alex stilled lived. In the living room sat a majority of her Seattle family. Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Arizona, Callie, and April were there; about halfway through the get together Jackson, Owen, and Bailey were going to try to make it while Callie and April had to start their own shifts.

"That's why all of Seattle just got significantly louder," Cristina grumbled.

"Oh hush Cristina," April rolled her eyes. "You're just cranky because Chief gave you today off."

"Today is two days _after_ Christmas," she growled.

"But I bet you worked on Christmas," Cass taunted. "Right Mom?" Izzie and Arizona gasped, everyone else falling silent. "What?"

"Nothing," Izzie smiled. "I'll be a lot more welcoming then Cristina…" She opened her arms wide for the little girl to run into them with a smile. Over her head Izzie met Meredith's eyes and she smiled brightly while mouthing 'I'll tell you later.' Cass ran out of Izzie's arms and into Arizona's, she hopped around from person to person until she ended with Cristina, making it very dramatic and especially annoying.

"And how about you Miss Maeve," Arizona said to the baby who Derek picked up. "Did you enjoy your first Christmas?" Maeve smiled and put her thumb in her mouth.

"She had fun, right baby girl," Derek said. Maeve turned to her father.

"Dada!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Izzie squealed.

"Was that her first word," Alex gasped.

"No," Mer shook her head.

"Maeve called Daddy Dada after Aunt Nancy and-" Cass began but broke off. "Well that part doesn't matter."

"Hey Cass," Callie said knowingly. "Did you look at the rest of the house, especially Izzie and Alex's tree, because there are a lot of presents there and I think they are all addressed to two certain little girls?"

"Really," Cass gasped.

"Go Cass," Derek urged with a chuckle as Derek handed Maeve to Lexie. Lexie sat down with her in front of the tree as Cass began digging in to her pile.

"Meredith, kitchen, now," Izzie demanded. Cristina, Alex, Arizona, Derek, and Mark followed behind them while Callie, April, and Lexie watched over Cass who was too excited over all of the presents to realize they were leaving.

"Iz," Mer rolled her eyes.

"She's calling you Mom and Dad now?" Izzie exclaimed. "And little Mae Mae started to talk! What the hell happened in New York?"

"Izzie, the question is more what the hell _didn't_ happen in New York," Mark snorted.

"Mark," Meredith snapped.

"You didn't call us to tell us how McBitchy was behaving, so what do you want us to think Mer," Cristina said.

"A lot happened," Derek interjected. "But before we explain, remember that it ended surprisingly nice."

"Reassuring," Alex muttered.

"Now talk," Arizona demanded.

"Jesus Blondie," Mark snorted.

"My sisters…" Derek began.

"Oh god," Cristina exclaimed. "What did McBitchy and the terror sisters do now?"

"They didn't know the truth Cristina, we didn't even tell Derek's Mom Cass and Maeve's background," Meredith defended them. "So what it came down to was mostly our fault."

"Exactly what was that?" Izzie asked.

"Nancy's youngest son Jake was the least welcoming," she explained. "Cass was being described as 'Uncle Derek's charity case' by everyone but Carolyn and Liz and he took it to the extreme. He called Cass not a part of our family and Cass got upset and hit him."

"Way to go Cass," Cristina mumbled.

"Cristina," Arizona chastisized.

"From there everything just sort of had a domino effect and Cass called me Mommy," Mer smiled. "And we explained everything to everyone and Cass forgave them all. You know how she is."

"And when did Maeve…" Alex began.

"When I was yelling at my sisters," Derek smiled. "It made them realize that I really am their father and that nothing they were going to say would ever change that."

"I still blame ourselves though," Meredith whispered. "She was traumatized all over again because of our decision of not telling them."

"Mom, Dad, why do you blame yourselves?" Cass suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Sorry Mer," Lexie said rushing after her. "We were saying goodbye to April who had to go and she realized you were in here."

"Why?" Cass asked again. "You didn't make Aunt Nancy, Aunt Kathy, and Aunt Amelia act like that? They didn't know about Eileen and David; they didn't know what they did to me. You didn't have to tell them and you did that for me, to protect me. You didn't know."

"Cass, you are probably the best kid I could ever ask for," Meredith rushed over and hugged her.

"What are you doing, you open all your presents yet?" Derek asked.

"I came to thank everyone, I already hugged April and Callie for their presents," Cass giggled and ran to each of their friends to hug them tightly. "Mom, Dad, you should see them all!"

"What did you get?" Meredith questioned.

"Everything else that I asked for that I didn't get… and more! Especially from Izzie and Alex!" Cass said excitedly. "That's why I gave them an extra hug! And you should see all of Maeve's presents, and some of them gave the baby stuff too!"

"I really hope she's exaggerating," Meredith narrowed her eyes at Izzie. Meredith walked into the living room again. "ISOBEL KATHERINE KAREV!"

"She's the only kid old enough to remember this Christmas in our little dysfunctional family," she said sheepishly. Cass was spoiled, it was simple as that. Izzie had given her more than Meredith and Derek gave her, but Cass didn't notice because in her eyes Meredith and Derek had given her the best gift of all, a family.

The rest of the day Cass was spoiled even more with food and more presents from Teddy, Owen, Jackson, Bailey, and Richard. Maeve amazed everyone by crawling around and babbling Dada all day. Meredith even felt the baby move contently. They were the perfect family. Or would be in just a few short hours because the family of four plus was missing one important thing; Cass's real present.

Cass was far from exhausted now as they made their way onto the ferry laden with gifts. Cass was particularly fond of the stuffed puppy Izzie had gotten her.

When they arrived home, Cass went running up to her front door eager to get home and get to play with her new gifts and show Maeve how to play with hers. Little did she suspect the surprise she was about to get.

"Someone is hyper, how many cookies did Izzie give you?" Meredith asked.

"Not that many Mom," Cass rolled her eyes playfully.

"Mhm hmm, that's how you got chocolate on your dress," Derek teased, opening the door.

"Still not that…" Cass began but broke off as she entered the house. Standing in the middle of the living room sat a little golden retriever puppy with a red bow wrapped around her neck. "Oh my god!"

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Meredith chuckled.

"For me!" Cass exclaimed.

"For you, Maeve, and baby," Derek nodded. "I figured every little girl needs a dog to take care of."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed and ran towards the puppy. "Does she have a name?"

"No, you are her owner, you get to name her," Mer smiled.

"Really," Cass gasped. "Did you hear that Maeve, I get to name her!" Cass gathered the puppy in her arms.

"But," Derek continued. "As her owner you are also going to have to take some responsibility."

"Of course," Cass nodded, hugging the puppy.

"That means you have to help feed her, and walk her, and train her and-" Meredith listed off.

"I know," she giggled. "But she's all ours! I never had a pet before!"

"Do you know what you want to name her?" Derek asked, picking up Maeve and bending beside the puppy. Maeve giggled as they puppy licked her leg. Cass stepped back and looked at the puppy, a concentrated look on her face.

"Autumn," she decided. "Her name will be Autumn."

"That's a very pretty name," Meredith nodded. "Why did you choose Autumn?"

"Because," Cass smiled, petting the puppy and laughing as she barked. "When I was in the hopsital the first time, I looked out the window and it was the most beautiful autumn I ever saw. In autumn was when I met you. If it wasn't for autumn, I don't know where I'd be, I would never have my family."

"I think that's a great reason," Meredith smiled at Derek while petting the puppy. Cass's answer reaffirming that getting a dog was the perfect idea.

* * *

"So I really get to stay up until midnight?" Cass gasped as Meredith and Derek finished putting out the champagne glasses and noise makers. For Cass's first New Years with them, they decided to host it at their house.

This would really be a monumental New Years because for the time being, their whole "family" was going to be off around 9 o'clock and God willing wouldn't have to go back in until that morning.

"And we really get to bang pots and pans and stuff after it's midnight," Cass gasped.

"Yes Cass," Mer smiled.

"That's so awesome… I've never-" Cass's voice dropped. "Done that before." Derek and Meredith looked at each other, it wasn't often that Cass felt ashamed or sad about the life she used to have, but there were times they could tell she thought she was only dreaming. That one day she'd wake up and she'd be back with Eileen and David. "They always made me go to bed. They always had some party to go to or to host and I was either sent up to bed or forced to spend the night all alone."

"Caaaa!" Maeve exclaimed and Cass giggled. Dada had been Maeve's first word. Cass or 'Caaaa' had been her second word coming about a day or two after they got home from New York and the same day she had also begun to say Mama.

"Yeah Maeve," Derek ran his hand over the little girls curly strawberry blond hair. "You are right. You have to go to bed but Cass never has to go to bed for New Years again." Cass's eyes shined up at him brightly and she bent down to pick up Autumn who was rather calm for a puppy.

"Autumn, you'll stay up, right?" Cass laughed. Autumn barked and Cass kissed her before putting her down. The puppy then ran to the door barking wildly as someone approached it.

"Why in the world you got a dog, I don't know," they heard Cristina exclaim in disgust from behind the door. Cass ran to get it with a cheeky grin and picked up the puppy yet again.

"It's because they love me," she stuck her tongue out at her. "Are you cranky again because the chief gave you off on a holiday?"

"YES!" Cristina growled.

"Yang, you can go back in at 1 o'clock, the munchkin will be asleep by then anyway," Alex teased coming in behind her.

"I will not Alex!" Cass huffed as he reached to pet the puppy. Autumn snapped at him. Cass giggled. "Good girl."

"Where's Iz?" Meredith asked.

"Roped Sloan and Little Grey into helping her get all the food in the house," Alex said. "Yang and I refused."

"All the food?" Mer questioned.

"I love Izzie's food Mom, it doesn't have that burnt taste like yours always does," Cass giggled. Derek tried and failed to suppress his laugh.

"Derek Shepherd, you are supposed to be a good influence on the girls, not make fun of me with them," Meredith growled playfully.

"Maybe after this baby is here, I'll teach you how to really cook," Derek kissed her cheek.

"Why not before?" Meredith asked.

"Daddy said that he doesn't want to give the baby food poisoning," Cass smirked. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm here, I'm the most important!" Mark announced.

"Sure," Cass rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't have my hands full with Stevens' food, I'd get you for that eye roll kid," Mark threatened.

"Don't threaten my daughter Sloan," Derek warned as he picked up Maeve to place her in her playpen where she could lay down and sleep if she got tired.

"ISOBEL KAREV!" Meredith exclaimed.

"You really have to stop being shocked at the things I do Mer," Izzie rolled her eyes.

"No one answered me yet, where is everyone?" Cass said.

"I'd stop being shocked if you stopped overdoing everything!"

"Where is everyone else, it's nine o'clock!" Cass repeated.

"Where's the alcohol," Cristina muttered.

"Mom, Dad," Cass whined.

"Should we put this in the kitchen Mer?" Lexie asked.

"MOM! DAD!" Cass exclaimed.

"What is it Cass?" Mer said.

"Where is everyone else?" she sounded desperate. "It's past nine o'clock now."

"Cass," Lexie said. "There was an accident and everyone is still at work, but they should get off soon, probably closer to ten."

"Oh, okay," Cass smiled and sat down purposefully next to Cristina who had grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. With a smirk she placed the puppy on her lap.

"CASS!" she exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Cass shrugged. "Autumn just wanted to say hi!"

Meredith and Derek watched as the clock turned to 10:15 and the sulky mood their daughter had been in for the past fifteen minutes become even more depressed. Arizona had arrived 15 minutes ago alone, promising that everyone else was on their way, but instead about two minutes ago was called back into the hospital; something about an appendectomy on a ten year old. No one else had come.

They felt for her, she was getting used to having her family around and they had such a great Christmas that she wanted to start the year off the same way.

"We should put her upstairs," Meredith commented, looking at their other daughter who was now asleep in her playpen.

"I will, you stay down here," Derek said. Meredith kissed her baby girl goodnight and turned back to the living room. Cass was leaning against Lexie dejectedly.

"They'll come Cass," she reassured. "None of us like spending New Years in the hospital except Cristina and she's even here. Just wait and-" Cristina's pager suddenly went off and she hopped up excitedly. She quickly wiped the look off her face as she saw Cass's face fall.

"I'll try and come back," she promised the young girl.

"Go save a life Cristina," Cass sighed and closed her eyes as Alex's pager went off. "You too Alex."

Meredith watched regretfully as Alex and Cristina both left, leaving only Izzie, Mark, and Lexie besides Meredith and Derek. Cass's heart started breaking in two and in turn so did Meredith's.

Derek came downstairs surprised to see a much smaller crowd.

"Where did they go?" Derek asked, just as Izzie and Mark's pagers went off.

"The hospital," Cass's voice cracked. Meredith gulped as she put her hands on her pager, the only one who was really scheduled to be off because she had put in too many hours that year was Lexie and it was only a matter of time until…

"Damn," Derek hissed under his breath and finally his and Meredith's pagers went off. Something bad must have happened, but they didn't know what was worse, the accident or whatever it was or breaking their daughter's heart.

"I'm so sorry Cass," Mer breathed. "We will be home as soon as we can, I promise."

"Just go," Cass cried and ran upstairs.

"I've got her," Lexie promised. "Go to work and hopefully you will be home by midnight."

"This might be one of her 'firsts' that we miss Der," Mer gulped.

"It will be fine," Derek kissed her temple, grabbed both of their jackets and keys, and went to the hospital.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cass cried as Lexie knocked on her door after about 20 minutes of hearing Cass's sobs.

"You know I won't do that Cass, open up," Lexie sighed.

"No!" Cass repeated.

"I know where your parents leave the key to all the doors up here," Lexie reminded her.

"Fine," Cass muttered and swung open the door. Lexie took one look at the girl and her heart sank. The devastation in her eyes was evident behind all the tears. Her face was already blotchy and all signs of her happiness just an hour ago disappeared completely.

"Cass it's-"

"Don't say it," she cried. "Whatever you were going to say, it's not alright, it's not their fault, I've heard it all before."

"When have you heard all of that before?" Lexie said shocked, this was the first incident while she lived with Meredith and Derek that Lexie had heard of.

"You know when," Cass said darkly and Lexie's eyes softened.

"Come downstairs Cass, explain it there and I will listen," she murmured. After Cass complied, the nine year old slumped on the couch. The New Years Eve broadcast was on mute on the television, the house was dark, the food Izzie cooked abandoned, and even Lexie admits it looked bleak.

"Before Eileen started to join David in my beatings," Cass cried. "She'd tell me that it's going to be okay that she would keep me safe. That was a lie."

"I know it was," Lexie whispered.

"And when I turned six and she started to defend David, Eileen would tell me that it wasn't his fault that he beat me. He just really wanted a boy to carry on the family business and that once he got his boy all of this would stop," Cass whimpered. "And when she got pregnant again it did! David started being sorta nice and Eileen started to say it would all be okay again."

"Oh Cass," Lexie whispered.

"But it wasn't, it never was," Cass shut her eyes. "I was always so disappointed in them, in myself. I never thought I'd be disappointed again."

Lexie opened her mouth to protest but Cass continued.

"I never expected my Mom and Dad to let me down, since they rescued me from Eileen and David; I never thought any of you would ever let me down," Cass sighed.

"Cass, I'm so sorry you feel that way," Lexie murmured in her ear and she curled up closer to her. "But you have to know that all of them, even Cristina in some way, wanted to be here for you, especially your parents."

"I know that in my heart but it still feels like-" Cass broke off with a whimper.

"I know what it feels like but I also know that they are all fighting to get back to you," Lexie promised. "But, since you are the only one here right now, I am going to tell you a secret that even Mark doesn't know yet." She smiled as this seemed to get her interest.

"What?"

"I wouldn't be having any champagne tonight, just like your mother," Lexie said, knowing Cass had no idea what this meant.

"Like my Mom, what does that mean?"

"That means, I can't drink because there is something your Mom and I have in common, other than being sisters."

"Oh my god!" Cass squealed. "You're gonna have a baby too!"

"Yes," Lexie nodded. "You are going to have a baby cousin now too. And do you know what that means?" Cass shook her head. "It means that you are going to be the role model for at least three younger children. And being a role model in this family entails a very special thing."

"What is it?"

"You are going to have to help all the little kids understand what having parents who are surgeons is like, how you have to help them all deal with the feelings of disappointment but know that everyone in this family loves you so very much. Are you going to be able to do that Cass?" Cass bit her lip and yawned. It was almost midnight.

"I think so."

"Good, because I am very excited about this baby and excited that you will get to be his or her big cousin." Cass smiled and hugged Lexie tightly.

"So I really am the first to know."

"I think it's about right, don't you, the newest member of this family getting to know about the newest member of the family."

"Yeah!" Cass exclaimed. She looked at the clock, 11:50. "We need to turn up the tv!"

"Yes we do."

"Lexie," Cass murmured. "When my baby cousin gets here, do you want me to call you Aunt Lexie?"

"Only if you want to."

"I… I think I might," she whispered and Lexie kissed her forehead. "And thank you for being here for me, we can have a good New Years after all, just the two of us!"

"Sounds like a-" She was cut off by the door opening and Cass gasped.

"YOU'RE HERE!" she cheered. Through the door came Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Alex, Mark, Cristina, Owen, April, Jackson, Arizona, Callie, Bailey, and Teddy. "YOU MADE IT!"

"I promised we would," Meredith laughed as Cass jumped into Derek's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she giggled. "Lexie turn up the tv!" It was 11:55.

"Sure thing," Lexie smiled nodding at Meredith who mouthed 'thank you'. It had been her pleasure, Cass was her niece now.

"60, 59, 58, 57," the countdown on the tv began.

"Hurry," Derek said and began pouring the drinks. He handed champagne to everyone except Meredith and Cass who got sparkling apple cider.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16," Cass continued with a big smile.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the whole house cheered and everyone but Lexie took a sip of their drinks and gave their respective other a kiss. Disappointed she had no one to give a kiss to, Cass hugged Autumn tightly before hugging _everyone_.

"Happy New Year," Derek announced. "This past year had been amazing. We've gained new friends, new relationships, and new families." He looked at Cass who beamed excitedly. "We've met two very special little girls who have brightened our lives significantly. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us and I am glad we get to all do it together."

"And I can't wait to meet the newest baby Shepherd," Meredith took a sip of her sparkling apple cider.

"Hey Lexie, why didn't you drink any of your champagne?" Mark asked.

"And I can't wait to meet the first baby Sloan," Lexie blurted out with an amused look at Cass who looked anxious for the announcement. A ripple of shock passed through the group as suddenly Mark dropped to the ground.

"MARK!"

"This really was the best New Years ever," Cass giggled and climbed into Derek's arms, resting her head on his should, and watched _her_ family gather around Lexie and Mark who were locked in a passionate kiss to congratulate them.

* * *

**I decided to give Lexie a special shout out in this chapter in protest of the season finale (no matter if it was Chyler's decision or not it still sucked!) I hoped you all liked it!**

**Next chapter is iSeriouslylovegrey's!**

**Please R&R!**


	32. Chapter 32: Baby

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Grey's!**

**So this chapter is an iSeriouslylovegreys chapter! It's Cass's first day of school plus Meredith and Derek have a sonogram appointment! Get ready the gender of baby shepherd to be revealed!**

* * *

"Cassandra Noelle, we are going to be late!" Derek was standing at the foot of the staircase holding Cass's lunchbox and her backpack stuffed with new supplies at his feet. It was his daughter's first day at her new school Riverview Academy, and he was nervous. Cass was adjusting wonderfully to her family and new life. She had made so much progress and hearing her say "dad" still made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Cass appeared at the foot of the stairs, she looked beautiful. She looked so adorable in her preppy school uniform and new shoes Meredith and Izzie bought her. Meredith, with much difficulty had managed to get her hair back with a bow that Cass got in her stocking from Lexie and Mark.

"How do I look Daddy?" Cass skipped down the stairs and bounced into Derek's arms.

"You look beautiful sweetheart, but we are going to be late!" Derek turned to the door but Cass stopped him.

"Wait! Where are Mom and Mae?" Derek smiled.

"Already in the car, we were waiting on you young lady." Derek chuckled and he and Cass left the house.

"Bye Autumn!" Cass called to the puppy as the door closed. Meredith was sitting in the front seat with Maeve all buckled in behind her. Cass opened the back door and jumped in next to her sister. Derek pulled out of the driveway with a chuckle as Cass subconsciously began picking at her dress and playing with her hair. The drive to Cass's school was peaceful; Cass was in a great mood and ready to start her new school. Once they pulled into the parking lot, he could tell Cass was starting to get nervous. She saw all the students, girls and boys both her own age and older walking into the building. She feared that she wouldn't make friends, or that the work would be too hard for her. Derek pulled into a spot right in front of the entrance. Meredith looked in the back seat.

"All set Cass?" She could see the anxiety on her daughter's face. Cass merely nodded and got her bag. Derek gave Meredith a look of concern. "Don't worry, I've got this." Meredith got out of the car and walked Cass up the steps.

"It's going to be okay, right Mom?" Cass looked up at Meredith with her big blue eyes.

"It will be great Cass, this is such an amazing school and you're going to love it here. Your dad and I will be here at 3:30 to pick you up and then you get to hang out at the hospital for a little with Aunt Lexie. Sound like a plan?" Cass nodded. Meredith gave her a big hug and kiss on the forehead.

"I love you sweetie, you will be great!"

"Bye Mom!" Cass waved and walked into the building with Derek's hand on her back. They got to her classroom and the teacher was waiting for her.

"Hello, you're Cassandra right?"

"Cass." She smiled.

"Okay Cass, my name is Mrs. Jacobs and I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me or your class buddy." Next to Mrs. Jacobs was a girl with long brown hair and a headband similar to Cass's bow. "This is Katie and she's going to be your buddy." Katie smiled.

"Hi Cass! It's great to meet you!" The girls shook hands and Mrs. Jacobs left them to talk while pulling Derek aside. His eyes shone with pride, he didn't ever have to say goodbye to her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Cass smiled even though she was feeling shy.

"Your seat is next to me and your cubby is also next to mine. My last name is Sipes so that's right next to Shepherd!" Katie was bubbly and talkative, it made Cass feel much more comfortable around her.

"That's cool, lucky that you're my buddy then." Cass began to unpack her backpack and put her lunchbox on the shelf in her cubby. She brought a picture of her, Meredith, Maeve and Derek from Christmas to put up in her cubby. Katie looked at the photo.

"Is that your family?" Cass nodded. "Your little sister is sooooo cute! And it looks like there is another one coming?" Cass nodded.

"My mom is going to have a baby soon, she's finding out the sex of baby today." Katie nodded.

"That's cool! I'm the oldest of five kids, so I have a lot of little siblings."

"Wow, we have so much in common."

"I know!" Katie glanced down at the floor and her eyes bugged out when she saw Cass's backpack. "No way! You like High School Musical too?"

"Yeah!"

"The beginning of semester assembly is about to start so we need to get in line! I'll introduce you to some of my friends once we get there." The two girls hurried off to the front of the room where the other kids, who looked at Cass inquisitively, were waiting. She hoped the rest of them would like her but it was clear that Cass already had one great friend.

* * *

Just as promised, when 3:30 came Cass heard her name get called to the front of the office and met Meredith and Derek outside in the school parking lot. She opened the door and got in right next to her sister, all smiles. Excitedly Cass kissed her on the cheek.

"Caaaa!" Maeve exclaimed patting her face. The baby was clearly no longer used to Cass being at school. As Derek pulled away they were eager to find out how the day went.

"How was your first day Cass?"

"It was really good! I met this girl named Katie, she's my class buddy and she is sooooo nice! She introduced me to her other friends Rachel, Spencer and Abbey. They are really nice too and let me play with them at recess. In class though I have sooooo much homework!" She gave a dramatic sigh. "I have to do fifteen math problems and read two chapters for English and History!" Derek and Meredith chuckled as she grimaced. Cass hated math. "Annnnnnnnnnndddd I have a spelling test on Friday!"

"Don't worry Cass I bet Aunt Lexie would love to help you with those math problems when we get to the hospital." Meredith told her daughter.

"Okay but can come in when you see the sex of the baby?" Meredith nodded.

"We'll have a nurse come get you when we get to that part of the checkup." They had arrived at the hospital and Cass eagerly walked through the halls. She was excited to hang out with Lexie once again. The two had become rather close just from New Years Eve. Once she found Lexie, Cass parted ways with her family and Lexie took Maeve in her stroller.

"Big day Cass?" Lexie made conversation on the way to the residents lounge.

"Very. I made new friends today and I get to see the baby!"

"I know! How exciting! So school was good?"

"School was good, surprisingly. I do have some multiplication problems that I need help on." Cass blinked sheepishly up at Lexie.

"I think I could manage that." Lexie smiled ruffling her hair. Maeve was sleeping soundly in her stroller as it was naptime and this gave Lexie and Cass time to focus on her homework.

Cristina came in, distracting them for a while and complaining that Meredith better have a boy or she would lose fifty bucks. Lexie said that's why she didn't take part in the bets until Cristina mentioned that Mark put in one hundred. Soon it was time for the ultrasound and Cass nearly ran down a few people on her way to the room. She was so excited that she burst open the doors, earning a chastising glare from her parents.

"Cassandra, you know not to run inside, especially in the hospital." Derek admonished her.

"Sorry Daddy." Cass mumbled. "I was just so excited!" Cass went to sit on Derek's lap while the nurse went to get their doctor.

"Hello Shepherd clan!" Dr. Marcus welcomed them. "This is the eighteen week checkup if I am not mistaken?" Meredith nodded.

"We we're hoping that the baby was in a good place so we could see the sex today." Derek added.

"That's why Cass is here I'm guessing?" Dr. Marcus smiled at Cass.

"I just want to know if I'm getting a little brother or a little sister! I want Maeve to be a big sister now too!" Dr. Marcus chuckled.

"Alright then, Meredith do you have any questions?" Meredith shook her head. Dr. Marcus told Meredith to lie down and lift her shirt up. Cass hopped up with a wide smile and looked at the screen intently even though she knew she couldn't tell what it is. So instead she turned to study her mother's face which she knew would automatically betray the news. Cass frowned as Mer shivered from the cold of the gel but Derek reassured her with a pat on the back.

"Here it is." Dr. Marcus smiled. The sound of the heartbeat swept through the room, strong and consistent.

"Derek, oh my god." Meredith had tears in her eyes.

"I know I can't believe it!" They were both doctors and could clearly tell the sex of the baby.

"Congratulations you two!" Dr. Marcus patted Derek on the back.

"Hello! I don't know what the sex of the baby is!" Cass was squinting at the monitor trying somehow to decipher it. Her plan had not worked out very well her Mom didn't do anything but cry. She whipped around and playfully glared at Meredith and Derek. They chuckled.

"Cass, you're going to have a baby brother!" Meredith squeezed her hand and Derek had tears in his eyes. His day just got better, he was the luckiest father to two adorable little girls and now he was going to be the father to a baby boy. His son. Derek could not believe he was going to have a son.

"Really?" Cass's eyes were wide. "So that means Cristina and Mark just got richer. And I get to be a big sister to a little brother now, not just a little sister."

"That's right," Derek nodded.

"Wait, there was a bet on my baby," Meredith gasped.

"I only just found out about it," Cass giggled. "But apparently even Chief was in on it! Lexie was made, Mark gave in a hundred bucks!" Dr. Marcus printed out the sonogram and handed it to them, excusing herself.

"Oh goodness," Mer rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Mom, it was about my baby brother not about you," Cass smirked. Meredith kissed her head and pulled down her shirt.

"Well let's not keep them waiting," Derek chuckled, helping her off. Cass's eyes lit up and she charged to the door. Outside, everyone was waiting as expected.

"I'm getting a baby brother!" Cass exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Well she's excited," Derek mumbled in Meredith's ear as they were surrounded immediately.

* * *

**Short chapter, fluffy... Don't forget to R&R****!**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter next!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Babymoon

**Disclaimer: We don't own it!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I feel I might need another word for sorry. I have no excuse really. I had been writing this story at the end of July 2012, but the day of my graduation party my Mommom passed away, and that left me really sad for a while. And then I had to focus on packing my life away into a car to move to Pittsburgh into a dorm room and go to college. Then I had to focus on my school work (not very well I might add, my dreams of becoming a doctor are a little far away now and I have decided I might go to PA school instead of medschool after these four years). And now that I am so into Downton Abbey and started my own fic for that (if anyone watches please read it, it's called Life of a Lily, those chapters are already up to chapter 13 in my documents folder, just not published, so it will be updated a lot more regularly than this or LMFY) I felt really guilty for never updating my Grey's fics anymore, and that gave me motivation. So here you go! Again, I am so sorry :( Oh and this is all my fault, not iSeriouslylovegrey's, just me, Lyss.**

**LyssLovesTiva33 chapter (: So though we don't think the Shepherd's are right at all, but it is true that Meredith and Derek have taken on a lot on in the past several months. With a new baby coming, they will have very little time for a break. This chapter is about them getting a break, and the hilarity that ensues when they give Cass and Maeve to the unengaged parents to be Mark and Lexie…**

**Here it is!**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, come on," Cass whined, grabbing the closest duffel bag to her and dragging it towards the stairs.

"What's the rush?" Meredith questioned.

"Nothing," Cass mumbled and dragged the bags again.

"You don't think that just because Mark and Lexie are going to be watching you mean that you will get away with everything, do you?" Derek appeared out of nowhere behind her, a stern look on his face.

"Of course not daddy," Cass blinked up at him innocently.

"Why do I not believe that?" Derek chuckled.

"You are gonna miss your flight," she pointed out.

"We are going to California," Meredith rolled her eyes. "Your father won't let me go further than that for this baby moon so if we miss this flight, we can catch another like, two hours later."

"Baby moon," Cass giggled.

"You're father is an idiot," Meredith agreed and Cass cheekily grinned towards Derek.

"Well, we never got a honeymoon and now that we have two babies…"

"TWO!" Cass exclaimed in outrage.

"Caaaa!" Maeve giggled.

"Yes, Maeve and your baby brother," Meredith answered.

"I was gonna say… I am nine," she huffed.

"So I really have to deal with this all weekend," Mark groaned walking into the front door.

"Mark!" Cass abandoned the suitcase and jumped into her knowingly already outstretched arms. "You're just kidding; you love me and Mae Mae!"

"Maybe I'll teach your kid some grammar while you two love birds are off to… where you going again?" Mark chuckled.

"LA," Derek answered.

"Why are you going there again?" Lexie asked, walking in behind Mark.

"Get used to this," Mer groaned. "Almost into my third trimester Derek does not want me in the air long enough to go to Hawaii. So I am stuck with California."

"And I am stuck at home, instead of work, because Lexie insists that we not put them in daycare," Mark said teasingly. "It's a whole weekend."

"And Monday," Lexie added.

"Don't remind me," Mark groaned.

"I'm gonna get my stuff!" Cass giggled happily. "And Maeve's… for a baby, she has even more than ME!"

"Do you think you can handle a rambunctious nine year old and baby sister following very closely in her footsteps?" Derek smirked.

"I have to get ready, don't I," Mark sighed, looking at Lexie. "You know she said she is not even going to consider marriage until after this baby is like, three, that's what she told me the other day."

"She'll come around man… it wasn't long ago that she didn't even want to move in with you," Derek reminded. "CASS! Get down here now! We have to go!"

"Coming!" Cass giggled and flew down the stairs.

"And despite what she just did," Meredith narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "She is _not_ allowed to run down the stairs." She picked up Maeve out of her stroller and nuzzled the baby to her chest. "Can I count on you to make sure Cass behaves."

"Mama," Maeve patted her face.

"Reassuring," Mer sighed. She kissed her nose. "I love you baby girl, see you in four days." She handed her off to Derek and opened her arms for Cass who ran into them.

"Have fun Mommy," Cass giggled. "And bring me back something!"

"Cassandra Noelle," Derek chastised.

"I love you," Cass smirked and ran to Derek who placed Maeve into the stroller. Derek picked Cass up for a hug, Cass kissing him on the cheek. "I know _you'll_ bring me a present Daddy," she teased. "I love you!"

"Brat," he mumbled and Cass gasped in mock disbelief.

"Now you have to," she pouted.

"Of course I will sweetheart," Derek kissed her cheek this time. "I love you both, be good for Lexie and Mark."

"Who do you think we are troublemakers?" Cass giggled.

"Behave," Meredith kissed her head. "And we are just a call away."

"I know, now we will leave so you can leave," Cass smirked. "Bye!" In one hand she had her bag and then grabbed Mark's hand, to pull him out the door.

"Cass will help with Maeve if you have any trouble," Derek called after them. "You two feel free to call us too!"

"We got it Derek," Lexie smiled. A few seconds later, the door slammed.

"What have we done to our daughters Derek," Meredith giggled.

"What have we done to Mark and Lexie," Derek countered, kissed Meredith quickly on the lips, and carried the last of the bags to the car. Ready to start their babymoon.

* * *

"Mark, I'm hungry," Cass said as she suddenly popped up from behind the couch of what used to be her mother's house.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, throwing the newspaper that was grasped in his hand up in the air. "Cass, was that really necessary?"

"I'm hungry," she repeated with a giggle.

"Are you purposefully being annoying?" Mark questioned.

"No… I'm being Maeve," she informed him. "Lexie's in the shower and she has been crying… and it's her hungry cry."

"What?!" Mark said up straight and trained his ear. Above the roar from the shower he heard the faint cry of his niece. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," Cass giggled. "And if you are going to be a dad, you need to learn. Babies have different cries and-"

"I am an Uncle, I've held babies before and I have fed and changed them," Mark informed her getting up and picking up Maeve who was lying in her playpen.

"Why are you and Lexie having a baby if you aren't married," Cass asked out of the blue as Mark carried Maeve to the kitchen. If he hadn't been carrying a baby, he probably would have dropped everything in his hands as his eyes widened and he whirled around to look at Cass.

"Um… uh…" Mark mumbled. He was going to kill Meredith and Derek for not explaining this to their daughter before. "Well, we didn't mean to get pregnant."

"Do you not want this baby?" Cass frowned.

"I never said that," Mark defended himself. "We just didn't plan out this baby."

"Everything doesn't always go as you planned, Eileen and David wanted boys but they got Maeve and I instead," Cass informed him.

"Well I'm very thankful for it," Mark smiled. "Because then you would never be my niece."

"Do you regret getting pregnant?" Cass asked.

"Yeah Mark… do you?" Lexie said suddenly, coming into the kitchen her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Lexie," Mark gasped as Cass reached for the Cheerios for Maeve.

"Answer the question Mark," she said in a monotone voice.

"I love this baby and I love you, what more do you want?" Mark questioned. "What more could I want but the family I am getting?"

"You've been hanging out with my dad too much," Cass giggled.

"Mak! Mak!" Maeve giggled.

"And what makes you say that?" Mark asked as Lexie poured Maeve's Cheerio's for her.

"You're corny," Cass smirked and dashed behind the wall.

"Why I ought a- " he chuckled and followed after her leaving Lexie with Maeve.

* * *

"We're here!" Derek alerted his wife as they pulled up to the beautiful boutique hotel right in Los Angeles. The hotel had an infinity pool that overlooked a gorgeous vista and had a charming rooftop garden where visitors could sip drinks leisurely into the evening. Meredith took everything in as they got out of the cab, Derek carrying all of their bags.

"It's beautiful Der." She kissed his cheek and they walked into the lobby. As soon as they entered the lobby the front desk people became instantly peppy.

"You've finally arrived! Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd! Congratulations on the big day and we are thrilled that you picked this hotel for your honey moon!" Meredith turned bright red and Derek chuckled.

"Derek…" Meredith growled.

"Did I forget to tell you?" He said through suppressed laughter.

"Mrs. Shepherd! How ever did you get that baby bump to fit in a wedding dress? I'm sure you looked gorgeous though!" Meredith looked horrified and pulled Derek off into an elevator alcove.

"DEREK!" Meredith hissed, "You have got to be kidding me! You told them it was our honeymoon? Now they think I'm some whore who was pregnant at her wedding! Seriously!?"

"Mer, calm down! I told them it was our _baby_moon and I think they just misunderstood me over the phone. I'll go over there and get it all straightened out."

"Just as long as they don't give us weird wedding themed crap all over the room then I'm good. I love being called Mrs. Shepherd anyway." She kissed Derek softly, pulling back as Derek grew more passionate with the kiss.

"Hey!" Derek complained, Meredith giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm saving something extra special for the room…"

Finally the "happy couple" had settled into their room. After taking a nice bath together with lavender oils Derek wanted to take a walk and explore the area. Meredith agreed and they decided on talking a stroll in downtown LA. They walked hand in hand out of the lobby and through the streets, Derek wanting to stop every once in a while to get a picture of Mer resting her hands on her baby bump, that obviously didn't last long. After about an hour and a half of walking Derek thought Meredith needed a break. They stopped at a local coffee shop, Meredith taking the opportunity to sit down at a table while Derek ordered for her.

"Hello Sir what can I get you?"

"Can I have a large coffee and a iced chai?" The lady nodded.

"Coming right up!" Derek smiled and placed two dollars in the tip jar after paying. All of the sudden he heard a familiar laugh behind him. Derek spun around quickly and was faced with Addison and a handsome man who was unfamiliar to Derek.

"Addie?"

"Derek!" Addison gasped at the sight of her ex-husband. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later," he chuckled. "How are you?" He opened his arms for a hug. "I haven't seen or heard from you in ages."

"Great actually," Addie smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Jake."

"Hi," Jake introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Derek, I'm Addison's uh…" Derek trailed off.

"I know who you are," he smirked. "Nice to meet you man."

"Are you here alone or is Meredith here?" Addison asked.

"Yeah she is actually sitting right over there if you guys wanted to come join us." Addison nodded. Suddenly Jake's phone went off.

"Crap," he hissed. "Emergency."

"You go, I'll stay here," Addie told him.

Jake gratefully kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his coffee, and left. But not before calling over his shoulder; "Why don't we have dinner before you guys leave."

"That's a great idea," Addie smiled. "We… well we are past everything and I think I'm ready to accept you two as a married couple since the last time I saw you, you weren't even engaged."

"Look at us, we are adults," Derek laughed dryly. "I'm sure Mer wants her tea."

"Only tea?" Addie followed him.

"You'll see," he smirked.

"Thank god Derek," Meredith muttered. "How long does it take you-"

"I ran into a friend," Derek shrugged, moving out of the way to reveal Addie.

"Addison?" Meredith gasped.

"Hi Meredith," Addie smiled. "Derek I don't see the-" Meredith stood up. "Woah!"

"Yeah," Meredith laughed uncomfortably.

"Congrats you two," Addie said. Without hesitation she reached out a hugged Meredith. "When are you due?"

"June 30th," Mer answered, placing her hand on her baby bump.

"Do you know what you are having?" Addie questioned.

"A boy," Mer answered.

"Is he your first?" Addie said.

"Well actually-" they were interrupted by Addison's phone going off.

"Crap," she hissed. "I have to go… I… I want to do dinner like Jake said."

"Who's Jake?" Mer asked.

"My boyfriend," Addie said.

"Can we come?" Mer said out of the blue, her eyes wide with excitement. "I miss the hospital already; I need something 'medicalish'."

"Medicalish?" Derek chuckled.

"Shut up?" Mer snapped.

"Sure, why not? That way we can plan out dinner, if that's okay with you two?"

"Absolutely… this is our babymoon, dinner is definitely adult like," Mer answered for Derek.

"Don't you have to get your car?" Derek asked as they followed Addie outside.

"The practice is just right down the street," she informed him. "So what do you two mean with babymoon? You can't necessarily get away from your little guy in there."

"Oh… I forgot, you don't know," Derek chuckled.

"What?" Addie questioned, walking into Oceanside's lobby.

"We-"

"Addison!" Jake called. "Becky's in labor, I've called an ambulance."

"But she's only 29 weeks," she hissed. "Sorry guys, I have to go… um, Jake, plan dinner with Meredith and Derek." Mer and Der shrugged as she disappeared into a room.

"Hi," Jake walked over to them. "Meredith right? I'm Jake…"

"The boyfriend, nice to meet you," Meredith shook his hand.

"Um, congrats," he said, noticing her baby bump.

"Thanks," Derek kissed her cheek. "Um, dinner, Mer and I are free whatever night, we are here till Monday."

"Unless Addison gets stuck at the hospital, we are free tonight. There's an Italian restaurant down the street, meet there 7ish?"

"Sounds good," Mer nodded.

* * *

"Cass dinner!" Lexie called from the kitchen. It had been an exhausting day and Lexie had just had a mini food fight with Maeve over her sweet potato puree. Clearly Maeve was having separation anxiety and missed her parents dearly because she was being very difficult this evening. Cass came running into the kitchen and knocked over her bowl of pasta, sending spaghetti sauce flying all over the counter. Lexie sighed and poked her head into the TV room. "Uh Babe? I could use a little help."

"One minute, I just wanna get to half time." Mark had his eyes glued on the basketball game. Lexie sighed.

"You've been watching that for the past hour, I know you just wanna see those cheerleaders." Lexie was trying to make a joke but then when Mark didn't look back she just huffed back into the kitchen. Wiping the sweat from her brow she continued to try to feed a cranky Maeve while papertowelling the entire kitchen to soak up the tomato sauce.

" Lexie?" Cass asked between bites.

"Yeah Cass?"

"You're gonna be a really good Mommy, I can't wait for my baby cousin!" Lexie smiled.

"Thanks Cass, that's sweet. Why don't you see if Uncle Mark wants to come eat with us." Cass went into the TV room and then came back in within a few seconds.

"He's not there. Want me to look upstairs?" Lexie shook her head.

"Watch your sister I'll go look for him." Lexie went to the guest room and found the door closed ajar. She could hear Mark on the phone and crouched down outside.

"Yeah Man, I know I know. Trust me I wanna come too, I can't though. You know Lex, she's really hormonal and she's taking this 'house' game very seriously and if I screw up one more time she's gonna kill me. I know things are gonna change real soon when this baby comes… Lemme know how it all shakes out tonight, okay, bye." Lexie slumped onto the floor with tears in her eyes. She held onto her barely existent bump, gently stroking it. Mark didn't want to be a father, he could barely help out with Cass and Maeve. He was just going to be the fun uncle forever. Her child needs a responsible father; Mark just wasn't ready, for her or a baby. The door opened and Mark nearly tripped over her.

"Jesus! Lex?"

"What are we doing?" Lexie asked sadly.

"Uh, I was on the phone with Avery and I guess now we are outside the door, technically on the threshold."

"Don't be a smartass I mean what are _we _doing? You don't want this. You don't want any of this."

"Lex, what are you talking about? Is this about before? You heard what I said."

"Yeah I heard what you said but I don't buy it. This is just too much for you."

"What are you talking about? I want this! I want this baby!"

"You've always wanted to compete with Derek your whole life, you're just not like him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark growled.

"It means that you can't handle this! We just moved in together and now we're having a baby! We're not married and you're trapped now. You're Mark freaking Sloan! The fact that I even got you to commit to me was amazing. You're not ready."

"Wow, the fact that you can't see that I'm in this is unbelievable. I've been here the whole time, I've always been here. I was the one who wanted to get married!"

"Yes, and I said no because frankly Mark, I can't trust that you won't freak out and leave us. I can't raise a baby in a broken home, Meredith practically destroyed herself trying to protect Cass when Derek wouldn't support her, and she wasn't even her daughter yet. I won't do this to my child."

"You mean our child! News flash Lex: this isn't about you, it takes two to make a baby and you've counted me out since day one."

"It's just so hard to trust you." Lexie said weakly. "You've left before when it got too hard, I can't raise this child thinking that might happen again. I'm sorry Mark but…"

"No Lexie, you don't get to do this!" Mark growled.

"It's already done," she huffed. "Bye Mark! You can get your things later."

"LEXIE!" he boomed in despair as she went into their room and slammed the door.

"Mark," a voice suddenly whimpered from down the hall. Mark's eyes met a trembling and tear stained Cass.

"Cass," he sighed dejectedly. He took a step towards her but immediately she took off towards the guest room, without another word.

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Remind me again why we are going to dinner with your ex-wife and her current boyfriend on our last day of our babymoon?" Meredith whined.

"Because I plan to get very drunk, so you can take advantage of me," Derek teased and leaned down on the bed where his wife was trying to put her shoes on.

"Like you haven't been taking advantage of my hormones all weekend," she groaned. "And now you are torturing me at the worst possible time."

"We will be late," Derek smirked. "And we have to head out early tomorrow if we want to be able to pick up the girls before Lexie goes into work."

"I wonder how her and Mark are holding up, trying to wrangle in Cass," Meredith giggled.

"Maybe I can hope Maeve is keeping her sane?" Derek said.

"Oh come on Derek, you know it's a matter of time before Maeve is old enough to take part in her schemes as well as probably take the blame for most of them," she smirked and struggled to get to her feet. "Let's go, I need to see my girls as soon as possible."

"What happened to wanting to enjoy the last day of our babymoon," Derek chuckled. Meredith glared at him and threw him his keys. "Just get the car and let's go." Derek kissed her cheek lovingly before holding the door open for her and the couple made their way downstairs to their car to meet Addison and Jake.

"Meredith, Derek, I'm so glad we could do this," Addison greeted kissing both of them on the cheek.

"So are we," Meredith rubbed her stomach. "There is no reason for us not to be friends now that both of us are happy."

"And you two with your first baby on the way," Addie gushed. Meredith and Derek looked at each other. "What is it?"

"Let us wait until we sit to discuss it," Derek said as the two couples chatted mindlessly, Addie rather anxious to be seated so she could know what that look was about. After the waiter took their order Meredith and Derek held hands.

"We weren't sure if you had heard, but we can assume you haven't even from Nancy," Derek said.

"Nancy and I talk about Henry nowadays, you are no longer a topic of discussion Derek," Addie chided. "Now get to the point please."

"Our lives haven't necessarily been smooth sailing, this past Fall, we met someone, two someones actually," Meredith smiled at Derek. "And one was a patient of ours, a little eight year old girl named Cassandra."

"What does this have to do with babies?" Addie asked and Jake smirked.

"Let them finish."

"Cass and her baby sister Maeve did not come from a very happy home, and I could see it," Meredith put it lightly. "And my interference in their lives almost cost me my job, and their lives had I not given up on them."

"Oh god!" Addie gasped.

"This baby will be our third child," Derek put it bluntly.

"You adopted them," Addie gasped.

"Cass got a great deal attached to me, and, I couldn't say no really," Meredith laughed. "And neither could Derek once he knew her, them."

"May I see a picture, oh my god, I can't believe it," Addie shook her head.

"Congratulations are in order then," Jake shook his head at his wife's sudden enthusiasm. Derek pulled a picture out of his wallet.

"Are you sure Cass is not your child Derek," Addie beamed. "She's got your curly hair and eyes, but Meredith's hair, oh they are both so gorgeous!"

"We take it as if she was meant to be ours," Meredith explained.

"When can I meet them," Addie immediately said. "Because if we are to be friends that means that I am allowed to spoil them and this baby as much as I want because I can. And I have several years to make up for with Cass."

"Maeve's first birthday is coming up," Derek shrugged. "Maybe then?"

* * *

"Lexie," Cass whined as Maeve started to cry again. Lexie groaned. Single parenting was hard, she was entirely sure how she was going to be able to do it, now that she made her decision that she did not want Mark.

"Cass I'm sorry, it will just be a minute," Lexie sighed as she ran to get the baby.

"But Lexie," Cass grumbled and sat down on the bottom step with a bump. This was supposed to be a fun filled weekend but instead it was miserable.

"Why the long face short stuff?" a new voice said.

"MARK!" Cass gasped and jumped into his arms.

"Good, so you are at least not still upset with me," he mumbled.

"I missed you, you were gone for a day but I still missed you," she said into his neck. "It's been terrible, Maeve's gotten really fussy, I think you're the only one she really took a shine too, Lexie's having a really hard time."

"God I'm an idiot," he sighed.

"What are you doing back? Lexie said you couldn't come back."

"I realized I was an idiot for letting her kick me out," Mark said confidently.

"What in your hand?" she asked.

"A present, for Lexie and the baby," Mark smiled.

"Can I see?" Cass asked. "Lexie's upstairs with Maeve."

"It's just two onesies," he sighed. "One if it's a girl, and one if it's a boy."

"Daddy's Little Girl and Daddy's Little Man," Cass giggled at him. "You are so corny Mark. You're like my dad."

"I'm not _that_ corny," he sighed. "I just want Lexie to know that I have been a fool, for letting her think I do not care. And it's not just me not taking responsibility for my actions. I love her and I love this baby, and I want to be a family, I want to have a family with her. "

"Tell her that," Cass said.

"He already did," Lexie said from the top step, Cass and Mark's head snapped up to her, shocked that they heard their whole conversation.

"Lexie I'm sorry," Mark gulped. "I love you and I love this baby and I can't bear for you to think that I am not in this, because I am. You are not alone, we are in this together." Lexie walked down the steps and met him, touching the stubble on his face.

"You forgot your razor," she said softly. "I was hoping you would come back for it eventually so I could-"

"You were right Lex, I wasn't behaving as a father of this child shoulder," Mark touched her stomach lightly. "And I hope someday you can forgive me and trust me again."

"I never stopped," Lexie gulped. "I'd blame the hormones but it was just me being silly and ditching out like Grey's always do. Besides," she glanced at Cass. "I don't think I can do this single mother thing."

"Oh that's just this little devil," Mark chuckled as Cass let out an indignant cry.

"I resent that," Cass huffed.

"Are you even aware of what resent means?" Mark asked.

"No, but I resent that too," she piped up and Mark and Lexie laughed.

"Lex," he murmured. "I don't want you to ever be unsure of my commitment to you again."

"Mark," Lexie gasped.

"I am in this, I will never leave you, we will raise this child together as a family," he got down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears sprung to Lexie's eyes as he held out a ring. "I didn't tell Cass about this gift."

"Yes of course," Lexie cried. "I will! I do!" He slipped the ring on her finger and he kissed her passionately until Cass coughed.

"You are getting married!" Cass exclaimed, running up to them. "WHEN?"

"Not until after I have the baby I'm afraid," Lexie shook her head. "I'm not going to be a fat cow in my wedding dress."

"Can I be the flower girl?" Cass questioned.

"Well I don't know, by the time I have my wedding you will be ten or almost eleven, and ten is too old to be a flower girl don't you think?" Lexie said with a glance at Mark. She bit her lip as Cass looked crestfallen.

"Oh…"

"Maeve will almost be two, which is the perfect age for a flower girl," Lexie smiled and Cass felt betrayed.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled sadly, her good mood gone.

"But you want to know what age ten is perfect to be?" Cass looked up, curious, though she was still angry.

"What?"

"My junior bridesmaid," Lexie's smiled grew ten times wider as Cass's face lit up.

"A bridesmaid," Cass giggled. "For real?"

"Well your Mom will be my maid of honor, and your dad Mark's best man, it's only right to have their oldest daughter be a bridesmaid as well," Lexie explained.

"Oh thank you," Cass exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cass hugged her tightly. "That means I get to wear a pretty dress and…" She continued to babble and Mark rolled his eyes, catching Lexie's.

"What have you done Lex, you created a monster," he chuckled.

"It's worth it, if it means I can marry you," Lexie whispered, leaning over Cass who was now hugging Mark, to kiss him lightly on the lips.

* * *

**I don't know how worth the wait this chapter was really, but I hope you can all forgive me for quitting this story for so long and never explaining myself, I feel terrible but the good news is there are six weeks left of my last semester of my freshman year in college so just imagine how many updates I can get after that!**

**For all of you who have stuck with us through this long long hiatus, iSeriouslylovegrey's and I would like to thank you so much, I'd give you a present of some kind if I could ;)**

**Please let us know what you think!**

**iSeriouslylovegrey's chapter is next (and we promise it will come a lot more swiftly)**

**And side note: if you have never watched Downton Abbey before, I suggest you do, it is such an amazing show! Especially if you like British accents and good looking people! (I'm talking mostly of Dan Stevens on this account, an actor in the show if you don't watch it) Some people call him the Melancholy McDreamy haha!**


End file.
